La historia perdida
by Kayriu
Summary: Una danza eterna se ha llevado a cabo desde el inicio mismo del universo, el bien y el mal siempre habían estado en conflicto o por lo menos es lo que todos creían ¿y si Caos no fuera el enemigo? ¿y hubiera algo mas, una historia mas antigua que la del milenio de plata y un enemigo mas oscuro y terrible?. re-edición de "La venganza de las estrellas" .
1. Pasado

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

Esta es una re-edición de mi historia "La venganza de las estrellas" aquí está todo un poco más explicado y con una historia ligeramente distinta J

 _ **La historia oculta**_

Una danza eterna se llevaba a cabo desde el inicio mismo del universo el Caos y Cosmos dos caras de una misma moneda siempre habían estado en conflicto o por lo menos es lo que todos creían pero la realidad era otra Caos era destrucción mientras que cosmos creación uno no puede existir sin el otro son dos lados de una misma moneda y su existencia se remonta al mismo origen del universo cuando Caos y cosmos desterraron a la vacuedad al olvido en el principio las dos fuerzas eran solo eso fuerzas sin cuerpo y forma pero siempre presentes más con el paso del tiempo y el nacimiento de las civilizaciones en los diferentes planetas y estrellas el caos y el cosmos tomaron forma e interactuaron con las criaturas que iban apareciendo visitaron planetas, estrellas y mundos diferentes al principio siempre iban juntos pero después caos tomo un camino diferente a cosmos.

En un planeta pequeño entonces nació la desolación y lo negativo caos estaba cerca de aquel lugar y presencio como aquellos seres inteligentes que días antes se agrupaban y convivan juntos empezaban a destruirse los unos a los otros, Caos por primera vez en toda su existencia presencio el salvajismo y la oscuridad que podía albergarse en los corazones de aquellos seres en poco tiempo el planeta entero pereció y una oscura energía se liberó cuando el planeta entero se marchito aquella energía oscura viajo hacia otro mundo y esta vez fue cosmos quien presencio la destrucción que podía causar aquel ente cosmos viajo por el universo en busca de Caos cuando ambos se encontraron no fueron necesarias las palabras en los ojos de ambos se reflejó el horror que presenciaron.

—Todo está en peligro si este ente sigue acumulando poder y destruyendo estrellas traerá de regreso al vacío – dijo Caos por primeras ves hablando Cosmos parpadeo asombrada y asintió

—Nosotras no podemos intervenir nuestro poder es grande pero el universo es aún más grande y este brote de oscuridad está creciendo apareciendo en puntos lejanos no somos omnipresentes —dijo Cosmos abatida

—No digo que intervengamos directamente Cosmos creo que podríamos darles a ellos el poder y la opción de defenderse — respondió Caos

—Una luz de esperanza —dijo Cosmos y Caos asintió – ¿porque quieres salvarlos si tu amas la destrucción? — pregunto Cosmos

—Me gusta el caos y la destrucción pero solo cuando yo los provoco además mi caos es siempre ordenado y necesario para el nacimiento de nuevas estrellas Cosmos-

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo – respondió Cosmos mirando las estrellas brillando a su alrededor.

Poco después de aquello Caos y Cosmos viajaron hacia puntos diferentes del universo llevando con ellas el poder que otorgarían a aquellos que fueran dignos de defender sus respectivos planetas.

Kinmoku era un planea joven con pocos habitantes que tenían un gran respeto por su líder un hombre de porte regio y elegante que adoraba a su planeta y su reino por eso cuando una noche en que celebraban el cumpleaños número catorce de la princesa en medio del salón aprecio una extraña visitante su primer impulso fue atacar pero el recién llegado detuvo su espada con facilidad ante el asombro de todos los allí reunidos el recién llegado los observo con curiosidad era la primera vez que estaba rodeada de tantos mortales y a pesar de que había tomado la forma de uno de aquellos seres nunca había interactuado directamente y no sabía cómo actuar dio un suspiro y sin soltar la espada del rey se quitó la capucha dejando a todos en silencio el rey soltó la espada asombrado pues ante él estaba una mujer de gran belleza tenía el cabello color plateado y en su frente había una estrella de nueve puntas sus ojos eran color azul intenso y su piel de un suave color crema unas grandes pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos pero sobre todo lo más resaltante era su aura que manaba una energía poderosa y cálida.

—saludos rey de del fuego — dijo la recién llegada el rey parpadeo aún más sorprendido pues la vos de la joven era melodiosa y dulce transmitiendo una gran sensación de paz

—¿quién eres? — pregunto la princesa mirándola a los ojos cosmos la observo y en ella vio el fuego ardiente de la esperanza

—mi nombre es Cosmos, joven princesa y he venido hoy a entregarte un obsequio —dijo la chica

—¿porque estás aquí? — pregunto entonces el rey atrayendo la atención de la joven

—ya lo dije tengo un obsequio para la joven princesa y una advertencia rey — dijo ella ambos se miraron y el hombre suspiro asintiendo

—dila — pidió el hombre

—la oscuridad está brotando nuevamente en todo el universo va de planeta en planeta alimentada por la desesperanza si continua así devorara cada estrella, cada planeta cada vida nosotros que derrotamos una vez al vacío no podemos extinguir la oscuridad naciente pues es como intentar capturar la luz por eso hemos decidido despertar a sus guardianas—

—¿guardianas? — pregunto la princesa

—así es, cada planeta tiene un cristal, un alma que da la vida al mismo, ese cristal necesita un portador, un guerrero, hombre o mujer no importara con este poder será capaz de desterrar la oscuridad y proteger a su planeta —

—yo lo are — la voz de la princesa sorprendió a todos. la princesa era una niña aun ¿que podría hacer ella? pensaron y el rey sonrió conmovido por la voluntad de su hija

—Kayiri tu eres …—

—la elegida — interrumpió cosmos sonriendo el rey miro con temor a la visitante

Cosmo miro a la niña y alzo su mano a la altura del corazón de la princesa con un suave movimiento de su mano la guerrera extrajo la semilla estelar. Del cuerpo de la princesa emergió un cristal transparente la princesa se desmayó pero nunca cayó al suelo su cuerpo se mantuvo suspendido en el aire mientras Cosmos con su otra mano tocaba el suelo una llama roja surgió y se mantuvo ardiendo en la mano de la guardiana ella sin mirar a los demás fue acercando la llama al cristal cuando estuvieron a menos de veinte centímetros la llama y el cristal se atrajeron fundiéndose en uno solo y desprendiendo una gran luz que cegó a los mortales

—¿qué le has hecho? — pregunto el padre de la chica

—le he dado el poder del fuego ahora ella es la princesa del fuego y la sailor guardiana de Kinmoku pero necesitara ayuda rey entre tu pueblo hay corazones puros que protegerán a tu hija y las estrellas les brindaran sus poderes — dijo Cosmos extendiendo nuevamente sus manos donde aparecieron unas curiosas estrellas de cinco puntas eran ocho en total las coloco en las manos del rey y luego se acercó a la princesa que aún estaba inconsciente — se fuerte pequeña princesa —agrego

—¿cómo sabremos a quien darles estos poderes? — pregunto rey

—cuando las guerreras aparezcan la princesa sabrá a quien otorgarle el broche —respondió antes de mirar hacia las estrellas y ante los asombrados habitantes una alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de la chica y esta desapareció en un destellos de luz

Al mismo tiempo en un planeta oscuro sailor Caos entregaba a la reina el cristal oscuro que apenas volvió al cuerpo de la monarca le otorgó una distintiva luna negra en la frente

—el cristal oscuro reina de la luna oscura, es la contraparte del cristal de plata que sailor Cosmos confiara a los habitantes de la luna llena — dijo ella

—¿el cristal de plata iguala el poder del cristal oscuro? —pregunto la monarca

—Ambos cristales son únicos cada uno posee su propio poder respondió — Caos frunciendo el ceño por algún motivo no confiaba en la reina

—Entiendo, no te preocupes yo cuidare de este poder que nos has otorgado — dijo la reina

Caos asintió y transformándose en una estrella desaprecio en el firmamento la reina extendió su mano un cristal negro aprecio era precioso capaz de absorber la luz pero a la ves emitía una calidez mágica extraña.

Cosmos visito diferentes planetas en muchas galaxias distantes Caos hizo lo propio y al final terminaron llegando ambas a un planeta muy diferente a los que habían visitado. Ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo al palacio de los soberanos, pero ya las esperaban.

—Bienvenidas sailor Cosmos y sailor Caos — dijo una joven mujer de piel plateada vestida de blanco y con algunas pulseras en las muñecas y con un cabello color rosa bastante largo tanto cosmos como Caos parpadearon sorprendidas

—¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? — pregunto desconfiada Caos

—Las he visto y también al surgente mal, he visto que han ido despertando a las guerreras que protegerán el universo y sé que buscan a la princesa de Astra, mi planeta.—

—¿Cómo? — pregunto Cosmos curiosa

—Fui bendecida con el don de la profecía por ese motivo informe a mis padres y ellos ya las esperan —respondido tranquila la joven

—¿Eres la princesa? — pregunto Caos

—Así es pero no puedo ser yo la que reciba el poder de las estrellas —

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto cosmos

—Mi destino no está unido al cristal astral, no me elegirá a mi sino a mi hermano—

—Eso no es posible princesa hasta ahora todos los cristales han escogido a mujeres de la familia real princesas o reinas de corazones puros — respondido Caos

—Lo sé, pero en este lugar las cosas cambiaran —dijo la joven

—Dejemos que el cristal astral lo decida entonces — dijo Cosmos y en sus manos aprecio un cristal que brillaba de color celeste pero no reaccionó a la princesa

—Clyo — llamo entonces un hombre tenía el mismo color de piel de la joven pero su cabello era negro

—Padre — dijo la chica acercándose a el

—¿Quiénes son ellas? — pregunto el hombre mirando a las dos jóvenes frente a él, ambas tan diferentes físicamente como el día y la noche. una tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos azules su piel era blanca parecía de porcelana y en su frente relucía una estrella de nueve puntas color oro la otra tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran rojos su piel era más de un extraño tono gris claro y en su frente había una refulgente estrella negra pero ambas tenían el cabello muy largo.

—Son ellas padre, sailor Cosmos y sailor Caos han venido por Cyo -

—Bienvenidas, las hemos estado esperando — dijo el hombre

Tanto Caos y Cosmos intrigadas siguieron al rey a una sala mayor, el lugar al que las condujo era una amplia sala con un abovedado techo y grandes ventanales por los que la luz de los dos soles de aquel sistema ingresaba. Y allí habían otras dos personas una mujer de cabellos rojos y piel planteada y un niño de unos diez años tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules Cosmos miro al niño y extendió el cristal astral y este emitió un fuerte brillo entonces del pecho del niño salió su semilla estelar que al instante se fusiono con el cristal astral antes de regresar al cuerpo del niño. Caos se mantuvo en silencio y Cosmos se sorprendió mucho cuando el cristal astral se unió por completo al niño y le dio un símbolo como a todos; una estrella de cinco puntas color blanco apareció en su frente.

—Creo que no queda nada más que decir — dijo Caos

—Ahora príncipe eres el guardián y protector de este sistema aprende a usar tu poder y defiende tu planeta con valentía — le dijo Cosmos antes de entregarle al niño seis broches que despertarían a sus propias guardianas o tal vez guardianes.

Cosmos miro al niño y él le devolvió la mirada Caos hizo una mueca aburrida Cosmos era demasiado sentimental y alargaba mucho las cosas eso les traería problemas más adelante estaba segura de eso

—Cosmos es hora de irnos - dijo Caos

—Tienes razón, vamos - respondido Cosmos ambas se transformaron en brillantes luces que desaparecieron en el firmamento.

El tiempo paso y aquel mal surgente fue frenado las princesa crecieron y se volvieron poderosas guerreras capases de hacer hasta lo imposible por proteger sus reinos. Caos y Cosmos volvieron a viajar separadas vigilando de lejos a cada planeta y a cada reino pero como el mal nunca duerme algo ocurrió una batalla fría que arraso con la galaxia de la estrella y el reino de _Astra_ desaprecio al mismo tiempo que el equilibrio fue roto pues unos de los cuatro cristales más poderos se apagó. Caos y Cosmos que alguna vez fueron compañeras casi hermanas se volvieron enemigas al mismo tiempo la oscuridad se adueñó del corazón de los habitantes de la luna nueva y contamino la tierra; en una cruenta batalla que se desato en la luna la oscuridad hizo a los terrícolas ambiciosos y anhelantes del poder del los habitantes del milenio de plata Cosmos intervino, la batalla fue agotadora y cruel pero tras un gran esfuerzo la guardiana del cosmos encerró a la oscuridad, mas se debilito tanto que pereció al mismo tiempo que la princesa de la luna llena y el imperio de lunar .

Mas en su viaje mucho antes de que aquello ocurriera Cosmos acogió a los últimos sobrevivientes del reino de Astra cuatro niños a los que otorgo el poder de las estrellas cada uno de aquellos chicos poseía un don y el más joven al ver a Cosmos desapareciendo decidió evitarlo, usando su poder ayudo a la reina Sereniti a darles una nueva vida a todos los habitantes del reino lunar y secretamente sello el poder y conciencia de Cosmos dentro de la semilla de la princesa.

Varios siglos más tarde la oscuridad empezó a escapar y despertó en la tierra a un antiguo mal pero al mismo tiempo las sailors despertaron y se inició la búsqueda de la princesa de la luna llena.

La princesa Sereniti había reencarnado en la tierra y despertó como tal cuando vio a su gran amor morir a partir de ese momento diferentes enemigos fueron surgiendo y ella fue creciendo y despertando todo su poder; al mismo tiempo la oscuridad volvió a surgir en el universo y destruyo el planeta del fuego más antes de perecer la actual princesa de Kinmoku logró huir hacia una pequeño sistema solar donde una misteriosa luz la oculto y le dio cobijo en la tierra hasta que aquel mal fue derrotado y el orden restablecido.

* * *

Algún tiempo después En el palacio flotante donde nacieron Caos y Cosmos aquel joven que cambio el destino una vez volvió a despertar cuando el palacio empezó a viajar rumbo a la vía láctea.

* * *

En la tierra habían pasado tres años desde que las jóvenes sailors lucharon alado de la Sailor Starlights para proteger su planeta. Ahora tres años después Serena Tsukino la reencarnación de la princesa Sereniti devoraba un delicioso helado mientras esperaba a sus amigas

—¡Serena! - llamo una joven de cabellos azules

—Ami - dijo alegre la joven

—¿Esperaste mucho? - pregunto la peliazul

—No para nada pero las demás aun no llegan - dijo Serena

—Estoy segura que ya vendrán - respondió Amy

—¿Y cómo te va en la universidad? - pregunto Serena

Ami suspiro sus clases eran largas y agotadoras pero amaba la carrera que había decidió seguir y le relato a la rubia lo que le iba ocurriendo Serena escuchaba atenta aunque no entendía mucho poco después llegaron Lita y Rei y al final aprecio Mina el grupo estaba feliz de reunirse nuevamente pues desde que terminaron la escuela superior se habían separado y cada una empezó a dar los pasos para cumplir su sueño. Mina estaba en una agencia de talentos, Ami estaba en la universidad estudiando medicina, Lita iba a una escuela gastronómica y Rei tenía sus propias metas, pero Serena había estado dando vueltas sin saber mucho que haría pues su más grande sueño era casarse con Darién que ahora estaba en el extranjero terminado su carrera y la rubia aun no tenía en claro qué camino seguir así que había estado trabajando a tiempo parcial mientras desidia que iba hacer. Y finalmente después de una agitada semana había podido reunirse con sus amigas la cinco recordado el tiempo en que iban a la preparatoria volvieron al café de Andrew que la atendió como siempre feliz de ver a las chicas después de tanto.

—¿Y cuando vuelve Darién? - pregunto Mina

—En un par de meses - respondió entusiasmada la rubia jugando con la sortija en su dedo

—Cada vez está más cerca el día en que lo volverás a ver - dijo Mina y Serena sonrió pero algo había cambiado desde hace tres años y ahora que volvería a ver a Darién su futuro estaba tomando un tiente más real debería estar feliz pero no sabía porque no sentía las mismas mariposas que antaño al imaginar su futuro.

Los ojos de Serena vagaron por sus amigas pero ahora las sentía lejanas como si ella ya no pudiera conectarse a ellas, era un sentimiento extraño que no lograba comprender y las preguntas solían atormentarla siempre ¿porque todo parecía haber cambiado tanto, porque no se emocionaba como antes? suspiro y miro por la ventana desde hace tiempo sentía que algo muy importante le faltaba era como si una parte de ella no pudiese ser feliz con lo que se suponía seria su futuro y aquella utópica paz.

Repentinamente una melodía conocida la saco de sus divagaciones e hizo que recordara a su amigo Seiya la chicas se quedaron quietas cuando la conocida canción del trió sonó todas permanecieron en silencio preguntándose, como estarían las estrellas fugases pero ninguna menciono nada la mirada de las cuatro cayo en Serena que era quien más había resentido la partida de los chicos, pero la rubia seguía sonriendo como si nada ocurriera y eso tranquilizo a las chicas.

—¿Creen que ellos estén bien? - se atrevió a pregunto Mina

—Seguramente si, cumplieron su misión y volvieron a reconstruir su planeta que podría ir mal - dijo Serena comiendo un trozo de su pastel

—Si, ella tiene razón además ellos demostraron ser muy fuertes seguro están muy bien — dijo Lita, Rei y Ami le dieron la razón y volvieron a charlar.

Serena suspiro continuo oyendo la conversación y asentía entusiasta pero su mente estaba en otro lado, muy lejos de allí divagando en que hubiese ocurrido si Seiya aquella vez hubiera cumplido con esa promesa que le hizo de secuestrarla.

* * *

La noche ya era muy avanzada y Serena dormía sobre los cobertores había estado escuchando música y el sueño le había ganada la pela Luna entro por la ventana y negó con la cabeza al ver a la descuidada chica rubia durmiendo con las ventanas abiertas y con la ropa con la que llego.

—Nunca cambiaras verdad — dijo la gata moviendo la cabeza

Serena estaba perdida en el oscuro vacío no había nada solo oscuridad entonces noto un destello al acercarse al lugar vio un espejo enorme estiro su mano y toco la superficie una fuerza extraña la arrastro dentro del espejo y cayó al suelo cuando se puso en pie vio que estaba en una sala de espejos su imagen se repetía giro a la izquierda y se vio pero al aves no era ella era la princesa Sereniti llevaba su largo vestido blanco rosando el suelo y tenía un porte más elegante al ver a asía su otro costado vio a sailor moon con aquella mirada llena de confianza y ese porte de guerrera pero al mirar hacia el frente vio a una persona completamente diferente tenía su rostro, pero, era muy diferente su cabello era plateado y vestía como una sailor pero toda su ropa era completamente blanca además en su frente tenía una estrella dorada estiro su mano con curiosidad y el reflejo hizo lo mismo.

— _¡No lo hagas!_ — dijo de pronto la princesa Sereniti

—¿Por qué? — pregunto Serena deteniéndose

— _No la toques_ — pidió la princesa bajando su mirada

— _El universo necesita a sailor Cosmos princesa_ — dijo sailor moon

— _Pero nuestro futuro_ — protesto la princesa, Serena estaba confundida su mano aún estaba levantada con los dedos extendidos pero al final aparto la mano la imagen la miro con tristeza y los espejos desaparecieron.

Una vez más la rubia estaba en la oscuridad pero entonces una mano salió de la nada y la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca Serena dio un tirón asustada pero el agarre no cedió y a partir de la mano una figura fantasmal se materializo era una mujer tenía el cabello negro y Serena fue capaz de verlo por los destellos que emitía cuando movía la cabeza pero lo que se quedó en su mente fueron los ojos rojos llenos de molestia que la miraban con tanta intensidad, la mujer hablo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca Serena no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos y entonces la oscuridad pareció hacerse más densa y aquella mujer fue desapareciendo en ese momento la rubia abrió los ojos hacia frio y las luces de las farolas iluminaban a medias su habitación.

—¿Serena? — pregunto Luna

—Hola Luna — dijo la rubia estirando sus brazos cansada

—Deberías cerrar la ventana está empezando a haser frio — dijo la gata

—Si, tienes razón — dijo la rubia y se acercó a las ventanas pero al alzar la mirada al cielo vio una hermosa noche estrellada sin poderlo evitar suspiro con nostalgia.

* * *

En el gran palacio del alfa y el omega el muchacho rubio que había despertado miraba un gran espejo estiro su mano y roso el frió cristal su reflejo entonces desaprecio y dio paso a un planeta rojo y al igual que si alguien hubiese hecho zoom la imagen se acercó y mostró un palacio rodeado por un inmenso jardín lleno de flores color naranja muy bellas en medio de todo había una joven muy hermosa su largo cabello rojo estaba sujetado en un elaborado tocado y su atuendo solo realzaba su belleza y poder, el chico sonrió aquella princesa y pronta reina era la viva imagen de alguien que conoció en el pasado pero ella no era su objetivo busco con la mirada y finalmente vio allí a tres sailors caminaban poco detrás de la princesa dos de ellas tenían una sonrisa serena en el rostro y la tercera la tercera tenía la mirada en el cielo sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en aquel peculiar cielo rojizo del planeta de fuego como si buscara algo perdido allá arriba.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo — dijo el joven rubio hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus dedos rosaron el cristal añoraba a su familia y había llegado el momento de reunirlos aunque primero debía salir del castillo en que llevaba encerrado desde que uso sus poderes para salvar a Cosmos y al reino de la luna llena.

* * *

La noche caía en Kinmoku y después de la cena las sailor se marcharon a sus habitaciones dejando sola a la princesa esta suspiro triste tenía el presentimiento de que algo cambiaria muy pronto.

A media noche una brillante estrella ilumino la habitación de la monarca y la princesa despertó primero fue cegada por la luz pero después la oscuridad se la trago y una fantasmal figura se mostró frente a ella.

* * *

Seiya se removía inquieto en su cama desde que regreso a Kinmoku había estado teniendo sueños extraños pesadillas y sueños donde veía a Serena perdida y sola pero por más que intentaba alcanzarla ella se desvanecía, el sudor perlaba su frente una gran opresión lo asfixiaba abrumándolo entonces abrió los ojos su habitación estaba a oscuras se puso en pie y al instante noto que había vuelto a cambiar. desde su regreso de la tierra cada noche mientras dormía dejaba de ser Fighter y se transformaba en Seiya no sabía la razón o no quería admitirla y claramente jamás había mencionado aquel detalle a sus compañeras ya se imaginaba a Healer, haciendo un escándalo y Maker seguramente lo reprendería por no decírselo, dando un gran suspiro se dirigió al baño de la habitación pero entonces noto algo diferente tenía la sensación de que lo observan desde cada ángulo del cuarto desde entre las sombras su mano se movió casualmente hacia su buro pero antes de coger su broche de transformación una pálida mano fantasmal lo sujeto tirando de el hacia una esquina de la habitación y la oscuridad se lo trago.

* * *

La princesa kakyuu se quedó paralizada cuando vio a aquella espectral figura, tenía un largo cabello enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos rojos destellaban con molestia.

—¿¡Quién eres? — dijo la princesa asustada.

— _¡No hay tiempo para formalidades soy la sailor del caos y tengo un mensaje para ti y para la tonta de Cosmos, la vacuedad está liberándose tanto desequilibro ocasionado por las recientes batallas han provocado que empiece a liberarse necesito a Cosmos y ella necesita a sus mocosos, princesa del fuego devuelvele a sus estrellas antes que esta realidad sea borrada por el vacío!_ \- ordeno la fantasmal sailor Caos la oscuridad fue retrocedió y la princesa Kakyuu se vio entonces en una sala oculta bajo su castillo.

La pelirroja miro el lugar una amplia sala labrada en la piedra roja, la paredes estaban talladas directamente en la roca y un alto techo abovedado se alzaba sobre ella de el colgaban unos peculiares candelabros que iluminaban toda la sala proyectando una fría luz blanca, la princesa suspiro en las paredes habían enormes cuadros todos cubiertos por gruesas sabanas nunca le gusto aquella sala en ella estaban guardados los secretos de Kinmoku, en todos aquellos libros apilados en las estanterías y en esos enormes cuadros cubiertos.

Cuando volvieron a Kinmoku ella tuvo la esperanza de que la sala hubiese sido destruida y así dejar en el olvido el registro de aquello y no es que no amara su planeta y su reino ella daría la vida por su reino pero había cosas que los antiguos reyes y reinas habían hecho, cosas de las que ella no se sentía orgullosa y cosas que quería olvidar el origen su guardia personal estaba entre las cosas que ella quería olvidar pero ahora no podía retrasar más lo inevitable con temor se dirigió a un cuadro y sujeto la sabana la apretó con fuerza no quería retirarla, quería solo volver y olvidar todo pero no podía aferro con fuerza la sabana y tiro de ella.

La sabana se deslizo sin oponer resistencia y cayo con un murmullo a sus pies el cuadro ahora descubierto era algo a lo que la princesa se negaba a ver pero finalmente alzo la visita y sintió un nuevo estremecimiento igual al que sintió cuando vio a sus guardianas en la tierra con aquellas apariencias masculinas.

En el cuadro frente a ella habían cuatro jóvenes todos llevan armaduras de diferentes colores y tras ellos una lluvia de estrellas caía pero lo que hiso estremecer a la joven princesa fue su apariencia y los nombres escritos en una esquina del cuadro; Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y Akira la princesa se quedó contemplando aquella pintura que fue hecha hace quien sabe cuántos miles de años en el pasado y aun así ellos no habían cambiado nada la princesa fue retirando las sabanas de los demás cuadros y en ellos siempre se mostraba a las tres guerreras que ahora la acompañaban siempre las mismas chicas, siempre esos rostros protegiendo a la familia real de Kinmoku el cuarto integrante de aquel grupo que solo aprecia en la primera pintura parecía mirar con desaprobación lo que habían hecho los soberanos del planeta de fuego.

—Te regresare a tus guerreros sailor Cosmos - dijo Kakyuu mirando la pintura de los cuatro chicos y aunque ella no conocía a Cosmos y de hecho a lo largo de los siglos y milenios nadie jamás menciono la apariencia de la sailor guardiana del orden la princesa del fuego se sentía unida a aquella sailor legendaria.

* * *

Seiya tirito, estaba haciendo frio y sentía su cama dura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un perro mirándolo con curiosidad desde un costado del enorme contenedor de basura el moreno parpadeo sorprendido y fue incorporándose el horrible olor a podrido le lleno la nariz miro hacia los lados intranquilo y vio unas altas paredes y allá al frente un coche acaba de pasar a toda velocidad el moreno se restrego los ojos y alzo la mirada al cielo un conocido y añorado color azul le dio la bienvenida.

—No es posible— dijo apoyándose en la pared del callejón de alguna manera su anhelo secreto se había hecho realidad esta una vez más en la tierra.

* * *

Serena se despertó sobresaltada y miro la hora eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y los volvió a cerrar había soñado con un absurdo que la hizo, despertar había soñado con Seiya volviendo por ella y aunque sabía que aquello nunca ocurrirá quería volver al sueño solo un momento más para ver nuevamente a su amigo, a su estrella.

Dos semanas después Serena estaba nerviosa y otra vez jugaba con su sortija mientras esperaba a que Darién llegara Mina que se había dado el tiempo para acompañarla atribuía los nervios de su amiga a las ansias de ver a su prometido pero Serena se sentía inquieta por otros motivos.

El vuelo de Darién finalmente llego y cuando el moreno hizo su aparición la rubia sintió que sus temores se hacían realidad no había sentido las mariposas ni siquiera sabía que hacer ahora que al verlo había comprobado que sus sentimientos habían ido desapareciendo, sentía cariño por Darién pero no amor sentía que podían ser buenos amigos pero no se veía en un futuro junto a él, casados y formando una familia menos aun dirigiendo a un reino.

—Serena que alegría verte — dijo el sonriente después le dio un beso casto en los labios

—Bienvenido Darién — respondido ella embozando su mejor sonrisa aunque fue falsa y carente de sentimiento.

La rubia se sentía cada vez más perdida ¿que aria ahora? miro a su amiga y vio más emoción y alegría en Mina que en ella misma. Darien por otro lado se sintió un poco raro al no recibir el " _querido Darién"_ efusivo de su prometida pero lo atribuyo a que ella ya no era más la chiquilla hiperactiva que solía llegar tarde a clases como todos Serena había madurado se dijo él y ese fue su primer error..

Continuara….


	2. Dilemas

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

 _ **Dilemas**_

La mañana había llegado a Kinmoku pero todos corrían de un lado a otro en la puerta de la habitación de Fighter se hallaban Maker con su computadora desplegada

—¿Has encontrado algo? —pregunto Healer junto a ella estaba la princesa Kakyuu

—Nada que me diga donde esta lo único que he descubierto es un ínfimo rastro de una energía desconocida no me parece maligna pero tampoco es luminosa no lo comprendo —dijo Maker tecleando a toda velocidad la pelirroja soberana suspiro apesadumbrada

—Tranquila princesa encontraremos a Fighter además ella es fuerte y podrá cuidarse sola — dijo Healer, Maker le lanzó una mirada algo molesta pero volvió rápidamente a sus datos.

—Chicas — dijo la princesa y cerro con fuerza los ojos.

Maker y Healer miraron preocupadas a su princesa la peliplata intento llevarse a la princesa pero Kakyuu no se movió sus ojos recorrieron la habitación la cama aun desecha, las cosas en el suelo. Pero ella pudo reconocer la energía cuando ingreso a la habitación, como olvidarla si la noche anterior aquella misma energía le había exigido revelar la verdad a sus guardianas.

—Princesa creo que lo mejor es que no esté aquí nosotras la mantendremos informada — dijo Healer poniendo su mano en el hombro de la soberana y alejándola del lugar.

—Yo… — la pelirroja se dejó guiar por la peliplata

— _Devuélvele sus mocosos a Cosmos antes que este universo sea borrado por el vacío_ — la vos fue un susurro que solo la princesa oyó y un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo.

Healer atribuyo el estremecimiento de su princesa a la situación que estaba atravesando se puso furiosa donde rayos estaba Fighter y que le había pasado y más importante porque había dejado su broche de transformación eran preguntas a las que ni Maker había hallado respuesta.

—Helar, quiero estar sola —dijo la princesa, la peliplata miro la puerta era la habitación de la princesa la sailor asintió y se marcho.

Caminado por los pasillos vio a los guardias y a tres chicas que recientemente habían despertado como sailors, de aquellas chiquillas se encargaba Fighter pero con la desaparición de la pelinegra la seguridad en el castillo había sido aumentada y las tres jóvenes sailors estaban ayudando con lo que podían.

Helar suspiro sus ojos verdes se detuvieron un instante en los ventanales que daban al jardín por alguna razón se sintió nostálgica aquel jardín no había cambiado desde que llego al palacio junto a sus dos compañeras pero ella tenía la impresión de que algo había cambiado era una sensación extraña pero sentía que algo allí no estaba como siempre tal vez en la reconstrucción algo había variado se dijo y sacudiendo la cabeza se alejó de los ventanales debía hablar con Maker.

La princesa Kakyuu miro el retrato que estaba sobre su mesa una donde aparecían sus guardianas poco después de que las conoció los ojos de la monarca se llenaron de lágrimas aun recordaba a su madre bajando a aquella cámara oculta en el sótano no debió seguirla pero lo hiso su madre y su padre bajaron allí y… la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza quería olvidar lo que le revelaron los monarcas.

— _Cuando el tiempo haya pasado y sea oportuno deberás usar el cristal de fuego y volver a dormir a las Sailor Starlights Kakyuu_

— _¿Por qué? - pregunto_

— _Porque ellas no pertenecen a nuestro mundo hija, son guerreras pero no pertenecen a este mundo ellas_ …

Kakyuu cerró los ojos, lo había prometido cuando supo la verdad, prometió nunca volver a repetir el siglo y ahora estaba dudando pero no por querer retener el poder de las estrellas, dudaba porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellas ¿la odiarían por no habérselo dicho antes? ¿La culparían por lo que estaba ocurriendo? las preguntas atormentaban a la pelirroja y la hacían dudar.

Maker se hallaba en su estudio tenía varias máquinas encendidas pero no conseguía nada, nadie noto el momento en que Fighter desaprecio no hubo presencias extrañas no hubo nada anormal aparte de aquel ínfimo rastro de energía y claro el broche de Fighter, la castaña sabía que sea lo que sea que le había ocurrido a la morena debía haberla tomado por sorpresa de otra manera ella se habría defendido.

—¿Hallaste algo?— pregunto Healer ingresando a la habitación

—Nada aún estoy preocupada por Fighter ella no tiene su broche esta indefensa así — dijo la castaña.

—Lo sé, pero nada podemos hacer si no sabemos donde esta además la princesa está muy rara creo que la desaparición de Fighter le afecto demasiado — dijo Healer

* * *

En la tierra. Serena tenía la mirada perdida mientras Darién iba revisando unos documentos, el moreno estaba ansioso de iniciar en el hospital mientras que Serena solo veía hacia fuera aquella noche no había luna solo las estrellas, las pocas que se podían ver en cielo de Tokio tenían toda la atención de la chica que permanecía en el mas absoluto silencio el moreno entonces noto el largo silencio que los había acompañado desde que se habían sentado a cenar miro a su novia pero la rubia parecía perdida en su propio mundo con su mirada en la ventana.

—Serena – la llamo el moreno pero la chica no contesto solo continuo con los ojos perdidos en el cielo nocturno – ¿Serena está todo bien? - pregunto el moreno moviéndola ligeramente

—He, ho Darién ¿qué ocurre? — pregunto ella despertando y mirando al moreno confundida

—Eso te pregunto ¿te ocurre algo malo? — pregunto preocupado

—No para nada, solo creo que ya es algo tarde, debo volver a casa mis padres se preocuparan— dijo ella sonriendo para tranquilizarlo

—Puedo llevarte si me das unos minutos — dijo él dejando los documentos.

—No te preocupes Darién comenzaras a trabajar mañana es mejor que descanses —le respondió la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente

Un minuto después el moreno se quedó en mitad de su apartamento su novia le había dado un rápido beso en la mejilla y después de coger su chamarra se marchó sin mirar atrás Darién se quedó en silencio viendo la puerta cerrada Serena se había vuelto algo distante y ya no lo atosigaba como antes y Darién sintió que su novia estaba demasiado alejada, más antes de darle más vueltas su móvil sonó y el dejo sus dudas en segundo lugar cuando oyó la voz de un colega suyo.

Serena caminaba por la calle en silencio desde que Darién había vuelto la rubia lo estaba evitando, pasaba tiempo con él para no levantar sospechas y para intentar recordar lo que una vez sintió por el moreno pero trataba siempre de que su tiempo alado del moreno fuese el menor posible pues sabía que una parte de ella lo quería pero otra una mayor parte veía a Darién solo como un buen amigo pero el amor con todos los nervios, la ansiedad y las mariposas había migrado lejos.

—¿Porque no puedo volver a sentir lo mismo? — se preguntó mientras caminaba sola hacia su casa.

* * *

Seiya suspiro aliviado ahora agradecido infinitamente que Taiki hubiese abierto aquellas cuentas personales en el banco para cada uno de ellos pues cuando aprecio en la tierra estaba en un pijama de mujer con el cabello revuelto y completamente confundido además su broche de transformación estaba en Kinmoku pero allí en el suelo había una rectangular tarjeta de plástico que él recodaba muy bien, su manger se las había dado cuando abrieron sus cuentas en el banco pero él no recordaba haber tenido aquella tarjeta cuando se fue a dormir más fue lo último que le importo a la hora de conseguir ropa nueva y algo para comer.

Ahora en la habitación de un hotel aún estaba indeciso y preguntándose qué hacer pues después de conseguir la ropa estuvo horas fuera de la preparatoria Juuban hasta que vio a las adolescentes salir todas las chicas hablaban y reían Seiya las observaba pero a pesar de haber estado allí durante un buen rato no vio a su rubia y alegre bombón entonces recodo que Serena seguramente ya había terminado la preparatoria y quiso ir a la casa de la chica estuvo dando vueltas pero al final desistió y se marchó.

Ahora solo en la habitación del hotel se sentía muy confundido una parte de el solo quería quedarse en la tierra buscar a la princesa lunar y estar a su lado pero por otro lado sentía que estaba traicionando a sus compañeras y a la princesa Kakyuu cerró los ojos no lo comprendía ¿porque se había tenido que enamorar de Serena, porque a su lado se sentía completo, porque no podía simplemente olvidarla o guardarla como un recuerdo?

—Rayos - dijo en voz alta se acercó a la ventana y vio el cielo la noche era oscura solo habían estrellas, una noche sin luna.

* * *

Akira le dio una patada a la puerta estaba frustrado quería salir del castillo pero no podía y este seguía su camino hacia la vía láctea se revolvió el cabello rubio y se acercó al espejo de la habitación una vez más aprecio en castillo de la princesa Kakyuu y la pelirroja estaba sentada mientras Maker y Healer la miraban expectantes.

—Espero que hagas lo correcto princesa del fuego- dijo el rubio

* * *

En Kinmoku Kakyuu tenía la penetrante mirada de sus guerreras sobre ella no sabía que decir ambas chicas miraban expectantes a la princesa no sabían porque las había mandado a llamar pero parecía ser algo importante

—Princesa si es por Fighter no debe preocuparse nosotras la hallaremos —

—No es eso mis queridas Starlights— dijo la pelirroja mirándolas con una profunda tristeza

—¿Qué le ocurre princesa? — pregunto Maker empezando a alarmarse

—Yo…. debo enseñarles algo — dijo ella poniéndose de pie

Ambas chicas miraron a la pelirroja pero decidieron seguirla en silencio Kakyuu camino mirando hacia el frente las llevo por un pasillo y luego a un pasaje oculto tras una chimenea de mármol las dos guerreras dieron un paso atrás algo de aquel sitio no les gustaba.

—¿Princesa está segura? — pregunto Healer dudosa

—Si, esto es algo que no puedo posponer mas — dijo la pelirroja Maker asintió y se adentró en el pasillo junto a su princesa

Healer miraba las paredes y las sentía extrañas temía continuar pero finalmente decidió seguir a la princesa descendieron casi un cuarto de hora y cuando llegaron abajo la princesa saco una llave y la insertó en la puerta dio tres giros y soltó la llave

—¿Princesa? — pregunto Marker

—Antes de entrar deben saber que yo las quiero mucho mis sailors — dijo la pelirroja

—¿Que ocurre? —pregunto Healer de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de volver no quería estar en aquel lugar, no quería saber que había al oro lado de la puerta

—Vamos — dijo Kakyuu y termino de abrir la puerta la sala se ilumino al instante Maker y Healer observaron el lugar con curiosidad preguntándose porque su princesa estaba tan extraña.

La pelirroja observo a sus guerreras, las chicas estaban distraídas mirando la gran cantidad de libros y algunas reliquias pero Maker se giró para ver a su princesa entonces noto algo que había pasado por alto hasta ese momento una pintura de ellas pero con apariencia masculina estaban los tres con un joven más y tras ellos una lluvia de estrellas caía Maker dio un paso atrás como era posible que hubiese un cuadro de los hermanos Kou allí si nadie en Kinmoku aparte de la princesa las había visto con aquellas apariencias.

Healer acaba de descubrir otra pintura una donde se podía ver a la abuela de Kakyuu cuando tomo la corona pero eso no era lo relevante sino que allí junto a la hermosa reina estaban ellas las Sailor Starlights pero aquello no podía ser eso ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo atrás Healer también retrocedió y sus ojos fueron recorriendo las pinturas en cada una de ellas aprecia el rey o reina de turno junto a sus guardianas, junto a las Sailor Starlights, siempre ellas con los mismos rostros sin ningún cambio a través de los siglos.

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunto Maker la pelirroja la miro con tristeza sus fuertes guerreras estaban muy conmocionadas

—Yo, tengo que contarle una larga historia — dijo Kakyuu

* * *

Serena se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba un baño el agua empezaba a enfriarse pero ella no pareció notarlo Darién comenzaría a trabajar y eso restringiría sus visitas pero aquello no la molestaba cerro los ojos y volvió a suspirar últimamente lo hacía mucho.

—Serena apresúrate — dijo Samy tocando la puerta insistente

La rubia se puso en pie el agua estaba ahora helada así que rápidamente se envolvió en una toalla y dejo su ropa sucia en la cesta al día siguiente tendría un nuevo trabajo temporal salió del baño con el pijama puesto y después de cepillar su cabello se acostó.

 _Una vez más estaba en la oscuridad entonces la fantasmal figura aprecio otra vez ahora no hablaba solo le lanzaba profundas miradas de molestia Serena quería saber porque pero la mujer se limitaba mover la cabeza parecía muy cansada los ojos rojos se suavizaron un poco y ella alzo una mano la rubia la imito y cuando sus dedos se rosaron sintió una cosquilleo pero entonces la morena desaprecio dejándola sola frente a los espejos desde cada uno de los cuales la veían tres personas diferentes_

— _¿Qué debo hacer? - se preguntó la chica pero no hubo respuesta_

* * *

 _Seiya caminaba lentamente por un palacio enorme vestía una armadura extraña y tenía una espada en el cinto llego a un gran salón donde vio a Taiki y Yaten ellos también llevaban armaduras y entonces una cuarta persona apareció no podía ver bien su rostro pero distinguía su cabello dorado_

— _Se me hizo tarde_ — _se excuso_

— _A ti siempre se te hace tarde_ — _dijo Yaten riendo pero era una risa despreocupada y la mirada de los otros dos era calmada nada que ver son sus actuales versiones._

— _Chicos_ — _alguien los hizo alzar el rostro_

Seiya abrió los ojos el sonido del despertador le hizo pegar un brinco algo asustado se sentó y miro el sol ingresando por la ventana un nuevo día comenzaba y el seguía atrapado en la tierra

Serena se vistió cogió su chaqueta y después de despedirse de su madre y padre se marchó tenía un nuevo trabajo temporal así que estaba emocionada sonrió recordando la flojera que le daba despertar antes para ir a la escuela pero ahora que no tenía que asistir despertaba temprano ironías de la vida se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

El enorme letrero del lugar donde trabajaría le dio la bienvenida la rubia sonrió e ingreso era un nuevo día y este un nuevo trabajo nada podría ir mal.

Seiya salió de su habitación en el hotel el día anterior había revisado su cuenta tenía suficiente dinero como para empezar a alquilar un piso y ya después vería que pasaba, caminaba distraído por la calle hasta que vio una rubia cabellera en un escaparate de una librería.

—No seas tonto Seiya no podría ser ella - se dijo y siguió caminando

Serena tenía una sutil sonrisa mientras iba colocando nuevos libros su nuevo trabajo era en una librería y ahora le habían pedido que acomodara los libros que habían quedado fuera de su lugar entonces cuando iba a agacharse un largo cabello negro llamo su atención pero lo descarto rápidamente y volvió su atención a la que iba haciendo.

—Es imposible él no podría estar aquí - se dijo

* * *

Darién miro su teléfono y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa había tomado unos minutos para descansar pues desde que llego al hospital había estado algo ocupado un accidente de coches puso al hospital de cabeza ahora que finalmente tenía un tiempo se preguntaba porque Serena no lo había llamado porque por lo general la rubia dejaba no menos de diez mensajes al día.

—Seguramente está ocupada ayer menciono algo sobre un nuevo trabajo —se dijo y le restó importancia aquel fue el segundo error que el hombre comentaría

Continuara….

* * *

¡Hey! aquí estoy con otro cap

primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews fuente de toda inspiracion jajaj

me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y espero que les siga gustando y me sigan dejando reviwes

:)


	3. Revelación

_**Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

 _ **Revelación**_

Healer miraba en silencio a Kakyuu Maker por otro lado se había acercado a la pintura de los cuatro jóvenes y permanecía con la mirada fija en el cuadro.

— No es verdad no pude ser verdad — dijo la platinada completamente en negación

— Lo siento — susurro la princesa del fuego

—¿Porque ahora, porque nos lo ha contado ahora? — pregunto la castaña

— Cosmos desaprecio hace miles de años y Caos también y hubo paz en el universo por mucho tiempo las sailor siguieron despertando para proteger sus planetas pero nunca hubo una batalla tan grande como…. —

— Como la que ocasiono Galaxia o las que han venido ocurriendo en las diferentes galaxias más específicamente en la vía láctea ¿cierto? — pregunto Marker

— Así es creo que lo que hizo Galaxia repercutió en todos lados y ha liberado algo más oscuro y peligroso por ese motivo …

— Por eso nos lo cuentas ¿verdad? — la interrumpió la ojiverde su flequillo le cubría los ojos y tenía los puños apretados fuertemente

— Chicas yo …

— Según lo que nos ha dicho princesa del fuego somos realmente hombres, no sailors, somos guerreros de sailor cosmos — la corto Maker

— Es cierto ¿porque si somos inmortales y hombres tenemos estas apariencias y nuestros recuerdos son tan recientes? — pregunto Healar

Kakyuu suspiro todo era muy difícil les había dicho a las Starlights la razón por la que estaban en todas las pinturas le revelo que ellas en realidad eran guerreros protegidos por sailor Cosmos compañeros de batalla de la legendaria sailor les conto que durante muchos siglos los reyes de Kinmoku los habían retenido en aquel planeta alejándolos de Cosmos que tras una batalla hace muchos siglos atrás desaprecio pero aun no les contaba como habían terminado ellos allí y nos que no quisiera decirles era simplemente que aquello no lo sabía.

— ¡Kakyuu conteste! – dijo Maker mirándola

— ¡No lo sé!, nunca me contaron como ustedes llegaron a este planeta o la razón de que Akira, el cuarto guerrero no estuviese junto a ustedes pero si se porque tienen esa apariencias y la razón de que sus recuerdos sean recientes. Los broches de transformación que llevan con ustedes suprimen sus poderes como guerreros dándoles los poderes de sailors y cada vez que despiertan esos mismos broches les otorgan recuerdos nuevos, cada vez que han despertado todo ha vuelto a empezar para ustedes — dijo la princesa sin mirarlas.

— ¿y las personas, las demás personas es que acaso no les extraña vernos una y otra ves? porque puede que el tiempo se detenga para nosotras pero para los demás no, hay niños que nos conocen ahora siempre la hemos escoltado fuera del palacio siempre nos han visto ¿acaso nadie recuerda a la sailor Starlights que acompañaron a su madre y a todos en el pasado?- pregunto Healer aferrándose aun a la esperanza de que todo fuera un error Maker suspiro ella intuía la respuesta.

— Mi madre me dijo que cuando ustedes volvieran a dormir todo sobre ustedes desaparecería, las personas lo olvidarían todo solo la familia real conservaría sus memorias es un castigo por lo que hemos hecho — dijo la pelirroja sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en la pintura de su madre.

—¿Cómo volvemos a ser nosotros como recuperamos nuestra verdadera apariencia? — pregunto Marker.

— mientras más usan los broches más real se vuelve esta vida y si separan de los broches durante un tiempo prolongado creo que sus verdaderas apariencias volverán a surgir y puede que sus recuerdos también — dijo la princesa en un susurro apenas audible.

Maker apretó el broche en su pecho y lo arranco dejándolo caer al suelo su transformación despareció dejando solo a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas se miró las manos siempre había creído ser una sailor y había estado orgullosa de ello y de aquellos poderes que en más de una ocasión habían salvado su vida y ahora descubría que eran también los causantes de que vivieran un siglo interminable de mentiras porque para ella todo era una mentira la castaña apretó los puños clavándose las uñas y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cámara subterránea.

— Maker — dijo la princesa viéndola salir.

—¿Tiene idea de donde se encuentra Fighter? — pregunto Healer su mano estaba también entorno al broche lo apretó con fuerza pero no lo quito.

— No, no sé dónde se encuentre — respondió la pelirroja, Healer le dio una mirada herida y también salió dejando sola a la princesa.

Kakyuu dejo salir un sollozo ahogado había perdido a sus queridas amigas estaba seguro de eso.

— esta hecho Cosmos, ellos saben la verdad ahora — dijo

Maker se apoyó en la pared de su habitación y cerró los ojos. Había peleado por la princesa Kakyuu y al parecer por la familia real de Kinmoku desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás ¿y que recibió a cambio? solo mentiras y traición, la castaña era la más centrada de las tres pero no encontraba el lado positivo a lo que les habían revelado todo era mentira su vida entera era una mentira y ni siquiera sabía que hacer ahora, por donde debía empezar estaba completamente perdida, pero una cosa tenia segura no se quedaría más en el planeta de fuego iría buscar respuestas.

Healer se encerró en su habitación en su mano estaba en el broche de transformación lo miro dolida ella de las tres chicas era quien más apegada estaba a su vida como sailor y ahora descubría que todo era mentira que nunca fue una sailor y que ni siquiera era una mujer pero lo peor de todo fue descubrir que la princesa a la que adoraba y la familia que ella creyó la apreciaba solo la engañaron aprovechándose de su lealtad y de un poder que no recordaba; las lágrimas caían por su rostro la peliplata arrojo el broche contra la pared y fijo la vista en una fotografía que tenia o mejor dicho que Fighter había conservado en la imagen estaban ellas aunque con aquellas apariencias masculinas junto a las sailor de la tierra todos sonreían.

— Por lo menos eso fue real — dijo

Maker se había clamado y ahora estaba sumergida en su computadora había cientos de leyendas de Cosmos, viejas historias pero nada de que le ocurrió, la historia de su desaparición estaba perdida al igual que la de los guerreros que algunas la acompañaron.

— Maker — dijo Healer entrando a la habitación

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la castaña

—¿Porque en la tierra regresamos a nuestra verdadera forma? — Pregunto la peliplata mostrándole la fotografía

Maker se quedó observando la imagen ciertamente nunca se lo pregunto en Kinmoku ellas eran guerreras pero también vestían de civiles y jamás habían tenido esa apariencia masculina ahora que se lo preguntaba no lo comprendía ¿porque en la tierra tomaron esa apariencia?, sus cuerpos e incluso sus mentes se transformaron adoptando al completo la versión masculina cierto que allí su misión era encontrar a la princesa del fuego y aquella apariencia les facilito las cosas pero cual fue el motivo de que al pisar el planeta tierra sus apariencias cambiaran.

— Maker ¿sigues conmigo? — pregunto Healer moviendo la mano frente al castaña

— Creo que deberíamos viajar a la tierra tal vez haya allí una pista sobre nosotros tal vez la princesa de la luna sepa algo pues la última mención que halle sobre sailor Cosmos es allí, en el antiguo imperio de la luna. —

—¿Y Fighter? — pregunto Healer la castaña la miro por un momento dejo de pensar en su compañera pero antes de marcharse debían hallarla y contarle la verdad.

* * *

Akira se sentó en el suelo del palacio tenía tres espejos delante de el, uno le mostraba a las starlights otro mostraba la tierra donde increíblemente Serena y Seiya aún no se habían encontrado aunque en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de verse pero el destino era caprichoso, más el tercer espejo solo mostraba la oscuridad absoluta.

— Sailor cosmos por favor te necesitamos — susurro el rubio mirando al moreno a través del espejo

* * *

Serena se desperezo había estado casi toda la mañana repartiendo volantes era víspera de navidad y habían unos descuentos grandiosos en la librería la rubia suspiro cuando al llegar a la tienda la vio bastante llena suspiro cansada y se dispuso a ingresar por la puerta trasera.

Seiya iba cruzando la calle con un café caliente en la mano en Kinmoku no tenían aquella pintoresca fiesta y la última vez que el visito la tierra estaban tan ocupados además no lograron quedarse para ver aquella fiesta se acomodó mejor la bufanda y vio la calle llena de nieve sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse cuando un cabello rubio llamo su atención pero entre tantas personas lo perdió de vista la noche fue avanzando y el moreno camina en silencio asía ya tres semanas que estaba en la tierra y cada tarde como un ritual se daba una vuelta por la casa de Serena nunca la veía y no se atrevía a tocar y después de veinte minutos contemplando el balcón de la chica se marchaba por aquellos días las calles se llenaron de nieve y las familias y parejas iban por allí entrando a las grandes tiendas y comprando muchas cosas.

Él había pensado que hacer mientras estaba en la tierra no tenía poderes y además el dinero no le duraría para siempre, tenía que buscar un trabajo por unos días contemplo la posibilidad de volver a cantar pero sin los demás no se sentía bien además no quería que las outers se aparecieran por su departamento preguntando qué rayos asía allí cuando lo imaginaban en Kinmoku alzo la cabeza y noto que estaba nevando nuevamente siguió caminando sin rumbo.

* * *

Darien cogió el móvil y busco a Serena en sus contactos hacia tres días que habían quedado pero a última hora él cancelo su cena de navidad tenía que estar de guardia en el hospital. La rubia se mostró comprensiva pero Darién se sintió culpable ya que Serena y él habían tenido planes y ella les dijo a las chicas que estarían juntos así que ellas habían hecho otros planes.

El móvil sonó tres veces y entonces la voz de la rubia se oyó…

— _Hola Darien -_ dijo ella el moreno suspiro

— Quería disculparme por cancelar nuestros planes al último momento Serena te prometo que te lo compensare. —

— _No te preocupes todo está bien además es tu trabajo, Serena ven vamos a tomar ponche la jefa dijo que ya podíamos cerrar_ —dijo una voz algo distante — _enseguida voy Mika -_ respondió la rubia

—¿Estás trabajando? — pregunto Darién sorprendido pues creyó que la rubia estaría en su casa

— _Bueno la verdad es que después de que cancelar nuestra cita me llamo mi jefa quería saber si podía ir a la librería a apoyarlos y nosotros ya no íbamos a cenar juntos y las chicas están ocupadas, mis padres salieron de la ciudad, Samy se reunió con sus amigos así que decidí aprovechar que me darían un bono especial por trabajar en víspera de navidad_ — respondió Serena, Darién se sintió terrible su novia estaba completamente sola pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada.

— Serena… yo… ¿podemos vernos mañana tal vez en la tarde te parece? por favor — la chica permaneció en silencio unos minutos

— _Está bien nos vemos mañana Darién y feliz navidad_ — dijo antes de colgar

Darien miro el aparato Serena había colgado suspiro tal vez debería llamar a las chicas pero entonces recordó que su novia le dijo que todas tenían planes suspiro apesadumbrado pero no pudo lamentarse más pues lo llamaron de la sala de emergencias navidad estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza para los médicos con la cantidad de pacientes que iban llegando por diversos motivos.

* * *

Serena suspiro aliviada era víspera de navidad y ella se sentía tranquila aunque algo sola habían hecho planes con Darién y les dijo a sus amigas que no estaría disponible así que ellas hicieron sus propios planes pero al final Darién fue llamado al hospital y Serena se quedó sola por ese motivo decidió ir a la librería miro su reloj eran cerca de las once y media de la noche la rubia había tomado el último tren y desde la estación apresuro el paso aunque las calles a pesar de ser tan noche aún estaban iluminadas y habían muchas personas a pesar de que estaba nevando, alzo el rostro al cielo y vio todo cubierto era una pena no poder ver las estrellas en una noche tan bonita al pasar por el parque vio a una pareja caminado tomados de la mano y sonrió. Hace cuanto ella no se comportaba así con Darién volvió a suspirar pensar en Darién la hacía sentir culpable pues a pesar de que él se esforzaba porque pasaran algo de tiempo juntos ella simplemente no se sentía cómoda.

Una corriente de viento la hiso tiritar y acomodarse mejor la bufanda su cabello se agito cubriéndole un poco la cara

— Maldición — dijo entonces vio a una persona sentada en una banca el viento también jugaba con su cabello.

Seiya había llegado al parque, la casa de su bombón estaba completamente a oscuras supuso que seguramente ella estaba con su novio o sus amigas así que dio media vuelta y caminando sin rumbo acabo en el parque estaba cansado y se sentó algunas parejas iban por allí pero el moreno no les prestaba atención sonrió al recordar a Serena y a la pequeña Chibi Chibi una fuerte corriente de viento entonces casi le arranca la bufanda y agito su cabello despeinándolo al completo se disponía a intentar acomodar su cabello cuando la voz que tanto había estado deseando escuchar lo llamo.

—¿Seiya? — pregunto Serena. al ver ese oscuro cabello largo lo primero que pensó fue que aquella persona era Seiya

El moreno se tensó creyendo que tal vez su mente le jugaba una broma se giró lentamente asustado de que al voltear no hubiera nadie pero cuando se giró unos asombrados ojos azules le miraron.

— Bombon — susurro se puso en pie y se acercó a la chica que lo miraba como si viera a un fantasma

—¿Realmente eres tú? — pregunto ella dudosa, él sonrió y la rubia alzo una mano con la intención de tocar la mejilla del moreno pero a unos centímetros se detuvo creyendo que al tocarlo desaparecería.

— Soy real — dijo Seiya tomando entre sus manos heladas la enguantada mano de la rubia y llevándola a su rostro

— Estas aquí, realmente estas aquí Seiya — los ojos azules de Serena se pusieron acuosos

El moreno asintió sin soltar la mano de la chica mientras ella había empezado a llorar sin darse siquiera cuenta Seiya se sentía en un sueño después de tanto finalmente la tenía frente a él con esos hermosos ojos azules que lo enamoraron.

Serena sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente frente a ella estaba él, Seiya con quien había soñado las últimas noches por quien unas extrañas mariposa habían empezado a volar en su pecho.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo y la nieve seguía cayendo cubriendo todo con un manto blanco mientras que ajenos a todo la pareja se abrazaba sin importarles el frio o la celebración que se lleva acabo a su alrededor ambos se sentían felices, ambos habían recibido el mejor regalo, estaban juntos.

* * *

Akira sonrió al fin después de tanto Seiya y ella estaban juntos rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y giro la perilla la puerta se abrió con un suave click y el rubio vio a las estrellas alrededor del enorme palacio flotante era hora de comenzar a moverse cerro los ojos y emprendió el viaje asía el planeta de fuego tenía que hallar a los demás.

En cuanto el rubio abandono el lugar el espejo que mostraba la oscuridad se agrieto y resquebrajo hasta estallar en mil pedazos de los trozos rotos emergió una oscura niebla que fue tomando forma las puertas del castillo se cerraron y este se detuvo por completo.

— _Date prisa Cosmos no podre retenerlo mucho tempo más_ — _susurro una voz mientras el palacio se llenaba de oscuridad._

* * *

Seiya abrió los ojos era ya de día el sol entraba por la ventana pero no le apetecía levantarse había tenido un sueño maravilloso soñó que encontraba a su bombón soñó que ella lo abrasaba, suspiro y se dio la vuelta aterrizando en el suelo parpadeo desconcertado no recordaba que su cama fuera tan pequeña.

— ¿Te has caído del sillón? — pregunto riendo Serena Seiya parpadeo desconcertado ¡no fue un sueño había hallado a bombón¡ y claro después la chica lo regaño por no usar guantes y lo arrastro hasta su casa ahora lo recordaba.

— Buenos días bombón — dijo mirándola desde el suelo con una divertida sonrisa

— Buenas tardes dirás — respondió ella señalando el reloj

El moreno se sentó eran las dos de la tarde Serena aún estaba sonriendo era navidad y pensó que la pasaría sola pues Darién cancelo a última hora la cena, sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad sus amigas habían hechos sus propios planes creyendo que ella pasaría la navidad con Darién al final cuando volvía a casa solo quería dormir pero entonces lo vio, era Seiya, su amigo había vuelto no se dijeron mucho solo se abrazaron bajo la lenta nevada y con los fuegos artificiales iluminado el cielo nada les importo y después de que estuvieron abrazados un buen rato Serena entonces reparo en las manos casi azules del moreno.

— ¿Pero no has traído guantes? — pregunto la rubia sin sujetando entre sus manos las helas manos del moreno

—No creí que fueran necesarios no parecía que aria tanto frio — respondió el sin borrar la sonrisa.

Serena lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a su casa cuando el moreno estornudo por tercera vez así es como Seiya acabo durmiendo en el sofá.

— Bombon ¿qué me vas preparar de desayuno/almuerzo? — pregunto apoyándose en la mesa.

— Ya estas con esa arrogante actitud de nuevo — dijo ella rodando los ojos Seiya se rio y después de unos minutos Serena se le unió

El móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar rápidamente contesto

— Hola Mina ¿qué tal la estás pasando? — pregunto sin perder su sonrisa

Seiya la observo hablar no le prestó atención a lo que decía solo la detallaba Serena había cambiado la adolecente que él conoció se había transformado en una mujer una hermosa mujer.

El moreno suspiro al volver a ver a Serena solo confirmo lo que ya sabía estaba enamorado de ella la amaba y no podía cambiarlo ni ignorarlo más también sabía que ella no le correspondía para su dulce bombón el solo era un buen amigo y aunque eso lo lastimaba quería estar cerca de ella verla feliz y que no perdiera su sonrisa aunque aquello a él lo matara.

— Bombon ¿y si vamos a comer fuera? — pregunto cuando la chica dejo el móvil sobre la mesa

— Pero eso sería abusar de tu buena voluntad — dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

— Tómalo como un pago por salvarme de la congelación ayer — respondió él.

— En ese caso creo que puedo aceptar aunque la última vez que salimos casi lloras cuando tuviste que pagar la cuenta de los takoyaki — respondió la chica mirándolo con una ceja alzada y sin borrar esa sonrisa

— Yo no recuerdo eso bombón — respondió Seiya acercándose a la rubia la chica se rio y se escabullo para conseguir un abrigo, guantes y una bufanda.

Serena y Seiya al final acabaron en un súper mercado al parecer la mayoría de restaurantes estaban cerrados y no les quedo de otra.

La rubia no había dejado de sonreír al igual que su acompañante ambos se sentían muy cómodos juntos era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sentían que aquellos tres años solo fueron un sueño las bromas de Seiya y las risas de Serena no faltaron mientras caminaban juntos hacia el departamento del moreno que les quedo más cerca.

— Después de probar mi deliciosa comida bombón nada te sabrá igual — dijo

— Mientras sea comestible yo estaré feliz — respondio la chica

Seiya preparo un simple aperitivo Serena miraba intrigada el plato había una enorme tortilla de huevo con verduras y un vaso de zumo de naranja acompñandolo

— creí que con todo el alarde que hiciste prepararías algo más elaborado — comento

El moreno desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín la verdad nunca aprendió a cocinar en su primera visita y desde que había llegado había vivido de ramen instantáneo y hamburguesas lo único que aprendió a preparar fue tortilla de huevo y zumo de naranja que vio en un programa de cocina.

— pero está muy rico — dijo de pronto Serena. Seiya se giró y vio a la chica terminado la tortilla sonrió divertido ella amaba la comida

— ves que no mentía bombón — respondio él picando la tortilla de su plato pero la mitad fue robada por Serena – ¡hey! eso era mío - protesto

— no sé de qué me hablas — respondió la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

Serena entonces entonces cayo en cuenta de a pesar de llevar un buen rato en aquel lugar no había visto a los hermanos de Seiya al principio no se fijó pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el apartamento era más pequeño y estaba algo vacio.

— ¿dónde están Taiki y Yaten? — pregunto entonces

Seiya suspiro ya se le hacía extraño que bombón no hubiese preguntado pero que le iba a responder si no tenía idea de cómo había llegado el a la tierra los ojos azules mirándolo le hicieron sonreír

— no están conmigo — dijo Seiya

—¿viniste solo? — pregunto

— algo así bombon — el moreno son sabia como explicarle la manera en que había llegado sin asustarla.

— pero y ¿la princesa Kakyuu y tus hermanos? — Serena no lo comprendía Seiya había vuelto solo ¿porque motivo, acaso era otra misión?.

— la princesa y ellos están en Kinmoku vine solo, o mejor dicho me trajeron solo a mí — dijo él la rubia le lanzo una mirada alarmada.

El moreno suspiro y le relato la manera en que había llegado le hablo de la sombra en su habitación también le dijo que no tenía poderes pues había perdido su broche Serena se preocupó ¿acaso era un nuevo enemigo? se preguntó.

— no era energía negativa bombon no la sentí agresiva solo me arrastro hasta aquí creo que fue mi deseo … - Serena lo miro a los ojos

— ¿tu deseo? - pregunto intrigada

— quería volver la tierra es un lugar muy interesante y quería verte — sonrió él.

Serena se quedó mirándolo en silencio su corazón se había acelerado con aquellas palabras sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían una sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago Seiya no sabía cómo interpretar a la rubia pues se había sonrojado y lo miraba algo ausente tal vez no debí decirle eso se dijo. El sonido del móvil de Serena rompió la atmosfera la chica cogió el aparato y cuando vio quien la llamaba volvió a la realidad de golpe.

— debo irme Seiya — dijo apesadumbrada

— te acompaño — se ofreció él ella lo miro un segundo antes de negar

— no voy a ir a mi casa tengo que ir a otro lugar, me esperan — dijo, el moreno entonces lo entendió ella se iba con su novio.

— no te preocupes bombón y feliz navidad — dijo sonriéndole ella le correspondió la sonrisa antes de marcharse.

De camino a la cafetería donde se vería con Darién metió la mano en la chaqueta y encontró una pequeña bolsita dentro de la cual estaba un oso miniatura sujetando una estrella Serena sonrió ante el obsequio de Seiya.

El moreno se quedó en silencio su apartamento, era más pequeño y ahora se sentía vacío camino hasta el sofá y cogió una guitarra que había comprado hace solo unos días atrás sus dedos se deslizaron por las cuerdas y las notas musicales fueron naciendo creando una canción nueva dedicada a buscar el resplandor más bello.

* * *

 _En Kinmoku_ Taiki se miró en el espejo tal como la princesa lo había dicho solo basto con alejarse de su broches para que su apariencia masculina volviera aunque había tomado casi dos semanas pero finalmente su verdadera naturaleza se manifestó, Healer por otro lado aún seguía con la apariencia femenina pero Taiki sospechaba que era debido a que la peliplata no quería aceptar del todo la verdad.

Una brillante luz aterrizo en el jardín del palacio y atrayendo a los guardias y las nuevas sailors todos estaban alertas pues cuando la luz desaprecio un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio les sonrió.

— ¿quién eres? — pregunto una de las sailors

— mi nombre es Akira y vengo a buscar a Taiki y Yaten la princesa Kakyuu me conoce — dijo el joven sin borrar la sonrisa mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar recordandole que en otro tiempo él había visitado aquel planeta pero en compañía de sus amigos, su familia.

Desde uno de los ventanales Healer se quedó petrificada allá abajo en el jardín estaba un joven rubio de cabello largo que tenía sujeto en una cola baja, llevaba un traje de color verde oscuro y sus ojos de un brillante color verde se habían fijado en ella, la peliplata lo vio sonreír y su última esperanza de que todo fuera un error desaprecio.

Continuara…

Gracias por su reviews fuente de toda inspiración jaja

Aquí les dejo otro cap espero les guste

Por cierto ¡feliz navidad! Que tangan unas geniales fiestas ;P

 _En esta época tan especial, les deseo que encuentren salud, amor y amistad. Y que lo que no encuentren puedan buscarlo por Google._ _jajajajaj_


	4. Decisión

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

 **Decisiones**

Akira miro a Taiki y luego sus ojos se posaron en la chica de cabellos plateados sonrió algo avergonzado nunca había visto directamente a Healar y debía admitir que era muy bella. Kakyuu por otro lado tenía la mirada fija en el joven rubio últimamente lo había visto mucho en la pintura pero verlo en persona era completamente diferente además Taiki no paraba de comparar al rubio con la peliplata, ambos tenían el mismo color de piel pálido y esos ojos verdes de aquel peculiar tono.

—¿Entonces tú eres Akira? — pregunto Taiki rompiendo el largo silencio que se había instalado desde que el visitante había sido llevado a esa sala

—Así es Taiki, yo soy Akira y durante todo este tiempo he estado atrapado sin poder salir en el palacio del alfa y omega —

—¿Cómo es que nos conoces?¿Sabes acaso quienes somos realmente nosotros? — pregunto el castaño, Healar también fijo la vista en el rubio cuando Taiki hizo aquella pregunta

—yo, los conosco desde hase mucho veran; mis… amigos y yo nacimos en una estrella lejana una planeta que hoy no es más que un recuerdo borroso en la memoria del universo. Hubo una guerra terrible no recuerdo mucho pues era muy pequeño pero recuerdo a mi madre llorando mientras nos llevaba a un lugar seguro. mi familia servía a la familia real, mi madre era gran amiga de la reina, tengo vagos recuerdos de los días antes de que la guerra llegara a la capital después todo fueron gritos oscuridad y... vacío, eso quedo en el lugar donde una vez se alzó un planeta próspero y hermoso. El vacío se tragó mi planeta y cuando creímos que nada nos salvaría ella llego, Sailor Cosmos, no sé cómo lo hizo pero detuvo el avance del vacío y nos llevó a nosotros con ella crecimos bajo la protección de Cosmos, sin preocupaciones, libres de todo. Ustedes, aunque no lo recuerden son mis compañeros, mis amigos y la única familia que tuve después de la destrucción de Astra, éramos… no, somos los guerreros de sailor Cosmos ella despertó nuestros poderes y nos dio la bendición de las estrellas eternas por ese motivo no envejecemos y somos casi inmortales — dijo el chico mirando con nostalgia una gema color verde en incrustada en su guante.

—¿Cómo llegamos a este planeta, porque no recuerdo nada de lo que dices? —pregunto Halear sus ojos demostraban la confusión y lucha que se desataba en su interior.

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas que por ahora no quisiera mencionar, porque para mí son muy recientes he permanecido en el antiguo palacio del alfa y omega bajo una maldición que me ha mantenido dormido durante todo este tiempo cuando desperté creí que solo habían pasado unos meses a lo mucho unos años pero la batalla en la que estuve paso a miles de años, Cosmos, ella se perdió por culpa mía intente ayudarla quería que se recuperara y también quise salvar a la heredera de la luna pero usar mi poder me lanzo al castillo donde fui prisionero durmiendo hasta hace poco — Akira suspiro se sentía tan frustrado por todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

—¿Cómo es que has despertado entonces? — pregunto Taiki

—Sentí nuevamente la energía de Cosmos pero también el vacío se está liberando, el mal crece cada vez más y la energía de Caos ha desaparecido casi por completo, la única que puede ayudarnos es Cosmos, por eso estoy aquí —

—Ella dijo que sin la ayuda de Cosmos el vacío borrara todo sin dejar rastro — dijo la princesa

—¿Ella? — pregunto Taiki

—He soñado con una sailor vestida de negro, una mujer de ojos rojos ella me advirtió sobre lo que está ocurriendo—respondió la princesa

—Esa es sailor Caos princesa, veran, cuando Cosmos desaprecio Caos también lo hizo y después yo quedé dormido así que nunca supe que le ocurrió — dijo Akira

—¿Qué es el vacío? — pregunto Healar

—El enemigo primordial, la nada. Cosmos una vez nos relató que al principio mismo solo existía una gran nada y entonces una chispa se encendió creando la luz y la oscuridad Cosmos y Caos ellas desterraron al vacío sellándolo en un plano diferente y el universo que conocemos nació. pero, de alguna manera el vacío empezó a despertar la maldad en los planetas, y galaxias enteras sucumbieron a su poder fisurando cada vez más la prisión primordial del vacío. —

—¿Sabes donde esta ella, donde se halla sailor Cosmos? — pregunto Kakyuu, quería creer que aquel joven si sabría donde se hallaba la guerrera quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que el mal que su familia hizo reteniendo a los chicos aun tuviese arreglo.

—Si, se dónde se encuentra, uno de los espejos del palacio me la mostró pero han pasado tantos años que su esencia misma ha cambiado mezclándose con otra más aun así yo confió en Cosmos, sé que ella despertara, quiero creer que así será. — respondió el joven.

—Has venido por nosotros — dijo Taiki mirando a los ojos del rubio

—Asi es, nosotros cuatro aun mantenemos el poder que Cosmos nos otorgó confió en ella pero si se da el caso de que ella no se manifieste… en ese caso nosotros podríamos devolver el poder que nos obsequiaron y así despertarla —dijo Akira su mano acaricio la gema verde sobre uno de sus guantes.

En ese momento una de la sillas se corrió y Haelar se marcho sin decir nada no quería saber mas todo aquello seguía pareciendole una locura. Akira suspiro no iba ser fácil la misión que se había propuesto.

—Faigter, quiero decir Seiya desapareció hace varias semanas no podemos irnos sin el — dijo de pronto Taiki, Akira se giro a verlo y asintio

—No te preocupes por Seiya, él como siempre se ha adelantado — respondió sonriendo

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto la princesa

—Seiya está con Cosmos ahora, aunque claro, él no sabe quién es ella y bueno creo que tempo sabe quién es él, por eso quiero que vengan conmigo necesitare su ayuda —

* * *

Healar se apoyó en la pared sobre su cama estaba el broche de transformación no había podido deshacerse de el como Maker no quería alejarse de lo que conocía.

— _No perteneces a este lugar_ — _dijo Yaten mirándola desde el otro lado del espejo_

—Yo no quiero irme no quiero pelear más — respondió

— _Yo también tengo miedo_ — _dijo el peliplata mirándola con esos ojos verdes_

Healar se miró en el espejo era hora de afrontar su realidad, ella no era una sailor, no era de Kinmoku y aunque quería mucho a la princesa Kakyuu y jamás olvidaría los bellos días que paso a su lado como su guardiana, no podía seguir negando mas quien era realmente.

* * *

Akira miro a Taiki y suspiro Healar aun permanecía en el castillo negándose a aceptar su realidad y él lo entendía, Healar había aceptado al planeta de fuego como su hogar y jamás sintió la necesidad de marcharse tenía una vida allí y era feliz. Akira lo comprendía, entendía porque ella se aferraba tan aguerridamente a aquello pero necesitaban a Yaten si las cosas no iban como él pensaba solo los cuatro juntos podrían despertar a Cosmos.

Taiki miro al rubio suspirar por décima vez; Healar se estaba comportando demasiado testaruda ahora sabían dónde estaba Seiya, sabían que debían hacer y él trataba de comprender a su compañera pero a veces la platinada era demasiado obstinada.

—Akira, Healar es… bueno Yaten es a veces tan testarudo y…—

—Tiene miedo — lo interrumpió Akira mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes tan iguales a los de la guerrera del cabello plateado

—Si, esta es la vida que conocimos y aunque la mayoría de nuestros recuerdos no son reales pues es lo único que conocimos, dejar todo atrás no es facil aun cuando todo lo que viví aquí fue mentira— dijo el castaño

—Taiki eso no es cierto no todo fue mentira viviste una vida aquí aunque no haya comenzado siendo todo real lo que sentiste lo que aprendiste y experimentaste no fue mentira porque tu y los chicos también fueron sailors de Kinmoku - los ojos verdes habían adquirido un brillo cálido y Taiki suspiro aquella calidez que desprendía el rubio le rocordo a la de la princesa Kakyuu y también evoco el recuerdo de sailor moon clamando que podían luchar juntos que no necesitaban ser enemigos

—tal ves tengas razon— dijo el castaño mirando hacia el castillo que fue su hogar durante algún tiempo

— quiero que confíen en mi aunque ustedes no me recuerdan ni se sienten conectados con Cosmos por favor confíen en mi... no quiero emprender este viaje solo — " _no ahora que encontré a mi familia"_ pensó Akira aunque no expreso lo último y volvió a suspirar Taiki también suspiro y pensó en Seiya ¿en donde estaría?

* * *

La princesa Kakyuu miro el documento en sus manos no podía concentrarse, Taiki había pasado a despedirse se marchaba con Akira y supuso que Healar también se iría se estaba quedando sola. Un suave golpe en la puerta la regreso a la realidad.

—Adelante — dijo, la puerta se abrió y una joven platinada ingreso.

—¡Healar! — exclamo la princesa sorprendida. la chica sonrió débilmente

—Princesa, yo, vine a despedirme iré con Taiki y Akira si alguien no vigila a Taiki se va a perder en su computadora y dejara de prestar atención a su alrededor además ese sujeto dijo saber dónde está Seiya y… —

—Healar — susurro la princesa se había puesto de pie y fue acercándose a la guerrera

Los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en la bella figura de su princesa y sonrió Kakyuu no pudo más abrazo a Healar mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la guerrera estrecho a su princesa, ella jamás olvidaría a la pelirroja y siempre la defendería no importaba que, más por ese mismo amor y lealtad ahora se marchaba pues la única manera de proteger a Kinmoku y a Kakyuu era despertar a sailor Cosmos y sellar al vacío.

—Adiós princesa Kakyuu — susurro al oído de la mujer

—Hea… — las palabras de la pelirroja murieron en sus labios cuando al separarse ya no vio a su guerrera y amiga en su lugar estaba Yaten kou dándole una cálida sonrisa

Yaten tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se la llevo a los labios deposito un beso antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse no hubo más palabras no fueron necesarias la princesa se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a la ventana desde donde vio a tres jóvenes volverse estrellas y abandonar el planeta dejando tras de sí un brillante haz de luz.

—Adiós mis Starlights — susurro la joven.

* * *

Seiya daba vueltas en la librería. Mika, una joven de cabello verde oscuro sonreía divertida había visto a Seiya en la librería los últimos cinco días y cada día daba vueltas ojeando diferentes libros al final del día siempre se llevaba uno o dos tomos pero al día siguiente siempre volvía por mas.

Serena estaba en la sección infantil cuando una muy familiar cabellera oscura la hizo suspirar y una sonrisa divertida ilumino su rostro.

—Señorita quiero este — dijo una niña tirando de su manga para llamar su atención

—Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar a tu mamá —dijo Serena sonriéndole

La pequeña asintió y sin soltar el libro de cuentos ni la manga de la chica busco a su madre que estaba al otro lado viendo unas revistas

—¿Mami me compras? — este pregunto la niña mostrando su libro

La mujer tomo el libro y le dio una ojeada después asintió y Serana acompaño a madre e hija para que pudieran cancelar su compra cuando se marcharon Kaido, quien estaba tras la caja le sonrió a la rubia.

—Se te dan muy bien los niños Serena algún día serás una magnifica madre — dijo

La chica entonces recordó a Rini y suspiro estaba viviendo una vida extraña para ella y ahora sentía el peso de la sortija que Darién le había dado hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, tener un futuro escrito no le gustaba nada.

—Bombón — susurro una voz en su oído

—Seiya — dijo la rubia dando un respingo

—¿Serena estas bien?—pregunto Kaido algo preocupado pues su joven compañera se había quedo en silencio viendo a la nada

—Si, lo siento — respondió la rubia sonriendo

Seiya frunció el ceño había estado observando a Serena interactuar con la niña y con otros niños a lo largo de los cinco días en que decidió que necesitaba un libro nuevo cada tarde pero dejando de lado eso, la sonrisa que su bombón les daba a los niños y la mirada que ponía cuando una niña se marchaba eran muy extrañas Serena siempre había sonreído con facilidad pero al parecer los años la habían cambiado y su sonrisa natural, esa sonrisa que había iluminado sus días antes había casi desaparecido y Seiya quería saber el motivo de aquello.

—¡He Seiya! — le llamo Mika, después de cinco días dando vueltas por aquel lugar las dependientas ya lo conocían.

—Hola Mika— le sonrió el moreno

—Sabes, si tanto te gusta venir aquí ¿porque no postulas para el un puesto de trabajo? solo debes llenar ciertos documentos — Mika tenía una gran sonrisa Seiya parpadeo sorprendido pero luego también sonrió

Unas horas más tarde Serena caminaba junto a Seiya a casa de la rubia

—No tienes que acompañarme siempre Seiya —dijo la chica

—Y privarte de mi compañía bombón como crees me crees capas —respondió él sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa.

Serena se rio ya no tenia caso protestar su amigo tenia un ego gigantesco. mientras pasaban por el parque en dirección a la casa de la chica Serena miro de reojo al moreno de cabello largo agradecía mucho que el hubiera vuelto pues con su reciente soledad y su futuro cada vez más cerca no sabia que habría hecho de haber estado completamente sola repentinamente Seiya se detuvo y Serena casi choco contra su espalda.

—Seiya, no te detengas así— protesto la rubia asomándose

Allí frente a su casa estaba aparcado un automóvil rojo que ella conocía muy bien su mano se sujetó a la del moreno que giro encontrándose la mirada asustada de la rubia.

—¿Bombón?— pregunto pero ella dio un paso atrás

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta Seiya?— pregunto la chica con un tono de súplica en la voz.

Él quería preguntar si todo estaba bien pero claramente algo no iba bien aferro la mano de la rubia y sin más se dio la vuelta y se la llevo

* * *

Mina se dejó caer agotada en el sofá ser una joven talento en asenso era mucho más agotador de lo que imagino. había pasado una semana entera desde que había visto a Serena y las chicas y a pesar de que cada noche llamaba a sus amigas ya nada era igual la escuela había quedado atrás y ellas tomaron caminos diferentes aunque se suponía que en el futuro volverían a estar juntas.

La rubia cerro los ojos y el sueño la fue venciendo su móvil resbalo de sus manos y quedo sobre el suelo de su apartamento mientras la chica se dormía en una incómoda posición

— _Mina_ — susurro una vos lejana

—Ya voy — respondió aun dormida

— _Mina_ — volvió a repetir la voz

—Si — la chica se dio la vuelta y continuo durmiendo

—¡Mina despierta! — dijo Artemis colocando sus patas frías en la cara de la rubia

—¡Artemis! — exclamo la chica sentándose al instante ocasionado que el gato saltase al suelo

—Tu móvil lleva sonando desde hace veinte minutos además no deberías dormir en el sofá —la regaño el gato blanco

—Sí, sí ¿y quien está llamando? — pregunto cogiendo el movil, en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido.

—Habla Minako — dijo algo molesta

—¿ _Mina? soy yo, Darién quería saber si Serena está contigo_ —

— ¿Serena? no he visto a Serena desde hace varias semanas ¿Darién paso algo? — pregunto preocupada y completamente despierta

—No, solo que aún no llega a casa y no responde a mis llamadas — dijo él.

—Tranquilo yo la llamare y a las chicas para saber si ellas saben algo —dijo la rubia

Quince minutos después Mina estaba preocupada había llamado a las chicas y ninguna había visto a su rubia amiga de coletas desde el día en que se habían reunido Ami estaba preparándose para un examen, Lita y Rei ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad la rubia miro su telefono móvil ¿cuándo se habían distanciado tanto de su amiga? ¿Cuándo dejaron de comunicarse? se preguntó apretando con fuerza el aparato ¿qué clase de personas eran que a la mínima de cambios olvidaban lo que realmente importaba?

Artemis miro preocupado a la chica rubia pero no dijo nada Mina acaba de caer en cuenta que ya no sabía casi nada de sus amigas el gato fijo sus ojos en el cielo la luna al igual que la princesa se hallaba oculta. Luna le había mencionado que Serena últimamente andaba algo extraña pero incluso ellos que fueron los consejeros de la reina en el Milenio de Plata habían dejado pasar aquellos detalles sobre su princesa atribuyéndolos a que estaba madurando pero tal vez había algo más.

—No sé dónde está, no tengo idea que podría estar haciendo ni siquiera sabía que ella había conseguido un nuevo trabajo — susurro la rubia con cada palabra se sentía peor ¿Crees que este bien? —pregunto la chica mirando a su gato.

—Seguramente sí, no ha habido un enemigo en más de tres años Mina — respondió el felino tratando de calmar a su rubia amiga.

* * *

Serena cogió el móvil y suspiro habían como quince llamadas perdidas de Darién otras diez de Mina y varias de sus demás amigas

—¿Te encuentras mejor? — pregunto Seiya sentándose frente a ella al final el moreno opto por llevarse a la rubia con él a su apartamento

—Lo siento Seiya yo debo parecerte tonta corriendo así y …—

—¿Qué ocurrió bombón? — pregunto él sin dejarla terminar.

Serena miro la taza que Seiya le había dado hace unos momentos y suspiro últimamente suspiraba mucho. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, alzo la cabeza y se fijó en los ojos del moreno esos zafiros que algunas veces ocasionaban que su corazón se acelerase sin motivo, aun no sabía porque le ocurría aquello con él o tal vez, no quería ver la razón.

—Darien quiere que le pongamos fecha a nuestra boda — susurro, esa noticia años atrás la habría tenido saltando de felicidad no huyendo de su prometido con el hombre que despertaba ese extraño sentimiento en ella.

Seiya sintió como si un balde agua fría le cayera encima entonces recodo que la chica que amaba estaba comprometida, que por mucho que él quisiera ser más que su amigo ella ya tenía un novio y era feliz con otra persona aunque en aquel momento su mirada reflejaba cualquier cosa menos la felicidad que debería .

—¿Serena? — pregunto extrañado ella no lucia feliz es más lucia muy abatida acaso era posible que ella ¿no quisiera casarse? se preguntó

—es mi destino, es lo que todos esperan que haga pero no sé, ¿por qué no se siente bien? ¿porque no puedo seguir soñando con mi boda como antes? ¿porque no puedo amar a Darién como antes? ¿porque es tan difícil volver a amarlo? no lo entiendo —dijo la rubia sus manos habían revuelto su cabello y su peinado se había desecho dejando solo una gran mata pelo rubio que cayó como cortina cubriendo a la chica que sollozaba frustrada en silencio.

—Bombón—susurro el moreno se le partía el corazón al ver a la chica que amaba sufrir no y él sin poder hace nada así que se acercó y atrayendo a la rubia a su pecho la abrazo las lágrimas no dejaron de fluir y Serena no pudo parar todo había sido como una bomba que se había ido acumulando más y más y finalmente había estallado.

El moreno permaneció allí abrazando a la joven no la dejaría sola, no la dejaría hundirse y si ella no quería casarse el, la ayudaría aun no sabía cómo ni que aria pero protegería a Serena de todos y de todo.

La rubia se aferró a Seiya como a un salvavidas desde que Darién había regresado el futuro se había hecho ya una realidad cada vez más y más cercana y cuando el día de navidad el había hablado de poner fecha a la boda la puerta de su futuro le dio de lleno en la cara. Aquel día había sonreído y dijo que primero debían hablar con sus padres, después, gracias al trabajo trato de ignorar aquello pero cuando vio el vehículo del moreno aparcado frente a su casa el pánico se apodero de ella y lo único que pensó fue que no quería estar allí, que aquel no era su lugar por eso se aferró a la mano de Seiya como si su vida dependiera de ello pues temía que si lo soltaba se hundiría en la oscuridad.

Unas horas después Serena llamo a su casa se disculpó con su madre por no llegar y le informo que se quedaría en casa de una amiga Ikuko la regaño y le dijo que Darién la había estado esperando y también le comento que habían llamado a sus amigas pero nadie supo donde se hallaba, finalmente la mujer se escuchó más calmada cuando le dijo que se cuidara y no llegara tarde al día siguiente, después de la llamada Serena apago el móvil sabía que tendría que hablar con Darién pero no se sentía preparada además él había llamado a sus amigas y con ellas tampoco quería hablar.

—Bombon, ya puedes usar el baño — dijo Seiya saliendo con el cabello aun mojado y una sonrisa

—Está bien, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí hoy — respondió la chica algo sonrojada al ver al moreno sin camisa.

—Es un placer para mi bombón y si tú quieres podemos compartir la cama ya que es bastante grande — dijo el moreno con una pícara sonrisa

—¡Pervertido! —le grito Serena aventándole una almohada que ágilmente el esquivo.

El moreno se rio al ver el enorme sonrojo de la chica y como esta se dirigía asía el baño entonces recodo algo y de entre sus cosas saco el pijama de Fighter con el que llego a la tierra lo había guardado y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

—Puedes usar esto bombón — dijo el moreno ofreciéndole la ropa doblada.

—Seiya, no sabía que tenías esos gustos — comento la rubia viendo la ropa femenina con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es el pijama de Fighter con el que aterrice aquí — respondió él su rostro se había sonrojado un poco ocasionado la risa de la rubia.

—Solo bromeaba Seiya — dijo la chica cogiendo la ropa

Serena se encerró en el baño y Seiya estaba feliz de haber hecho que serena volviera sonreír aunque se había reído de él, pero no importaba, suspiro estaba muy preocupado por la chica no sabía cómo ayudarla ni que hacer por ella más que apoyarla y ser su amigo incondicional.

Repentinamente la habitación se tono fría y las luces parpadearon Seiya se colocó frente a la puerta del baño conocía esa sensación fue la misma que lo embargo antes de que lo arrojaran a la tierra entonces una figura fue materializándose

— _No queda tiempo, date prisa_ — dijo una fantasmal mujer de cabellos negros materializándose enfrente suyo estirando su mano hacia la puerta

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Seiya pero la dama no respondió la oscuridad entonces se hiso más densa y se tragó a la dama

— _Cosmos, apresúrate_ —susurro la fantasmal voz apagándose en un murmullo.

Seiya volvió a respirar con calma y espero unos minutos del otro lado solo se oía el agua correr se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a su pequeña sala se dejó caer en el sofá sentía que algo ocurriría muy pronto pero no sabía que era ni cómo hacerle frente miro hacia su habitación donde se estaba quedando Serena y suspiro como le gustaría tener sus poderes de sailor en esos momentos, si los tuviera tomaría a la chica rubia y se la llevaría lejos a un planeta distante, donde ella pudiese ser libre y sin ningún mal asechándola siempre.

Serena se miró en el espejo el pijama de Fighter le quedaba grande pero se las había reglado sonrió al verse feliz de tener a Seiya devuelta y entonces por unos segundos en el espejo vio a la sailor de cabellos plateados que solía ver en sus sueños parpadeo y la imagen había desparecido.

Continuara…

Hola...

Primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! :P

\- He leído tu horóscopo para este año: SALUD; los astros te sonríen. DINERO; los astros te sonríen. SEXO; los astros se mueren de risa

Espero que la pasen genial y les guste este nuevo cap lo he escrito entiempo record jajaj ya que las musas se sentían generosas aunque no he podido dormir mucho pero qué más da disfrutad de las fiestas

Déjenme reviews fuentes de toda inspiración jajaj

Bay bay


	5. Juntos

_**Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

 _ **Juntos**_

Seiya lleva una gran caja hacia el almacén de la librería había conseguido el trabajo y ahora trabaja en aquel lugar junto a Serena la cual aún estaba algo distante después de aquella noche en que se quedó con él, la rubia no había mencionado nada más.

—¿Bombon a donde iremos hoy a almorzar? — pregunto el moreno poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica

—Hoy me iré temprano Seiya —dijo la rubia desviando un poco la mirada

—¿Y eso porque? —Seiya la miro curioso

—He decidido hablar con Darién, lo veré en una cafetería en la tarde —Serena sintió como el brazo del moreno se retiraba de sus hombros.

—Entiendo —la voz de Seiya había sonado herida y Serena se sintió fatal

—Seiya yo… —

—Serena, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare siempre no lo olvides por favor —la rubia alzo la cabeza y vio una sonrisa en el moreno, era una sonrisa triste algo melancólica pero le transmitió calidez y valor.

—Gracias — susurro ella

—Cuando quieras bombón —Seiya se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de desordenarle el cabello y marcharse.

Serena se quedó quieta su mano toco el lugar donde los labios del moreno la habían tocado sus mejillas se encendieron en carmín y una risa nerviosa se le escapo mientras que su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir

—¿Qué voy a hacer? — se preguntó. acababa de darse cuenta de algo que había estado evitando desde hace tres años.

Serena se refugió en el lavado se miró en el espejo y su rostro aún estaba rojo su corazón estaba latiendo erráticamente había intentado acallar aquello, por tres años le puso de nombre amistad y lo guardo en el fondo de su corazón echo un candado y perdió la llave pero solo un beso de Seiya había bastado para que ese viejo sentimiento resurgiera Para que aquello que había intentado disfrazar de amistad le quitara la venda a la que se había estado aferrando por tanto tiempo, le dio una mirada a su reflejo, esa chica que le devolvía la mirada era una niña que siempre había esperado hacer lo mejor para todos olvidándose de lo que ella deseaba, había querido ser igual a la princesa Serenity para impresionar a Darién y ganar su atención había intentado ser alguien que ya no era. Pero ya era momento de cambiar de dejar de intentar ser Serenity para ser Serena.

* * *

Darien estaba sentado en una cafetería era su día libre y finalmente su querida prometida había dado señales de vida el moreno removió su café había tenido una noche algo agitada y ahora estaba despierto gracias a las bondades de la cafeina suspiro y observo a su alrededor era un buen día para salir a pasear, la pareja que estaba una par de mesas más allá se lo demostraba

El moreno sonrió al ver a la chica abrasarse al brazo del joven que se rio nervioso hace mucho que Serena no le daba esa muestras de afecto de hecho hace mucho que la chica ya ni siquiera lo llamaba _mi querido Darién_

Tal vez es mi culpa, pensó, yo la descuide pero antes debía terminar mi carrera para poder darle un buen futuro se dijo; pero entonces recordó a Tokio de Cristal ellos tenían un futuro ya escrito no había nada de qué preocuparse solo debía apoyar a Serena y juntos fundarían un gran imperio el protegería a su familia y seria el rey Endimión.

—Hola Darién, lamento la demora —dijo Serena

El moreno se puso en pie pero no fue capaz de articular palabra frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer rubia tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y un suave maquillaje resaltando sus ojos y delineando sus labios Darién noto claramente que el hermoso cabello dorado de la chica estaba mucho más corto además aquel maquillaje había transformado a la adolecente en una joven mujer que lo dejo sin palabras la rubia suspiro y rodo los ojos al ver a su prometido en absoluto silencio

—¿Qué te has hecho? — pregunto el moreno

—Me he recortado el cabello, ya ves ahora soy una mujer y mi antiguo estilo era un poco infantil — dijo ella sonriendo

—Pero Serena, tu cabello….

—Solo es cabello Darién y algo de maquillaje — dijo ella restándole importancia

 _¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste y no me di cuenta?_ se preguntó mentalmente el moreno. Serena suspiro otra vez no había cambiado tanto solo se maquillo y paso a un salón para que le cortaran un poco el cabello por lo demás estaba igual incluso llevaba una camiseta de conejitos bastante graciosa

—Serena fui a tu casa hace una semana, te dije que quería hablar con tus padres para poner una fecha a nuestra boda y no apareciste te espere hasta la media noche, no puedes simplemente apagar el teléfono Serena nos tenías muy preocupados, llame a las chicas y nadie te había visto ¿dónde estabas? — le recrimino

—Me quede con una amiga — respondió mirando al hombre

—Pero Serena te dije dos días antes que iría a tu casa —

—Lo sé, Darién, lo siento yo…

—Está bien, no te disculpes no pasa nada pero no lo hagas de nuevo y ahora que estamos aquí que te parece si voy hoy mismo a hablar con tus padres podemos poner fecha a la boda y entonces tú y las chicas podrán ir planeándola y…

—Darien no me he disculpado porque no me presente — dijo ella cortándolo — la verdad olvide que irías así que cuando llegue y vi tu automóvil… no pude hacerlo Darién, lo siento pero yo no me puedo casar contigo, no te amo, eres muy importante para mi eres un buen amigo pero yo ya te amo perdóname Darién no puedo ser tu esposa y menos aún fundar Tokio de cristal contigo —Serena tomo la mano del moreno y le devolvió la sortija.

—no puedes estar hablando enserio tenesmos un futuro juntos nuestro amor ha traspasado la barrera del tiempo, el amor de Serenity y Endimión es eterno, ese amor no puede acabarse ni terminar así —

—Darién no lo hagas más difícil por favor — dijo la chica

—Tú no estás pensando bien las cosas Serena ¿que pasara con Rini, que ocurrirá con el futuro con todo lo que está destinado a ser? ¿le darás la espalda, fingirás que no existe? no te creí tan egoísta —dijo el moreno

La rubia lo miro dolida se puso en pie y se marchó, corrió sin mirar atrás sin oír a Darién llamándola pidiéndole que se detuviera solo quería estar sola, sus pasos la llevaron al templo Hikawa Rei estaba allí barriendo y al ver a la chica frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Serena? — pregunto confundida pues la mujer que estaba allí era muy diferente a su amiga

—Rei —la rubia miro a la morena y se abrazó a ella

—Ho Serena cálmate —dijo la chica

—Rei, Darién y yo…

—Si. lo sé, nos dijo que pondrían fecha a la boda Lita y Mina estaban tan felices que planeamos una fiesta para celebrarlo pero has aparecido un poco temprano ahora solo yo y Hotaru estamos aquí, vamos Serena llorona ya eras una mujer no puede echarte a llorar así nada más avergonzaras a Darien – dijo la guerrea de marte sonriendo

—¡Rei! no habrá boda —la chica se separó de la morena

—¿De qué hablas Serena? no seas tonta si has peleado con Darién seguro lo pueden arreglar vamos no será nada grave — Rei sonrió creyendo tranquilizar a su amiga

—¡No se puede arreglar Rei yo no lo amo! —dijo exasperada la rubia dando un paso atrás

La morena se quedó mirándola su mente se negaba a comprender lo que la rubia había dicho, eso no era cierto Serena adoraba a Darién, lo amaba, su amor había traspasado el tiempo.

—¡Serena espera! —grito Rei pues la rubia salió corriendo y desapareció

Rei llamo inmediatamente a Lita y ella se lo comunicó a Mina y cuando Haruka llego junto a Michiru todas la Inner estaban ya reunidas Rei le conto lo que Serena le había dicho y la rubia sacudió la cabeza eso no podía ocurrir.

—¿Ya has hablado con chiva? — pregunto

—Yo llame a Darién me dijo que buscaría a Serena —respondió Mina

La regente de venus se sentía fatal que tanto había descuidado su amistad que tanto se había alejado de serena porque su mejor amiga nunca le dijo nada.

Luna estaba sobre el tejado del templo junto a Artemis ambos gatos observan en silencio todo la gata negra suspiro tristemente

—No te preocupes Luna todo se resolverá —djio Artemis

—No lo entiendas Artemis la reina Serenity me confió a su hija, yo era con quien Serena hablaba cuando sentía miedo, cuando estaba asustada me lo contaba ¡soy la más cercana a ella! yo vivo con ella y aun así, no me di cuenta de lo que mi princesa sentía —

—Mina también se culpa por haber abandonado a Serena tanto tiempo pero nos es culpa de nadie Luna, las chicas crecieron ya no son las niñas que conocimos ahora son mujeres independientes incluso Serena cambio —

La gata se quedó en silencio era cierto Serena había cambiado pero en algún momento la chica dejo de acudir a ella por consejos y se volvió una concha cerrada con sus emociones y sentimientos Luna sinceramente ya no era capaz de leer a Serena como si fuera un libro

Serena había dejado en algún momento de ser la niña llorona y miedosa que conocieron se volvió independiente, fuerte capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones sin preguntar y se alejó de todos sin que nadie lo notara o tal vez fueron ellos los que se alejaron de la joven.

* * *

Seiya suspiro había sido un largo día sobretodo sin su bombón además Ami Mizuno casi lo descubre la joven peliazul había entrado a comprar un libro y había faltado poco para que se encontraran frente a frente afortunadamente Mika se acercó a la chica y la llevo hacia otro lado de la librería Seiya aprovecho ese momento para retirarse discretamente hacia el almacén.

—Nos vemos mañana querido Seiya —dijo Mika alegre agitando su mano

—adiós Mika —respondió el.

El moreno tenia mil preguntas rondando su cabeza la primera era como le habría ido a serena que habría ocurrido habrían terminado o habrían puesto fecha ya a la boda las preguntas seguían dando vueltas en la mente de Seiya y él no tenía respuesta a ninguna subió a su departamento cansado encajo la llave y dio una vuelta entonces de una esquina una figura se puso en pie

— ¿Bombon? —pregunto al ver a la joven, ella lo miro sus ojos estaban algo rojos y el maquillaje corrido

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy? —Seiya pregunto la chica

El moreno se acercó a la chica y tomo su mano estaba fría y temblaba ligeramente sin soltarla la hiso ingresar al apartamento. Serena se dejó guiar hasta el sofá y allí se quedó sentada había llorado había querido gritar pero al final se había quedado en silencio estaba hecho termino con Darién pero al cortar aquel laso que la unía al suelo se quedó completamente perdida ¿que se supone que aria ahora? no quería volver a casa porque suponía que allí la buscarían primero y con sus amigas no era una opción

—Ten bombón— dijo Seiya sentándose a su lado la rubia sostuvo al taza humeante entre sus helados dedos y le dio un sorbo la calidez del líquido calentó su cuerpo y el brazo alrededor de sus hombros fue una cálida manta para su alma.

—Termine con Darién — susurro la chica

Seiya no dijo nada solo la trajo hacia él pensó en decirle que lo sentía pero no quería mentir el muy secretamente se sentía feliz por ello aunque no le gustaba como estaba su bombón.

—A Reí no pareció gustarle mi decisión, y cuando se entere Haruka va a explotar —dijo la rubia

—No dirá nada si no te encuentra ¿verdad bombón? —respondió Seiya sonriendo

—No me puedo esconder para siempre —respondió ella

—¿Porque no? aquí hay mucho espacio yo podría trabajar y cocinar para ti nunca más tendrías que salir y ellas jamás te hallarían o podríamos huir, tal vez a Europa o América —

Serena se rió bajito solo Seiya era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa en una situación así el moreno rio también y acaricio el cabello de la chica. Aunque ella pensara que era una broma él estaba dispuesto a huir con ella si se lo pedía.

Serena estaba sentada en la enorme cama del moreno con el móvil en la mano el teléfono seguía sonado pero aun no respondían en su casa finalmente respondieron

— _¿Serena?_ —pregunto Ikuko

—Hola mamá hoy me quedare con Mika así que no te preocupes -

— _Hija ¿qué ocurrió? tus amigas vinieron hace una hora lucían preocupadas y Darién también ha estado dando vueltas fuera de la casa ¿paso algo malo Serena? por favor_ —cuéntamelo pidió la mujer

—Mamá te contare todo mañana pero por favor si preguntan diles que no sabes nada - pidió la chica

— _Serena tendrás que contarme_ — _todo_ dijo la mujer

—Si mamá, te quiero —agrego antes de colgar y apagar el móvil.

Serena suspiro y se acostó en la cama tenia impregnado el aroma de Seiya en las almohadas y las sabanas aquello la hiso sentir protegida así que cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Seiya estaba en el sofá mirando el techo de su apartamento había estado pensando en que ocurriría ahora con Serena ¿tendría el acaso una oportunidad de conquistarla? y si lo hacía y si Serena le correspondía entonces que podría ofrecerle el ella después de todo era una princesa y el en realidad solo era una sailor una que siquiera tenía sus poderes para luchar.

—Pero la amo y si ella me ama luchare para estar a su lado —se dijo

* * *

 _Serena caminaba en un gran salón lleno de espejos ahora allí volvía a estar sola rodeada de espejos_

— _Date prisa, no tengo ya poder_ — _dijo una voz en su oído_

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _pregunto Serena girando_

— _Tú me conoces, siempre me has conocido respondió_

— _¡Espera! ¿quién eres?_ — _Serena giro pero la voz había desaparecido solo las imágenes le devolvían la mirada entonces los espejos se agrietaron y estallaron._

Serena se sentó abruptamente todo había sido un sueño nada era real ella estaba a salvo entonces en su mano vio clavado un pequeño trozo de virio la sangre fluía y algunas gotas cayeron en las colchas.

 _Seiya estaba encerrado en la oscuridad no podía moverse pero si podía ver atreves de una ventana muy pequeña se apreciaba un jardín muy verde y las risas de niños una dama de pomposo vestido estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla su largo cabello castaño le caía por la espalda y eso era lo único que el moreno podía apreciar_

— _Seiya, Taiki no se alejen_ — _dijo la mujer_

— _No te preocupes mamá_ — _respondió un niño de cabello castaño y ojos amatistas, vestía muy elegante y portaba una pequeña capa_

— _¿Taiki donde esta Seiya?_ — _pregunto la dama_

— _Se ha quedado allá_ — _el moreno no podía apartar la mirada del pequeño Taiki no lo comprendía porque veía a Taiki de pequeño si los hermanos Kou solo fueron una creación para buscar a la princesa Kakyuu_

— _¡Mocoso despierta!_ —le grito alguien

* * *

El moreno se incorporó se hallaba dormido en el sofá no había nadie más pero entonces vio la luz de la habitación encendida se puso en pie y se acerco

— ¿Bombón estas bien? —pregunto tocando la puerta

— ¿Seiya tendrás un botiquín? —pregunto la voz ahogada de Serena

— ¡¿Que paso?! —el moreno abrió la puerta intempestivamente y se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama con la mano sangrante

Seiya parpadeo cuando vio la sangre saliendo brotando de la mano herida de la chica rápidamente la cogió y la llevo al baño colocando la mano bajo el grifo de agua Serena hiso una mueca al sentir el frio líquido contra su piel.

— ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? — pregunto al ver la enorme cortada en la palma de la mano

—No lo sé, tuve un sueño raro y cuando desperté tenía un vidrio incrustado en la palma lo raro es que no duele —dijo la chica flexionado un poco la mano y ocasionado que volviera a sangrar

— ¡No hagas eso! —la reprendió el moreno

—Pero no duele — respondió ella intentando recuperar su mano

Seiya la miro incrédulo, no podía hablar enserio como no iba doler cuando estaba brotando tanta sangre además el corte le atravesaba toda la palma.

Cuando la sangre dejo de salir Seiya cogió algunas gasas alcohol y una venda serena se había negado completamente a ir a un hospital. El moreno suspiro al ver a la chica esconder la mano en cuanto vio el alcohol

—No es necesario Seiya ya no sangra incluso parece que se ha curado —dijo Serena protegiendo su mano

—Vamos bombón no me digas que le temes a un poco de alcohol —se burló sonriendo el moreno con la botella en una mano y el algodón en la otra

Serena se terminó de subir a la cama y se pegó al espaldar mientras Seiya se reía abiertamente divertido por que la chica que había luchado contra galaxia, que había plantado cara al caos se aterrorizara de un algodón con alcohol.

—Te digo que ya estoy bien —dijo ella abrazando su mano protectoramente

—No es cierto y si desinfectamos la herida se infectara y perderás la mano —dijo Seiya dramáticamente

—Que malo eres —Serena estiro su mano y cerró los ojos esperando sentir el alcohol

Seiya se acercó pero no hiso nada la herida de Serena ahora era solo una fina línea rosa ya no había sangre de hecho parecía llevar ya tiempo sanando.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto abriendo un ojo

—Está curado —respondió Seiya

—¿Cómo que está curado? wau tengo súper poderes —comento asombrada examinado su mano

—Bombón, ¿cómo exactamente te hiciste ese corte? —pregunto serio el moreno sentándose al borde de la cama

Ya te lo dije, fue un sueño había muchos espejos y se rompieron entonces desperté-

Seiya se revolvió el cabello no comprendía que podía estar pasando él también tenía sueños extraños cosas que parecían más recuerdos que sueños. La rubia se acercó un poco más al verlo tan preocupado y coloco la mano en hombro del moreno.

—¿Seiya estas bien? —pregunto la rubia

—Bombón no sé qué está pasando, yo también he tenido estos sueños tan raros y… —Seiya se giró para ver a la chica

Serena se sonrojo pues había estado tan cerca que su rostro había quedado a centímetros del de Seiya la rubia se quedó perdida en esos ojos azules eran del mismo color que los de Darién pero los ojos de Seiya eran más expresivos y cálidos.

Seiya acorto la distancia en un arranque de valentía había soñado con besar a Serena quería saber el sabor de los labios de esa dulce chica que robo su corazón hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Serena se había quedado paralizada el beso que ella había rechazado una vez ahora estaba ocurriendo Seiya se empezó a apartar pero la rubia lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello profundizando el beso el moreno fue el que se sorprendió ahora pero se repuso más rápido.

Pronto aquello que comenzó como una dulce muestra de cariño se volvió más intenso las manos de Seiya se escabulleron bajo la camisa del pijama de la rubia mientras que serena enterró los dedos en la cabellera oscura del chico la cinta se soltó y el cabello negro cayó como una cortina oscura

Serena se rio y Seiya la miro intrigado su manos estaban en la cintura de la rubia y ella se sonrojo

—¿Bombón? —pregunto

—Nunca me imaginé que estaría con un chico que tuviera cabello más bonito y largo que el mío —dijo la rubia sonrojada y con una risa nerviosa

Seiya parpadeo un par de veces procesando lo que acababa de oír pero luego también rio y coloco una mano en el dorado cabello de la chica

—Yo amo todo de ti bombón, te amo a ti tal como eres —susurro mirándola con amor

—Seiya yo… —pero antes que agregara algo más el moreno la volvió a besar y ella se entregó al moreno y a ese sentimiento que hacía a su corazón latir acelerado y disparaba mariposas en su estómago.

La noche y la luna fueron mudos testigos del amor de la pareja y de aquella unión que sello una promesa, _siempre juntos._

* * *

Darien se apoyó en el barandal de su balcón la luna llena brillaba en el cielo todas las nubes habían desaparecido y una hermosa noche estrellada acompañaba a la luna un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del moreno no sabía que hacer Serena le había dicho que no podía continuar a su lado que no podía casarse con él y aunque sabía que aquello era una tontería en cuanto oyó a la chica no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado no lo entendía él y Serena tenían un futuro, una hija que vendría de su unión y él sabía que adoraba a su hija pero entonces porque sintió que un gran peso le fue quitado de los hombros cuando su novia le dijo que no habría boda.

—Es una tontería Serena entenderá que esto es lo mejor cuando se calme —dijo el moreno

Ingreso a su apartamento y se preparó para irse a dormir pero entonces al parecer frente al espejo se vio había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que vio a Serena y cambio aún más cuando supo el pasado que lo unía a la joven rubia.

Ser la reencarnación del antiguo príncipe de la tierra era un gran peso que él nunca pidió una sombre demasiado grande que solo creció más cuando conoció a su futura hija y vio a su futuro yo, aquel hombre que conoció era muy distinto a él, demasiado diferente.

Después del ataque de sailor galaxia lo comprendió, el hombre que conoció en el futuro no era Darién Chiva, era Endimión al cien por ciento era el soberano que reinaba junto a Serenity. Desde ese momento sus esfuerzos por convertirse en él, fueron aún mayores pero en algún momento del camino se había perdido y ahora frente al espejo se preguntó quién era realmente. Entonces por el reflejo vio la fotografía de el junto a Serena y Rini, sacudió la cabeza y acallo sus divagaciones.

—Eres el futuro rey de Tokio de cristal — se dijo y su mirada se endureció, tenía que hablar con Serena ellos cumplirían con su destino por el bien de todos y por el bien de Rini.

* * *

Continuara…

Grasias por sus maravillosos Reviews que son mi fuente de toda inspiración jaja

P.D : Kima Sé que se esperabas lemon pero es que el lemon no lo puedo escribir sin que me parezca más una parodia así que lo siento hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero al final no me salió.

:)


	6. Reacción

_**Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

 _ **Reacción**_

Serena tenía la mano extendida su mente era un remolino de preguntas y dudas Seiya la miro desde su cocina la chica tenía una mirada perdida el moreno suspiro tenía la sensación de que se había aprovechado de la situación después de todo bombón había estado vulnerable y por la mirada perdida de la rubia el empezaba a lamentar haberse dejado llevar por sus deseos y el calor del momento, él no quería oír a Serena decirle que todo fue un error y que lo olvidaran pues para el fu algo maravilloso aunque tal vez debió esperar.

─Bombón, el desayuno ─ dijo poniendo un plato frente a la chica

Serena lo miro unos momentos entonces los colores se le subieron al rostro recordando todo lo que había pasado

─Serena ─ dijo el moreno suspirando al ver a la chica evitando verlo a los ojos ahora estaba seguro que ella solo se dejó llevar por el momento y debía hacer algo antes de que comenzara a evitarlo– bombón, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, lo siento no debí dejarme llevar, tu acababas de terminar con tu novio y estabas triste y vulnerable y yo siento que me aproveche de aquello…

─Seiya cállate ─dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos en el rostro del moreno el, la miro un poco sorprendido.

Serena tenía el rostro encendido y Seiya no la estaba ayudando hablando y disculpándose por todo como si hubieran cometido un terrible error cuando hace solo unas horas le había dicho cuanto la amaba

─¿Bombón? ─pregunto el mucho más confundido.

─No me arrepiento si es lo crees aunque ─dijo armándose de valor y soltando al chico suspiro y continuo – aunque…, Seiya yo te quiero y ya no tengo dudas de eso, pero hay cosas que tú no sabes y ahora que no me casare con Darién me pregunto si es lo correcto dejar mi futuro, Darién me dijo que era egoísta por lo que iba hacer, pero, ¿está bien construir un futuro basado en una mentira? ¿es correcto traer una niña al mundo cuando sus padres no se aman? ¿debería casarme con Darién porque así nos lo dicta el destino y es lo todos esperan? dime Seiya, soy realmente egoísta por querer ser feliz - Serena se quedó en silencio sus ojos azules clavados en el moreno que la veía sin comprender nada

Seiya había sentido una inmensa felicidad cuando ella dijo que lo quería y no se arrepentía de nada pero después empezó hablar del futuro y de una hija y él se perdió sin saber que decir.

─Bombón, confía en mi cuéntame de ese futuro del que hablas ─ pidió el moreno tomando las manos de la chica

Ella lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en aquellos zafiros que la veían con cariño. Suspiro era cierto el no conocía nada del destino que le esperaba a ella, entonces un terrible miedo se apodero de serena y si después de que le contara todo a Seiya, él también la tachaba de egoísta no, no podría seguir adelante si él también le daba la espalda.

─Confía en mi─ dijo Seiya al ver que ella dudaba.

─Está bien ─respondió apretando las manos del moreno y bajando la mirada iba a confiar en él y le contaría todo igual que hace tanto tiempo atrás él le contó su historia.

* * *

Taiki y Yaten se detuvieron en mitad de su camino Akira paro un poco más adelante

─¿Qué paso aquí? ─ pregunto Yaten viendo la mancha oscura que se había ido extendiendo apagando las estrellas

─La oscuridad está devorando todo al final nada quedara – dijo Akira apesadumbrado

─Dijiste que aún había tiempo – le reprocho Taiki

─Lo sé pero esto solo significa que sailor Caos está perdiendo tal vez ya perdió. por eso deben usar sus poderes o no llegaremos con Cosmos a tiempo - respondió el rubio frustrado

─¿Qué clase de poderes tenemos? hasta ahora solo hemos sido capases de viajar como con nuestros poderes de sailor y a este paso jamás llegaremos a tiempo y por más que mencionas esos milagros poderes yo no soy capaz de sentir nada ─ dijo el peliplata apretando los puños a ese paso demorarían tanto como la primera vez que viajaron a la tierra.

El rubio los miro un momento y suspiro Taiki y Yaten no recordaban nada de su pasado y mientras no recordaran nada jamás podrían usar al completo sus poderes pero Yaten tenía razón si continuaban a esa velocidad no llegarían a tiempo el vacío escaparía antes de que Cosmos despertara. Akira acaricio la gema verde en el dorso de su guante había una manera de llegar antes pero podría confiar en que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya podrían ayudar a Cosmos mientras él se recuperaba, miro a los otros dos, ellos eran fuertes se recordó.

─Hay una manera de llegar más rápido ─dijo

─¿Y porque no la usamos desde el principio? ─ pregunto molesto Yaten

Taiki miro al rubio analizando sus palabras Akira quería llegar a la tierra tanto como ellos tal vez aún más y si no había mencionado nada era porque algo

─Tiene alguna consecuencia ¿verdad? - pregunto el castaño

─Siempre fuiste el más listo - dijo el rubio sonriendo ─ puedo abrir un portal al último lugar en el que estuvo cosmos pero requiere de una gran cantidad de energía no moriré pero si quedare inconsciente por un tiempo mientras me recupero, en ese tiempo solo estarán ustedes para ayudar a sailor cosmos a despertar del sueño en el que se halla yo no poder ayudarlos ─

Taiki y Yaten se miraron un largo momento, realmente podrían ayudar a Cosmos cuando ni ellos mismos podían recordar mucho, entonces volvieron la cabeza para ver el oscuro vacío que el paso de la nada iba ocasionado ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión tenían que correr el riesgo confiar en que podrían resolver todo o por lo menos aguantar hasta que Akira estuviera con ellos nuevamente o hasta que Cosmos despertara, lo que primero pasara.

─Vamos a hacerlo pero antes dinos quien es Cosmos ¿cómo la hallamos en la tierra?

─Ella está junto a Seiya y ha luchado con ustedes contra Galaxia, la conocen bien y sabrán reconocerla pues su luz brilla más que las estrellas. Pero, hay algo más que deben saber se los dije en Kinmoku, yo uní el alma de la princesa de la luna con la esencia de sailor cosmos, son dos almas que habitan un solo cuerpo.

─¿Serena Tsukino es sailor Cosmos? ─ pregunto Yaten

─Si – Akira suspiro no tenían tiempo que perder desencajo la joya de su guante y la presiono

Taiki y Yaten aún estaban procesando la información cuando el enorme resplandor emitido por Akira los hiso cerrar los ojos cuando los abrieron nuevamente frente a ellos había un portal el rubio les hizo una señal y los dos chicos lo siguieron. El portal se había abierto en las ruinas del antiguo milenio de plata Akira cayó al suelo estaba cansado sus ojos se cerraban después de todo nunca fue el más fuerte de los cuatro.

─¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Taiki ayudándolo a incorporarse

─Si solo cansado, confíen en ustedes ─dijo cayendo dormido

Yaten volvió la mirada a la tierra. Al final habían vuelto a aquel lugar miro a Akira y Taiki, tenían que encontrar a Seiya y descubrir la manera de despertar a Cosmos solo esperaban que nada malo ocurriese.

* * *

Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido mientras las iners permanecían en silencio Michiru suspiro cansada nunca espero que a su regreso encontraran un desastre así. Las habían invitado para celebrar el compromiso oficial de la princesa y el príncipe y lo que hallaron fue que su princesa estaba perdida y las que se supone eran sus mejores amigas y guardianas no tenían idea de donde hallarla

─Alguien quiere decirme como es que nadie sabe dónde está Serena – pregunto Haruka

─Termino con Darién y después desapareció ─dijo Rei

─¿Y dónde está?, son sus amigas como es que nadie sabe dónde está ─ pregunto Michiru

─Nosotras y Serena ya no nos vemos muy seguido, todas hemos estado ocupadas incluso Serena con su nuevo trabajo y…

─La dejaron sola ─ concluyo la rubia furiosa quería gritarles a aquellas niñas pero nada conseguiría haciéndolo.

Las demás chicas permanecieron en silencio. Michiru suspiro cansada en los últimos meses habían estado en Londres confiando en que ya nada malo ocurría y cuando finalmente regresan se encuentran con un desastre diferente.

─Serena debe estar nerviosa Haruka finalmente las cosas están sucediendo y…─

Michiru se quedó en silencio una energía extraña había abierto ingresado a la tierra Haruka también lo sintió

─¿Qué ocurre? ─ pregunto Mina al ver a dos mayores en absoluto silencio

─Algo ha entrado en la atmosfera de la tierra ─ dijo Michiru

─Nosotras investigaremos que es, ustedes encárguense de hallar a cabeza de bombón ─ ordeno la rubia de cabello corto

* * *

Darién tenía la mirada fija en la librería donde trabajaba Serena, había ido a hablar con ella pero aún no se atrevía a ingresar suspiro no tenía mucho tiempo así que abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su rubia novia hablando con aquel sujeto el llamado Seiya.

─¿Qué hace él aquí? ─ pregunto acercándose a la pareja que aún no lo había notado

─¡Darién! ─ Serena estaba sorprendida. Seiya frunció el seño

─¡¿Qué haces aquí porque has vuelto?! ─ pregunto el moreno mirando al ex cantante

─Eso no te incumbe ─ respondió Seiya

─¡Claro que sí, tú eres la causa de que mi prometida esta tan confundida quiero que te largues ahora mismo! – demando

─¡Ella no te ama entiéndelo de una vez y déjala en paz! – respondió Seiya

─Darién ¿que haces aquí? – intervino la rubia mientras que varias miradas estaban ya puestas en el trio

─¿Serena que está pasando? – pregunto Mika acercándose

─no pasa nada, solo un malentendido ─ respondió la chica mirando molesta a Darién y a Seiya

─la jefa llegara en unos momentos – le advirtió Mika

─Darién vete por favor ─

─Tenemos que hablar Serena, en privado ─dijo sin quitar la mirada de Seiya

─Ella no quiere hablar contigo ─dijo Seiya

─Seiya por favor ─pidió pero ninguno quería ceder

Serena miro a los dos morenos y suspiro frustrada ninguno parecía dispuesto a ser razonable fulmino con la mirada a Darién y lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo del lugar Seiya quiso intervenir pero al final suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se marchó al segundo piso de la librería.

─Darién ya no hay nada de lo que hablar por favor vete─ pidió la rubia

─estas confundida Serena, esto no es lo que quieres, tu y yo tenemos un futuro juntos, siempre has soñado con nuestra boda con estar juntos por siempre, formar una familia no lo eches a perder – Serena se quedó en silencio era él el que no entendía.

─no te amo Darién, no puedo casarme contigo, lo siento ─

─¡es por ese sujeto ¿verdad? es su culpa que estés dudando! ─el moreno la tomo de la mano

─Serena – la llegada de Mina y Rei interrumpió a la pareja

─chicas ¿qué hacen aquí? ─pregunto la rubia sorprendida

─en que estabas pensando Serena tonta ¿porque te fuiste ayer? – le recrimino Rei

─no puedo hablar ahora por favor tengo trabajo que hacer ─ dijo mirando suplicante a todos

─quieres volver con él ¿verdad? ─pregunto Darién furioso

─¿de qué hablas Darién? ─ pregunto Rei

─¡de Seiya Kou! está aquí, los encontré juntos. ─

─¿volvieron? ─ pregunto Mina sorprendida

─¿es por él? Serena enserio estas dudando y poniendo en juego la existencia de Rini, tu hija por culpa de Seiya kou ─ dijo exasperada la morena

─¡ya basta! déjenla en paz─ los interrumpió Seiya. había estado viendo todo desde el segundo piso y no aguanto más, no iba dejar que aquella chicas y ese sujeto acosaron de esa manera su bombón.

─¿qué haces aquí porque has vuelto? ─ pregunto Rei

─Volví, porque amo a Serena y si ella me acepta la voy proteger de todos ustedes ─ el ex cantante tomo la mano de la rubia y Serena sonrió, después de contarle a Seiya todo él había estado algo distante y ella tuvo miedo de que la deja sola

Seiya ya había tomado una decisión si Serena era capaz de arriesgarlo todo él no la defraudaría la rubia le dio un ligero apretón y para sorpresa de los otros tres tiro de Seiya hacia la puerta y escaparon del lugar.

─¿aún sigue en pie tu propuesta? ─ pregunto mientras corrían

─claro bombo─ respondió riendo

Seiya había salido del departamento para ir a comprar pero no contó con que al volver se encontraría con Haruka. La rubia lo miro furiosa y él se detuvo.

─Tenou -

─¿dónde está Kou? ¿dónde está Serena? ─pregunto furiosa

─está muy bien es feliz y libre─ respondió Seiya desafiando a Haruka

─no lo entiendes, tu no lo entenderías de ella dependen muchas vidas y tu presencia solo la ha confundido así que lárgate y déjala en paz ─ Haruka sujeto del brazo a Seiya y presiono mas

─son ustedes los que no entiende ni la escuchan ─ dijo el moreno dándole un tirón y soltándose

─vete y aléjate de mí princesa vuelve a tu planeta ─le ordeno

─no –

Haruka estaba furiosa primero no pudieron encontrar a la misteriosa energía que había ingresado al planeta, después se enteró que serena había escapado y que no estaba sola Seiya Kou había vuelto. Finalmente ella junto a Setsuna y Michiru salieron a buscarla mientras las otras chicas iban a la casa de la rubia y ahora Haruka lo tenía allí frente a ella el causante de todo.

Seiya esquivo por los pelos un puñetazo de parte de la rubia que avanzó hacia él, el moreno soltó lo que llevaba en brazos y bloqueo otro golpe estaban en callejón así que nadie los vio. Haruka no se detenía quería sacarse todas las frustraciones de golpe con el moreno y no iba a parar pero él solo esquivaba sus golpes y no respondía consiguiendo que ella solo enfureciera más.

Seiya retrocedió hasta tocar el fondo del callejón Haruka sonrió dio otro golpe pero el moreno lo detuvo Haruka se hizo soltar de un brusco movimiento

─¡Dices que la amas pero solo le traerás sufrimiento cuando cabeza de bombón se dé cuenta que se equivocó será muy tarde y sufrirá mucho todo será tu culpa! ─ grito furiosa dándole una patada que Seiya volvió a detener

─Ustedes son las que no se dan cuenta del daño que le hacen─ respondió el. Haciendo retroceder a la rubia

─¡Eres un maldito estúpido! ─grito Haruka y saco su pluma de transformación se había cansado de los golpes iba a expulsar a Seiya a la fuerza.

El moreno retrocedió al ver el brillo envolver a la rubia cuando este desapareció frente al joven estaba la guerrera de Uranus

─ transfórmate Kou ─exigió la rubia Seiya se quedó sorprendido que aria ahora él no podía transformarse.

Haruka no comprendía porque el moreno no se transformaba entonces ella por otro lado estaba furiosa y no se detendría. Seiya corría lejos de las calles sailor Uranus lo seguía de cerca él no comprendía que le pasaba pues en sus ataques la guerrera del viento se volvía más violenta

─ ¡tierra tiembla! ─grito lanzando su ataque Seiya fue golpeado y cayó al suelo jadeante no tenía forma de defenderse

─ No creí que llegarías tan lejos ─ dijo el moreno

Haruka sonrió y se preparó para atacar una vez más Seiya se puso en pie tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

─ Te lo advertí ─ dijo la rubia y lanzo una vez más su ataque.

Continuara ….


	7. Adiós a la sailor de la luna

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

 ** _Adiós a la sailor de la luna_**

Serena se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa había escapado junto a Seiya y cuando el joven moreno se marchó a comprar los ingredientes para la cena Serena decidió ir a casa, debía hablar con sus padres, explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo obviando claramente algunas cosas así que luego de dejarle un nota a Seiya la rubia se marchó a casa estaba preparada para enfrentar a sus amigas incluso a Haruka y Darién que seguramente la estarían esperando pues no podía huir siempre, tenía que hablar con las chicas.

Mientras más cerca estaba de su casa su coraje y fuerza empezaron a evaporarse rápidamente, considero volver a esconderse en el apartamento de Seiya, mas, al final suspiro y continuo caminado, ya no era una niña, tenía que ser firme y defender su decisión.

─ _Cosmos_ ─ dijo una voz susurrante Serena se dio la vuelta

Frente a ella estaba aquella mujer que aprecia en sus sueños pero a diferencia de la que visitaba sus sueños la que tenía en frente era más pálida, su piel estaba casi gris y sus labios estaban resecos, el cabello negro había perdido brillo, su traje oscuro estaba roto en varios sitios dándole el aspecto de haber salido de una terrible batalla pero lo más impactante fueron sus ojos, esos que Serena en sueños vio rojos ahora eran negros; dos profundos pozos de oscuridad y vacío.

La rubia aferro su broche, tenía miedo y sentía un gran vacío, como si algo muy importante hubiese sido borrado de su mente y luchara por volver.

─¿Quién eres? ─ pregunto la chica armándose de valor

─ _Cosmos_ ─ volvió a repetir mecánicamente sin abrir apenas los labios y alzando una mano hacia ella intento tocarla

─¡Serena! - El grito la hizo pegar un pequeño salto pero antes de que pudiese responder una mano la sujeto del brazo

─¡Rei! ─ exclamo sorprendida la rubia

─¡Serena! ¿dónde has estado? tienes a todos preocupados por ti ─le reprocho la morena mirándola con molestia

Serena suspiro ese era uno de los motivos por el que no había querido dar la cara después de huir con Seiya, no quería oír los reproches que le harían.

─Tenía que pensar Rei, lamento haberlas preocupado pero necesitaba decidir qué haría, además…─

─De que hablas tonta ¿decidir que? ¿si te vas con el tonto de Seiya y echas a por tierra todo por lo que hemos luchado? ¿Eso tenías que decidir? ─ dijo la morena molesta

─Es mi vida Rei ─ respondió Serena dando un tirón y un paso atrás pues la mujer de ojos oscuros había vuelto a estirar su mano hacia ella

Rei iba a responderle pero una fuerte explosión alerto a las chicas ambas se miraron preocupadas pusieron una temporal pausa a su discusión y echaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde parecía venir aquello.

Serena tenía un mal presentimiento que solo creció cuando aquella mujer de ojos negros le sonrió antes de desvanecerse en aire, la rubia quería preguntarle a Rei si había visto a aquella mujer pero lo descarto y se concentró en llegar al lugar de donde procedían las nuevas explosiones.

─¡¿Pero qué haces?! ─ pregunto la rubia cuando llego al parque número diez y vio a Seiya muy golpeado en el suelo y a sailor uranus con el sable lunar.

─Te lo advertí Kou y no me escuchaste ─dijo la sailor del viento ajena completamente a la llegada de Serena y Rei

Seiya tampoco noto la presencia de la chica que amaba solo miraba a uranus alzar el sable, había esquivado los golpes pero no duro mucho, ahora apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

─¡Muere! ─grito la sailor del viento lanzándose por el moreno

─Bombón ─ susurro Seiya

Como si de una invocación se tratase eternal sailor moon bloqueo el ataque de uranus con su cedro, la rubia de cabello corto la miro molesta

─¡Apártate! ─ ordeno

─No ─respondió eternal mirando a los ojos de la guerrera del viento

─Bombón ─ dijo Seiya sorprendido, sailor moon le sonrió y apunto con su báculo hacia la otra sailor

─eres una estúpida y débil mocosa tonta ─ dijo la rubia de cabello corto

Serena no creía a Haruka capas de atacarla pero la guerrera del viento no dudo un segundo antes de atacar violentamente a la chica, más, antes de impactar contra la pareja una gran ola separo a eternal de Seiya, Serena fue lanzada hacia un lado y cayo al suelo al alsar la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada molesta de neptune.

─¿Porque hacen esto? ─ pregunto poniéndose de pie

─Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos─ respondieron uranus y neptune, la sailor de cabello corto volvió la mirada a Seiya y sonrió.

─¡No! – grito Serena corriendo hacia el moreno que se mantenía en pie apenas

Sailor mars no creía lo que sus ojos veían, todo paso en una fracción de segundos, Serena se interponía entre el sable de uranus y Seiya, el moreno tiraba de la rubia hacia él y al segundo siguiente todo se teñido de sangre y el moreno caía hacia atrás.

En cuanto uranus y neptune vieron las gotas carmesí en el suelo la primero soltó su arma como si quemar mientras que neptune miraba horrorizada a la pareja. Algo le había pasado, de repente todo se había nublado y dejo de controlar su cuerpo, para cuando se recuperó uranus había hundido el sable lunar en el pecho de Seiya Kou.

Serena miro sus guantes blancos que se teñían rápidamente de carmín Seiya se deslizo entre sus brazos hacia el suelo la rubia no podía creer lo que veía abrazo al moreno con fuerza mientas que la sangre seguía saliendo, entonces una pálida mano gris le acaricio la mejilla casi con ternura limpiando las lágrimas que sin notarlo estaba derramando cuando aquella mano roso su piel se vio absorbida por el vacío que había estado sintiendo y todo dejo de tener sentido ya nada le importaba más sus brazos jamás dejaron de estrechar al moreno.

─Sailor moon ─ neptune estiro la mano hacia su princesa pero una gran fuerza la lanzo lejos al igual que a uranus y a sailor mars que se habían acercado

─¡No! ─ gritaron dos voces rompiendo el silencio las chicas vieron entonces a los otros dos hermanos Kou caminar lentamente hacia la rubia que aún estaba en el suelo aferrando a Seiya

Rei recordó que una vez algo similar despertó a la princesa Serenity pero esta vez Serena no estaba haciendo nada solo se aferraba al cuerpo de Seiya como si fuese un salvavidas.

─¿Sailor moon? ─dijeron los chicos ella levanto la mirada y las guerreras de la luna llena se horrorizaron al ver dos profundos pozos oscuros en lugar de los azules ojos de su princesa.

 _─No está en casa_ ─ respondió sonriendo la rubia su traje se volvió blanco y su cabello se aclaró hasta hacerse color plata.

Una luz cubrió el lugar las sailors perdieron sus transformación mientras que los hermanos Kou desaparecieron al igual que Serena.

─¿Por qué? ─ pregunto Rei. Haruka se dejó caer y miraba sus manos incapaz de aceptar aun lo que había hecho.

─Haruka ─ susurro Michiru

─¿Porque lo hice? ─ dijo la rubia incapaz de apartar sus ojos de sus manos

─debemos irnos─ dijo Michiru tomando control de la situacion

Rei se quedó viendo como el taxi desaparecía en la calle Haruka y Michiru la habían dejado en las puertas del templo durante todo el trayecto las dos guerreras de los planetas exteriores no dijeron nada solo cuando estuvieron a unas cuadras de llegar Michiru le pido que no mencionara nada por el momento

─Dame algo de tiempo ─ había pedido la violinista Rei se limitó a asentir pues tampoco tenía muy claro que había ocurrido.

* * *

Setsuna volvió a las puertas del tiempo pues con las decisiones que estaba tomando Serena era un hecho que el futuro cambiaría pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al cruzar solo hallo una enorme oscuridad, no había nada, la tierra no estaba solo oscuridad sin fin ni siquiera habían estrellas.

─ _Bienvenida guardiana del tiempo ¿te gusta mi maravilloso rein_ o? ─ pregunto una voz venida de todas partes

─¿Quién eres, que has hecho? ─ Dijo Setsuna sujetando su báculo con fuerza

─¿ _Yo? yo no hecho nada querida, solo tome lo que era_ mío ─ desde las profunda negrura una débil luz emergió y fue tomando forma

─No, es imposible ─ dijo la sailor cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la persona frente a ella

─ _Sorprendida_ ─

─¿Eres Caso verdad? ─pregunto la peliverde esperanzada

─ _Caos, Cosmos, Serenity, Serena. soy todos, soy el origen, soy el vacío, la oscuridad absoluta_ ─ respondió riendo

Sailor plut retrocedió, debía volver, alertar a todos de lo que se avecinaba pero entonces antes de que pudiera escapar y volver a las puertas del tiempo dos pares de manos la sujetaron de los brazos arrastrándola hacia el frió vacío, la sailor intento resistirse, lucho pero aquellas férreas manos no la soltaron y poco a poco la luz que ella emanaba desapareció dejando todo en la oscuridad nuevamente.

* * *

Haruka y Michiru llegaron a su departamento sobre la mesa había una nota de Setsuna. Haruka la leyó en silencio mientras Michiru se dirigió a ver a Hotaru

─Setsuna se marcho, dice que abrirá una vez más las puertas del tiempo – dijo la rubia

─Haruka ─ la violinista se acercó a su pareja pero ella se alejo

─no lo entiendo Michiru ¿qué paso allá, porque perdí el control? no quería hacerlo, solo quise asustar a Kou ─

─no es tu culpa Haru…

─¡Michiru! ¡Serena desapareció y Seiya está muerto no digas que no es mi culpa! ─ exclamo exasperada la rubia

La violinista suspiro y se sentó en el sofá ella también había perdido el control, por un breve momento todo perdió sentido y de pronto su cuerpo empezo a moverse solo y sin dudarlo ataco a la persona que se decía tenía que proteger, se abrazo en silencio mientras Haruka se marchó hacia su habitación azotando la puerta.

─¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora? ─ preguntó en voz baja

* * *

Mina volvió a su apartamento había recorrido toda la ciudad y no hallo a Serena había llamado a las demás chicas pero a excepción de Rei que nunca tomo su llamada todas habían tenido los mismos resultados.

─¿dónde estás Serena? ─ susurro la rubia

* * *

En la habitación de la chica que desaparecido Luna estaba inquieta había sentido una fuerte presencia maligna pero desapareció muy rápido por otro lado la gata negra tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

La desaparición de Serena golpeo duramente a las chicas y después de que Michiru y Rei les contaran lo ocurrido el grupo se desintegro Darién no volvió a hablar con ellas y cada una de las inerts se dedicó a buscar a su princesa por su cuenta, mas ninguna encontró nada. Luna al final se mudó con Mina y Artemis y pasados dos meses Lita un día descubrió que aquellos que conocieron a Serena la habían olvidado, como si ella nunca hubiera existido.

─¿Quién es Serena?─ le pregunto un día Andrew

─¿No la recuerdas?─ pregunto la castaña el chico negó desconcertado

Lita no lo entendía cómo era posible que Andrew hubiese olvidado a Serena, pero las cosas extrañas no terminaron, un par de semanas después.

Darien volvió del hospital y se dejó caer en el sillón giro la cabeza y se quedó helado sobre la mesilla estaba el retrato en el que se suponía estaban él, Serena y Rini pero ahora en la fotografía solo estaba él, tanto Rini como Serena habían desaparecido incrédulo reviso otras fotografías donde aparecía con la que fue su novia, pero no había nada en todas solo estaba él solo.

* * *

Hotaru miro hacia fuera, Haruka y Michiru otra vez estaban discutiendo la niña cerro con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a la ventana aunque nadie parecía haberlo notado la luna había dejado de brillar ahora era un astro frió sin luz.

─¿Princesa dónde está? ─ pregunto

* * *

Dentro del palacio flotante del alfa y omega, una mujer se veía en el espejo su nuevo cuerpo era fantástico sonrió feliz no le fue muy difícil obtener lo que quería caos y cosmos habían sido tan tontas ambas habían caído como unas niñas ingenuas aunque el poder de cosmos aun estaba presente en el castillo camino con calma hacia la sala continua estiro su mano pero una corriente eléctrica le impidió abrir aquella puerta sacudió la cabeza no importaba.

Rodo los ojos y siguió su camino no importaba que Cosmos hubiera tenido un plan de contingencia, aquellos niños que estaban detrás de aquella puerta jamás podrían detenerla.

─es inútil cosmos tus esfuerzos son en vano ─ canturreo

Camino sin prisa hacia el salón principal donde ahora se alzaba un trono hecho de obsidiana, se sentó y cruzo las piernas una sonrisa divertida adorno sus labios ahora que finalmente tenía el poder de cosmos y el cristal de plata podría hacer lo que quisiera ya nada la detendría y sus primeras víctimas serían las guerreras de la luna llena.

* * *

Continuara…

Lamento la tardanza pero ahora mismo estoy con un enorme bloqueo me ha costado bastante continuar con el cap espero que les guste

espero sus reviews fuentes de toda inspiración a ver si las musas así regresan :)


	8. La caída de las videntes

_**Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

 ** _La caída de las videntes_**

Un mes transcurrió desde que Serena desaprecio, Ikuko estaba desesperada, la policía busco a la chica pero después de dos semanas se rindieron la madre de la rubia busco a las amigas de su hija pero nadie supo darle razón de Serena incluso Darién fue interrogado por la policía pero él no había visto a Serena.

Rei permaneció en el templo Hikawa durante todo aquel tortuoso mes sin saber que hacer, pues desde que Serena desaprecio había esperado que Michiru y Haruka las llamaran para informarles lo ocurrido pero aquello no ocurrió y cada noche que pasaba las pesadillas la acosaban; siempre veía a serena abrazando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Seiya y al siguiente momento era ella quien abrasaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

Otro día mas había llegado y la morena sacerdotisa estaba sentada frente al fuego había intentado buscar a Serena saber que le había pasado pero no podía ver nada más, entonces una gran llamarada se elevó hasta tocar el techo y la joven pudo ver a una oscura entidad, era solo una silueta borrosa pero la risa desquiciada que soltó hizo que la morena se estremecería y repentinamente frente a ella, apareció una muy conocida figura.

─ _no_ ─susurro aterrorizada intento ponerse en pie pero la figura se abalanzó sobre ella sofocándola hasta que cayó al suelo desvanecida.

Allí, en el suelo del templo la hallaron horas más tarde las jóvenes doncellas que se apresuraron a llamar al médico pues la sacerdotisa no despertaba.

En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru. Hotaru estaba haciendo sus deberes de la escuela cuando repentinamente se quedó viendo hacia el vacío, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y cayó en trance.

─¿Hotaru? - pregunto Michiru preocupada, pues la niña seguía viendo hacia la nada

─ _Ya viene_ ─ susurro sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomo como una muñeca a la cual le cortaron las cuerdas

─¡Hotaru! ─ grito Michiru corriendo junto a la adolescente tendida en el suelo

Haruka salió de su habitación atraída por los gritos de Michiru entonces vio a Hotaru en el suelo y a Michiru tratando de hacer reaccionar a la adolescente

─¿Qué le paso a Hotaru? - pregunto la rubia

─No lo sé, solo se desplomo -

─Hay que llevarla a su recamara - dijo la rubia tomando en brazos a la morena

A pesar de los esfuerzos de las dos mujeres Hotaru no despertó Michiru llamo al médico pero el galeno no supo dar razón, pues Hotaru estaba físicamente bien no tenía nada malo simplemente, se había quedado dormida.

Darién estaba en el hospital cuando un nuevo caso ingreso, una mujer fue llevada por los paramédicos inconsciente y por más que intentaron despertarla no abrió los ojos el joven médico volvió a revisar la poca información que tenían de la mujer no había nada extraño simplemente dormía entonces una de las enfermeras comento que la dama en cuestión era una conocida vidente.

─¿Qué rayos está pasando? ─ pregunto un médico cuando ingresaron a otro paciente también desmayado

─Esto no parece algo normal ─ dijo el moreno cuando se enteró que todos sus pacientes inconscientes eran conocidos videntes que solían aparecer en programas de TV

Finalmente el turno de Darien termino y apenas salió del hospital saco su móvil pero se detuvo antes de marcar, no sabía si era buena idea llamar a las chicas pues desde que Serena desaprecio nadie había vuelto a ser el mismo y las chicas se separaron, mas este era un problema que requería ser evaluado así que marco a Amy primero y se encamino hacia la casa de Rei a medida que iba llegando al templo Hikawa sin notarlo siquiera había marcado a Mina, Lita y a Haruka pero por más que insistió la corredora nunca cogió el móvil, así que finalmente le marco a Michiru.

Michiru miro a Haruka y luego a Hotaru Darién había llamado algo extraño estaba pasando en la ciudad pero Haruka no quería ir.

─Cuidare de Hotaru, ve tu – dijo la rubia

─Pero ─

─No podemos dejar a Hotaru sola y sin Setsuna alguien debe cuidarla ─ Michiru suspiro y salió del apartamento ase tiempo habría insistido en que la rubia la acompañara pero ahora era un caso perdido.

Haruka no había querido hablar de lo que paso aquella noche hace un mes y ella le dio tiempo y espacio pero la rubia solo se alejó más y más encerrándose en si misma poniendo un muro infranqueable entre ella y todos los demás y cada noche salía a buscar a Serena, Michiru la había visto correr desesperada por la ciudad como Uranus y también la vio recorrer las calles en su automóvil, siempre buscando a la niña rubia que se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, siempre anhelando verla otra vez, Michiru quería ayudar a Haruka e intento acercarse a la rubia pero Haruka simplemente no quería nadie cerca.

Michiru suspiro y aparcó fuera del templo salió del vehículo e ingreso al templo pensado en que decirle a Rei y a los demás, pero, apenas cruzo la puerta se encontró con las tres guerreras de los planetas interiores muy alarmadas, Darién estaba con ellas y él también lucia preocupado, pero de la morena regente de marte no había rastro.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─ pregunto sin querer adelantarse.

─Michiru, ¿Cómo donde esta Hotaru? ─pregunto Amy apenas la peliturquesa termino de hablar.

─¿porque preguntas por ella? ─ indago la violinista, algo parecía estar ocurriendo.

─Rei está dormida, las doncellas del templo la hallaron en la habitación del fuego sagrado, no hemos podido despertarla y los hospitales están recibiendo varios casos de mujeres, hombres y niños que repentinamente se desplomaron, ninguno ha vuelto a abrir los ojos … y, todos tiene en común que eran videntes – dijo Darién mirándola a los ojos

Michiru dio un paso atrás alarmada no podían atacarlas ahora que estaban tan debilitadas, no ahora que no tenían a su princesa.

─Hotaru, también esta inconsciente ─ respondió la sirena con la voz algo quebrada las chicas notaron el cansancio y las orejas maquilladas que la violinista intentaba ocultar pero ninguna comento nada

─Si esto es un ataque no entiendo que quieren conseguir ─ dijo Lita volviendo al tema principal

─El enemigo quiere cegarlas, tenerlas ignorantes de lo que planea ─ dijo Luna quien acababa de aparecer junto a Artemis.

─Tenemos que prepararnos, no sabemos a qué clase de enemigo nos estamos enfrentando - dijo Mina tomando la voz de mando

─Debemos hallar a Serena y a Kou – dijo Darién, Michiru se tenso era cierto ninguno de ellos sabía lo que había ocurrido con serena

─Chicas…. ─El trio la miro y Michiru por primera vez se sintió intimidada por las guardianas de la princesa, trato de hablar pero al final suspiro ─ tal vez pueda usar el espejo de Neptuno para averiguar que está pasando - dijo

─¡No! ─ exclamo Mina

─¿Porque no? sería más fácil si con la ayuda del espejo buscamos a Kou y a Serena - dijo Darién

─No, si usas el espejo también caerás en lo que sea que está pasando – respondió la rubia

─Mina, eso no lo sabemos - objeto Amy

─No pero no nos podemos arriesgar a perder a otra sailor ahora - respondió

─Pero ¿y Serena? - pregunto Darién descontento

─Conozco a Serena y sé que podemos confiar en ella, aparecerá cuando la necesitemos – sentencio Lita

─Es cierto, ahora debemos estar alertas creo que pronto el enemigo aparecerá, chicas tienen que mantenerse comunicadas, Darién tu estas en el hospital avísanos si hay algún cambio con las personas que cayeron dormidas ─ dijo Luna

La reunión termino y Luna y Artemis se marcharon juntos hacia el departamento de la regente de venus. Desde la desaparición de Serena Luna se había estado quedando en casa de la rubia Artemis intento animar a Luna pero la gata seguía culpándose por la repentina desaparición de su dueña, sobretodo porque ambos felinos habían perdido por completo el rastro de la princesa lunar.

Ambos gatos pasaron por frente de un salón de belleza ellos no se fijaron pero un par de ojos violetas los observo pasar con curiosidad

─Hermano se hace tarde─

─Ya voy Zafiro ─dijo el niño de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.

* * *

Al otro lado del globo los ingenieros de la nasa estaban muy extrañados pues un misterioso objeto había aparecido y estaba orbitando el planeta, varios satélites habían intentado captar la forma de aquel cuerpo pero lo único que veían era una enorme nube oscura.

* * *

En el palacio del alfa y omega Vacuus sonreía mirando la puerta cerrada, estiro su mano y apenas roso la madera una electrizante energía le quemo la mano ocasionado su risa.

─Vamos niños, salgan de allí vamos a jugar ─ dijo pero no hubo respuesta ─ ¿porque no salen y aceptan su destino? tarde o temprano todos los reinos de este universo caerán y los cristales serán míos, vamos mi príncipe ábreme la puerta y seré benevolente hasta les permitiré ser mis guerreros del vacío - comento riendo pero la puerta siguió cerrada

Dentro dela habitación sellada había una sala enorme de alto techo donde ahora tres jóvenes permanecían en silencio

─¿De qué habla? - pregunto el castaño

─No lo sé ─ respondió Akira mirando aquella frágil puerta que los protegía, el último esfuerzo de Cosmos por ayudarlos

─No es momento para estar adivinando lo que esa loca quiere hay que ir a la tierra ya lo hemos decidido no ─ dijo el peliplata

─Tal vez no funcione ¿qué aremos si no funciona? ─ pregunto Taiki

─No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando que esa puerta siga resistiendo tenemos que hacer algo, tal vez aun quede una oportunidad – insistió Yaten

Taiki suspiro iban a luchar una batalla que parecía estar ya perdida, pero Yaten no quería rendirse y él, tampoco lo aria.

Akira miro a los otros dos Taiki y Yaten habían recuperado sus poderes, pero, sus memorias eran otra historia además los dos chicos habían estado muy afectados por la muerte de Seiya y la desaparición de Serena, él aun recordaba el momento en que despertó y hallo a ambos intentando tirar abajo la barrera que los mantenía a salvo de Vacuus, estos dos guerreros que tenía enfrente eran muy diferentes a los que el recordaba, además, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por recordar su pasado ninguno había logrado un avance por otro lado sus poderes volvieron y los tres acordaron ir a la tierra tenían que intentar una última cosa, usar los cristales que estaban dispersos en el universo invocando a las portadoras para lo cual necesitaban usar el cristal dorado.

Yaten cogió una mochila e inconscientemente toco el zafiro en forma de estrella que pendía de una cadena en su cuello, Taiki lo observo y acaricio el zarcillo de ópalo en su oreja, Akira suspiro y se acercó a los otros dos.

─Vamos ─ dijo

─Si ─

El trió desapareció del castillo dejando la habitación desocupada, Vacuus percibió la desaparición de los jóvenes pero solo rio sería divertido cazar a los niños en la tierra

─Mira querida Cosmos, observa la caída del planeta que tanto te empeñaste en defender - dijo riendo mientras que una niebla plateada cubría uno de los espejos colocados en el salón

Continuara….


	9. Cosmos

_**Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

 **Despertar**

Serena abrió los ojos y una inmensa oscuridad la recibió, todo era negro no parecía haber nada más en la infinita oscuridad, intento recordar cómo había llegado a aquel lugar pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía recordar y a donde quiera que mirara solo había oscuridad se apoyó en sus manos para sentarse y noto que incluso el piso era negro dándole la sensación de estar suspendida en la nada se puso en pie y se llevó la mano a la cabeza no entendía muy bien que ocurría su cabeza se sentía más ligera pero también vacía, sin recuerdos de nada.

─¿Señorita Serena? - pregunto una voz muy similar a la suya, la joven se giró y se quedó sin palabras al ver, frente a ella, a la princesa Serenity con su largo vestido blanco y esa mirada tan pura.

─¿Q…que? – quería preguntar que ocurría, pero no lograba formar una oración coherente.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiese salir del shock una poderosa patada impacto en su estómago y la lanzo hacía atrás, Serena voló y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco sus manos instintivamente protegieron la zona afectada pero antes de que se recuperara otro golpe le llego haciéndola volar más lejos, la chica alzo la vista entonces dos manos la sujetaron de los brazos y la obligaron a ponerse en pie Serena gimió y cerró los ojos al sentir las garras de las manos ajenas hundirse en su piel.

─¡¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿porque la dejaste ganar?! – Serena gimió adolorida, incapaz de entender a qué se refería su agresora - ¡mírame! - le grito quien la sujetaba clavándole más las garras

─ Suéltela, la estás lastimando - suplico la princesa afligida al ver como pequeños hilos de sangre se deslizaban por los antebrazos de Serena.

─¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - pregunto la chica abriendo finalmente los ojos y mirando a la guerrea de cabello negro y ojos rojos que la tenía sujeta por los brazos

─¡No finjas no conocerme! no te funcionara conmigo – gruño furiosa la morena, zarandeando a la rubia, pero, entonces en los ojos azules de la joven vio la verdad, ella, no la reconocía – no… ¿no sabes quién soy? - pregunto la morena, su agarre se aflojo y sus garras desaparecieron Serena cayó al suelo mientras los hilos de sangre seguían fluyendo de sus brazos.

─ Señorita Serena – Serenity se apresuró a reunirse con su asustada contraparte.

Caos se alejó un par de pasos y las observo, estaba furiosa sus uñas se hundieron en sus palmas al observar a esas dos mocosas, tan vulnerables y frágiles, tan mortales; de Cosmos, la poderosa guardiana del orden que lucho a su lado para desterrar a Vaccus no quedaba nada se había desvanecido, su compañera había desaparecido dejando solamente a dos niñas vulnerables, dos estúpidas niñas mortales incapaces de defenderse.

No eres ella ninguna de ustedes lo es – murmuro alejándose de las dos rubias

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de nosotras, porque nos has traído a este lugar? ─pregunto la asustada princesa

Las preguntas de la joven solo acrecentaron la furia de la morena todo era culpa de los mortales, todo era culpa del imperio lunar y de la cobarde y tonta heredera.

─ Tú, tú tienes la culpa de todo, ¡Vaccus está libre porque ella decidió salvar a tu gente! ─ grito la morena dirigiendo su ira a la princesa lunar.

Serenity tembló de miedo al ver la ira en aquellos rojizos orbes entonces volvió a mirar a serena la chica tenía la mirada perdida y se sujetaba los antebrazos, no parecía capaz de defenderse ella misma dudaba de su capacidad para protegerse, estaba asustada no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando pues hacia unos poco minutos o tal vez hora ella despertó en aquella oscuridad estaba tendida en el suelo y a su lado yacía serena no entendía como eso era posible pero quiso saber que estaba pasando y pensó en preguntar cuando la otra rubia despertó pero entonces aprecio aquella sailor de cabello negro hiso acto de presencia.

Serenity no se consideraba valiente ni poderosa ella no era como su madre la poderosa reina del milenio de plata, ni tampoco era sailor moon, ni siquiera se parecía a serena que a pesar de todo luchaba por lo que creía.

No, la princesa de la luna no era valiente, fue criada en un palacio rodeada de lujos y cuidados lo tenía todo hasta que conoció a Endimión, hasta que su reino cayo, pero, aun entonces no fue capaz de seguir adelante y ayudar a su madre.

Renacer en la tierra, vivir con las guardianas, rencontrarse con su amado todo eso lo había vivido, pero a la vez esa persona no era ella, esa persona era Serena Tsukino una chica que saco coraje de sus miedos para luchar por las cosas que la princesa lunar dejo ir Serena era a los ojos de la princesa mucho más valiente y fuerte que ella, pero, ahora Serenity miro a Serena que lucía tan perdida y vulnerable tan diferente a la mujer que ella recordaba.

Inconscientemente se puso en pie necesitaba protegerse y a Serena no importaba como tenía que protegerla su corazón y conciencia se lo exigían y sus instintos despertaron el cristal de plata sintió el deseo de su dueña y respondió, el báculo lunar apareció en las manos de la princesa que se aferró a el con fuerza y apunto a la desconocida, no iba rendirse, esta vez lucharía hasta el final tal como Serena le enseño tal como debió haberlo hecho hace tiempo.

─ Veamos de que eres capaz pequeña princesa - dijo la morena extendiendo su mano e invocando un largo báculo oscuro

Serena en el suelo no entendía porque su mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada todo se había ido entonces observo el rayo oscuro impactar contra el campo de energía que el báculo lunar creo, sus ojos se agrandaron a medida que las memorias regresaban memorias de su vida como Serena Tsukino, recuerdos como sailor moon y finalmente recuerdos como Cosmos revivo una vez más todos sus errores todos sus fracasos e equivocaciones, todo el sufrimiento que ella había causado volvió con fuerza.

Caos sonrió desde que había sido atrapada en aquel lugar había estado tan frustrada y furiosa por no haber podido hacer nada estaba molesta con Cosmos, estaba enojada con sailor moon y odiaba a Vaccus, ahora algo de aquellas emociones estaban manifestándose mientras atacaba una y otra vez a la princesa de la luna y a aquella que debería ser Cosmos.

─ No eres tan débil como creí – reconoció cuando su rayo oscuro choco contra la barrera que la niña de la luna había invocado

Serena se abrazó a si misma mientras sus recuerdos continuaban y entonces vio lo que ocurrió después de que ella desapareciera, sus errores le empezaron a pesar, tanta muerte, tanta destrucción, todo porque no fue capaz de controlar ese sentimentalismo todo porque no pudo ignorar un pedido de ayuda porque no pudo alejarse de aquellos chicos a los que quiso proteger pero a los que termino dañando sin notarlo siquiera, las lágrimas luchaban por salir al recodar la sangre cálida de Seiya tiñendo de carmín su traje ahora estaba sola como al principio, como siempre debió haber estado pero no era capaz de ponerse en pie tenía mucho miedo, a la ira de Caos, a lo que tendría que enfrentar pero sobre todo, a la soledad que ahora la acompañaría siempre pues Seiya ya no estaría con ella ni él ni nadie más la acompañarían en la eterna soledad.

─ _no estás sola_ \- dijo una voz en su oído ella alzo la cabeza y vio a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios e inocentes ojos azules sonriéndole la joven se quedó observándola y la niña sonrió antes de desaparecer

─ ya no hay esperanza –dijo en un susurro

─ _siempre hay esperanza_ respondió y una pequeña mano se posó en su mejilla, Serena alzo la cabeza y vio a la niña un poco más grande sonriéndole

─ no puedo hacer nada – respondió - ya no puedo

─ _si te rindes ahora todo estará perdido -_ le dijo entonces su propia versión de catorce años

─ pero yo…─

─ _¡vamos, levántate! eres una sailor scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia_ \- le insistió su versión de dieciséis años ofreciéndole una rosa, Serena cogió la flor y cerro la mano entorno al tallo las lágrimas habían cesado.

─ lo siento pequeña princesa, no eres rival para mí – Caos formo una esfera de energía caótica en su mano y la lanzo hacia la princesa que lucía cansada.

El ataque impacto contra la barrea y esta finalmente cedió Serenity cerró los ojos había fallado lo intento, pero aun así fallo no era fuerte no se sentía fuerte y cansada incapaz de seguir protegiéndose bajo su báculo.

─ basta de juegos Caos ─ dijo Serena poniéndose en medio del ataque y deteniendo con sus manos la bola de energía caótica, Caos arqueo una ceja al ver como su ataque se disolvía en las manos de la chica

─¿Cosmos? ─ pregunto

─ tiempo sin verte, Caos ─ dijo ella intentando sonreír

Caos se acercó a paso lento aun incrédula pero entonces observo como el pelo rubio poco a poco iba volviéndose plateado y en la frente de la chica aparecía la estrella de ocho puntas, sintió ira, alivio y frustración porque finalmente la tonta de Cosmos se mostraba - ¡idiota! - grito la morena lanzándole una patada que fue frenada por la contraria.

─ deja de luchar contra mí - dijo Serena presionado la pierna de Caos

─¿Qué… que está pasando? - pregunto la princesa Serenity, ya completamente confundida.

Pero no recibió respuesta pues las otras dos se enfrascaron en una pelea Caos atacaba sin descanso mientras Serena esquivaba loes golpes y las ráfagas de energía, la morena parecía incapaz de detenerse y la peliplata solo esquivaba entonces serena ataco golpeando a caos en el estómago y lanzándola hacia atrás.

─ aun eres una sentimental ─ dijo la morena sentándose en el suelo.

─ no quiero seguir peleando ─ la peliplata bajo los brazos y le tendió una mano a la sailor oscura

Caos observo la mano de la peliplata y bufo molesta antes de ponerse en pie sin ayuda, Serenity observaba a ambas guerreras si entender nada

─¿porque dejaste que Vaccus ganara? - pregunto entonces Caos

─ lo siento –

─ ¡sentirlo no basta!, eso no nos va sacar de aquí, eso no nos ayudara a volver además ahora ni tu ni yo tenemos a donde volver – dijo Caos dándole la espalda y alejándose

Serena suspiro y le dio una mirada a su prisión, solo había una absoluta oscuridad sin fin Vaccus las había encerrada en la prisión que ellas crearon para aprisionarlo

─¿señorita Serena? ─ pregunto Serenity

─ princesa - dijo la peliplata mirándola

─¿qué está pasando? –

─ una larga historia, que ya nadie recuerda - respondió acercándose a la confundida joven

─¿dónde estamos quien es ella, que nos pasó a nosotras? - pregunto Serenity, Serena suspiro la conversación sería muy larga y tenía que comenzar por el principio.

─ estamos en la prisión del vacío, la sailor que se acaba de ir es Caos- la rubia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – no te asustes princesa, Caos no es lo que todos creen, ella es mi compañera.

─ tú no eres una humana verdad, no eres mi rencarnación, ¿quién eres realmente? – pregunto la princesa

─ no soy tu rencarnación, aunque durante un tiempo ambas compartimos una vida, ambas fuimos humanas y aprendí mucho, pero tienes razón esa no soy realmente yo,

─¿entonces quién eres? ─

─ ahora quiero creer que soy Serena Tsukino, pero antes, hace mucho, cuando el milenio de plata aún existía e incluso antes de se formara me solían llamar Cosmos, guardiana del orden y la sailor que representa la luz – respondió la peliplata. Serenity se dejó caer al suelo perdiendo todo el decoro.

─ Pe.… pero, ¿cómo? ─

Serena sonrió y se sentó a lado de la princesa entendía la confusión de la joven rubia ella misma había tenido toda esa confusión y mescla de sentimientos, hacia unos momentos atrás pero cuando sus recuerdos volvieron todo fue aclarándose de alguna manera.

* * *

Vacuus tenía la mirada fija en el planeta azul y su satélite, estaba furiosa, el estúpido guardián del cristal dorado había levantado una barrera anclando el castillo del comienzo a la tierra y reteniéndola dentro, estaban encerrándola y ni la energía de la creación era capaz de romper aquella cárcel.

Lanzo un poderoso ataque a su prisión de cristal que se agrieto, pero casi al instante volvió a repararse grito furiosa liberando su poder, pero no servía de nada.

─ Me han frenado por el momento tontos mortales, pero esto solo alargara su agonía ─ dijo

* * *

En la tierra. Taiki observaba la sala privada del hospital donde había un sin número de pacientes dormidos

─¿Alguno de estos pacientes es su familiar? - pregunto la enfermera

─ No solo estoy de paso - dijo antes de marcharse

El castaño se encamino hacia la salida cuando vio a una joven doctora de cabello azul, se detuvo en seco observando a la mujer que iba mirando un archivo

Amy estaba cansada había estado patrullando durante la noche y ahora tenía un turno en el hospital volvió a mirar el archivo en sus manos pero las letras parecían bailar sobre el papel y el ruido del hospital, el traqueteo de los zapatos de las enfermeras solo la estaban aturdiendo más. Sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo a medio pasillo entonces sintió una penetrante mirada en su nuca se giró rápidamente y quedo estática Taiki Kou estaba frente a ella igual a como lo recordaba ambos se observaron en silencio entonces, él hizo un sube movimiento con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

La regente de mercurio tardo un par de minutos en procesar lo que había ocurrido y cuando finalmente se movió las alarmas del hospital se dispararon y los gritos asustados de los pacientes y empleados lleno todo el lugar Amy dejo caer el expediente que llevaba y corrió hacia la fuente de los gritos.

Hubo una explosión y del humo salió una figura humanoide, tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha que le ocultaba todo el rostro y una larga capa negra se arrastraba por el suelo tras el en una mano tenía una guadaña y se dirigía a la sala de los pacientes dormidos

Amy se ocultó y busco donde transformarse, pero no había habitación desocupada o vacía pues en las habitaciones aledañas se habían refugiado pacientes y enfermas o médicos

Aquella criatura continúo caminando ignorando a todos solo tenía una meta, llegar a la sala donde los pacientes permanecían dormidos. La puerta se abrió a su paso y aquel ser camino hacia la primera cama donde yacía una mujer la criatura alzo en alto la guadaña, entonces una rosa cayó al suelo frenando su avance.

─ Vaya, vaya ya me estaba preguntando donde estarían las guerreras de este planeta - dijo retirando la capucha

─¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Tuxedo mask aunque dio un paso atrás aquel ser tenía el rostro pintado de rojo con un tatuaje tribal, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y una par de colmillos sobresalían por sus labios todo rematado por una mata de cabello rojo que enmarcaba su cara y caía por sus hombros. Mientras que la capa estaba sujeta con un broche con la figura de una calavera

─ Mi nombre es Ward, y soy quien pondrá fin a los sufrimientos de estas personas sentencio empuñando su guadaña

─ Solo están dormidos – respondió el moreno interponiéndose

─ Eso lo sé, pero no me importa y será divertido aniquilarte, aunque no eres una de las guardianas - dijo haciendo girar su guadaña

Darién empuño su bastón y logro defenderse a tiempo. Ward arremetió con fuerza su guadaña se transformo en una espada y con gran destreza combatió contra el moreno, aunque mientras más luchaban Darién cayó en cuenta de que aquel ser solo estaba jugando y lo comprobó cuando la espada se transformó en una lanza y la punta acerada le atravesó el brazo y lo clavo a la pared, soltó un grito mientras Ward movía más la lanza incrementando el daño

─ Esperaba que dieras más pelea, pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer – comento y en su otra mano se materializo un sable

─ Burbujas de mercurio ¡estallen! - se oyó y la habitación entera fue cubierta de niebla

─ Bien, supongo que tu si eres una de las guardianas, vamos linda, sal a confrontarme - dijo Ward haciendo girar la espada

Darien aprovechó el momento y con fuerza tiro de la lanza logrando desclavarse, pero apenas saco el arma la sangre empezó a fluir con rapidez

Mercury tenía su computadora en mano e iba buscando la ubicación de su enemigo entonces vio una variación de energía acercarse parpadeo confundida

─Buu - dijo Ward lanzándole un golpe que la guerrera de azul apenas y logro esquivar

─¿Mercury estas bien? ─pregunto Darién tenía la lanza sujeta y un torniquete en su brazo herido

─¡Tuxedo mask cuidado! - grito la guerrera pero fue tarde una onda de energía golpeo al moreno lanzándolo contra una de las camas el hombre que allí yacía cayó al suelo junto al lastimado moreno

Mercury miro a Darién y al hombre en el suelo, la niebla se había disipado y pudo ver a su enemigo que reía abiertamente

─No voy a dejarte ganar - dijo la chica preparándose para lanzar su ataque

─Oh querida, desde que Vaccus llego ustedes ya han perdido y no son más que cadáveres aunque aún no lo saben - respondió extendiendo la mano y, una esfera de energía roja se formó con rapidez

─¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio/lamento mortal! - ambos ataques chocaron creando una onda expansiva que lanzo las camas y a sus ocupantes hacía ambos lados

─Mira pequeña guerrera, mira lo que has ocasionado ─ rio War Mercury observo a los pacientes, eran siete los que permanecían en aquella sala y ahora los siete estaban en el suelo y algunos tenían pequeños cortes y heridas

─Yo no quise lastimarlos - dijo la chica bajando los brazos

─Por eso eres débil pequeña guerrera-

Mercury oyó un quejido proveniente de uno de los pacientes y olvido la lucha para acercarse al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

Ward avanzó hacia ella sin contemplación alzo su espada, iba terminar con la guerrera ahora que podía una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto y bajo con rapidez el arma

─¡Sailor mercury!- grito Darién

Mercury sintió el filo cortando a través de su piel el dolor la hizo lanzar un alarido que se mezclo con las risas provenientes de Ward

─Centella celestial – dijo una voz clamada y una lluvia de flechas de luz cayo sobre Ward

El, giro justo a tiempo para ver a quien lo había atacado. era un joven guerrero tenía el cabello largo de color castaño sujeto en una coleta, sus ojos brillaban de color amatista, tenia el rostro cubierto con un antifaz dorado, Darién observo al recién llegado con desconfianza, pero él no parecía interesado en ellos solo se centró en Ward, que se enderezo a pesar de las múltiples heridas y materializo dos espadas ambos guerreros se miraron midiendo su fuerza durante unos segundos y después arremetieron, las espadas fueron frenadas por un par de sais que el recién llegado hizo aparecer.

La batalla que siguió fue casi artística ambos luchaban atacando y bloqueando cada ataque en una perfecta sincronía ninguno cedía pero Ward había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y se esforzaba en conectar un golpe a su oponente, pero el recién llegado era muy habil y no le permitía avanzar.

Darien al ver aquella danza mortal comprendió que hasta ese momento Ward solo había estado jugando con ellos, burlándose de su debilidad, entonces cuando menos lo esperaron el castaño se agacho para evitar un corte y conecto un golpe, uno de los sais se clavó en el estómago del Ward y la sangre fluyo abundante manchando el suelo y la mano del castaño.

─Solo estas alargando lo inevitable, Vaccus al final vencerá ya no tienen salvación ─dijo Ward antes de desvanecerse

─Cuando ella venga estaremos listos - susurro el joven

─¿Quién eres? - pregunto Darién mirando ahora al recién llegado

─Soy Phantom, guerrero de cosmos ─respondió encaminadose hacia Amy que había perdido su transformación y ahora intentaba contener la sangre que seguía fluyendo del corte

El castaño se agacho y rasgo la blusa de la joven dejando al descubierto la cortada Amy lo miro asustada e iba a hablar, pero un extraño liquido verde cayó sobre su herida

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ pregunto con curiosidad y asco.

─Eres imprudente, te distrajiste y por eso te hirieron – la reprendió mientras aplicaba el extraño líquido a la herida

─¿que? …yo – la peliazul no supo que decir

─Estabas en una batalla, no debiste distraerte ─ continúo hablando mientras terminaba de aplicar aquel liquido verde – úsalo te curara - dijo lanzándole un pequeño frasco a Darién que lo atrapo al vuelo.

El castaño se puso en pie y sin decir nada más se desvaneció Amy se quedó en silencio viendo el lugar donde aquel hombre había desaparecido, la chica aún estaba aturdida por lo ocurrido y a pesar que Darién hablo haciendo conjeturas, ella no le prestó atención su mente ahora estaba tratando de descubrir quién era este nuevo enemigo y también intentaba saber si Phanton era un aliado o tenia ocultas intenciones.

Seis horas más tarde la peliazul iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Darién conducía, un incómodo silencio los había acompañado desde que ambos salieron del hospital finalmente llegaron a su destino la casa de las outers, Amy suspiro las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y por la ventana la joven distinguió a Mina, entonces la puerta principal fue abierta por una preocupada Lita

─ ¡¿Amy estas bien?! – pregunto la castaña

─Sí, estoy bien – respondió la peliazul ingresando a la casa seguida de Darién

─¡¿Qué ocurrió? supimos del incidente en el hospital por las noticias pero…

─Hay un nuevo enemigo dijo llamarse Ward intento atacar a los pacientes que han caído dormidos lo combatimos, pero es muy fuerte Amy y yo acabamos heridos les explico el moreno.

─¿Como lo derrotaron?- pregunto Haruka desde una esquina mirando a los recién llegados

─No lo hicimos, no pudimos hacer nada nos hirió de gravedad y cuando estaba por acabar el trabajo aprecio un sujeto no le vimos la cara pues la ocultaba tras un antifaz dorado, dijo llamarse Phanton y ser un guerrero de cosmos se enfrento a Ward, lo hirió gravemente pero creo que volverá - Haruka frunció el ceño mientras Amy toco levemente su hombro

─No lo entiendo ¿porque atacar a las personas que han caído dormidas? – dijo Mina

─No lo sé, pero creo que esto es solo el comienzo – respondió Amy

* * *

En otro hospital, un extraño suceso se llevaba a cabo, Taiki, Yaten y Akira estaban al pie de la cama de un paciente Yaten tenía las manos extendidas mientras que la energía del hombre dormido fluctuaba y era absorbida por la gema que tenía el peliplata

─Es suficiente si sigues podrías matarlo - dijo Akira deteniendo al peliplata

─¡Pero no hemos logrado nada!

─Yaten, Akira tiene razón mira a ese hombre está cada vez más pálido - dijo Taiki

─¡Demonios! - exclamo deteniéndose

* * *

Mientras que dentro de las ruinas del milenio de plata. Ward emergía de un lago interior había sido herido por Phantom pero no pensaba descuidarse otra vez

─Me has fallado Ward – hablo un voz por incorpórea

─¡Vaccus! hubo interferencia, los guerreros de cosmos están en la tierra Phantom intervino e impido que cumpliera con la tarea, pero no volverá a ocurrir la proxima ves estaré preparado.

─Eso espero Ward, elimina a los psíquicos - ordeno

─Así lo are-

Vaccus se sentó en el trono y suspiro mientras seguía presionado su poder, había convocado a sus jinetes y ya pronto podría escapar de su prisión solo era cuestión de tiempo y tiempo, era lo que le sobraba.

Continuara….

Hola querido publico

jeje lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar es que mi musa inspiradora se tomo vacaciones y no fui capas de hilar una idea concreta por mucho, mucho tiempo, mas ahora que al parecer ha vuelto voy a ponerme al día con mis historias y con algunas mas que tengo en desarrollo y no publicadas pero primero voy a terminar las que están pendientes espero :)

Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen los siempre bienvenidos Reviews fuente de toda inspiración


	10. Verdad

_**Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

 **Verdad**

Helios tenía una rodilla en el suelo y seguía emanando la cálida energía del cristal dorado, desde que noto como los límites de ilusión empezaban a desaparecer cayo en cuenta de que el vacío estaba libre otra vez, él era el guardián del reino empírico y había vivido muchísimo conocía las leyendas perdidas en el tiempo y también a Caos y Cosmos, desde el mismo comienzo cuando a él le fue confiado el reino de ilusión y a ellas se les encargo el orden universal.

El supo por los mortales de las acciones de las guardianas al otorgar los cristales protectores, a través de su concesión con el mundo físico; oyó cada leyenda, vio cada acción tomada por ambas guardianas, sus victorias y también sus derrotas y las consecuencias de la última batalla entre Caos y Cosmos cuando el vacío y la oscuridad influyeron en el reino terrestre incitándolo a tomar posesión del poder de los Selenios, vio la intervención de Cosmos en aquella batalla y su inminente caída. en aquel momento, cuando Cosmos desaprecio el equilibrio se vio afectado y él perdió todo contacto con el exterior.

Pero algo que trajo un poco de esperanza al guardián fue el cristal dorado. la última reina terrestre se lo confió poco después de la muerte del príncipe Endimión, entonces el cristal dorado fue su conexión con el exterior nuevamente, aunque ahora solo podía ver a la tierra y a su futuro soberano. protegió el cristal dorado durante muchos siglos esperando a que el portador lo reclamara más ahora con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo el cristal dorado había perdido conexión con el príncipe Endimión.

─¿Helios? – el guardián abrió los ojos ante el llamado y se giró para encarar a las dos sailors que habían ido a parar a ilusión

─¿qué está pasando en la tierra? - cuestiono Rei

─no lo sé, he perdido el contacto con la tierra después de que ustedes llegaran - dijo

Amabas guerreras lo miraron inconformes con su respuesta pero él no tenía ningún deber con ellas así que se alejó de las chicas y observo a todas personas vestidas de blanco que permanecían sentadas en el prado cada uno de ellos era un psíquico, cada uno de ellos era una cadena que ataba el palacio del comienzo a la tierra, él los había convocado a ilusión haciendo que aquellos con poder psíquico cayeran en un profundo sueño para que lo ayudaran a crear una prisión temporal para Vaccus y resulto pero no sabía cuánto más podrían aguantar.

─Helios ¿crees que esto sirva? - pregunto Rei observando al peliplata

─Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora – respondió sin apartar la vista de los psíquicos

─¿Pero cuanto más permanecerá encerrada Vaccus? - cuestiono Hotaru preocupada

─Espero que el tiempo suficiente para que hallen la forma de sellar al vacío - respondió el joven mientras que en su mano el cristal dorado se materializo y emitido una cálida onda de energía que reforzó a las personas allí

Rei lo observo en silencio y aunque ella quería luchar junto a sus compañeras sabía que era de más ayuda allí reforzando la temporal celda del Vaccus le dio una última mirada al guardián, entonces se giró y fue a sentarse en el césped, cerró los ojos concentrándose la energía emano de su cuerpo y una nueva cadena se cernió sobre el palacio del comienzo, Hotaru suspiro e imito a la morena Helios volvió al jardín de rosas que tenía tras él, las flores estaban empezando a marchitarse el tiempo parecía estar en su contra

─Por favor, por favor necesitamos ayuda - susurro

* * *

En la zona negativa, donde solo la oscuridad reina, Serenity observaba como Serena emitía una potente luz desde sus manos no muy lejos de allí Caos la contemplaba aburrida

—No servirá, tu poder aquí es inútil igual que el mío - dijo la morena cuando la sailor del orden lanzo un improperio frustrada

—¿Te vas a rendir? — pregunto la peliplata dejándose caer cansada

—Solo acepto la realidad, ya no queda nada allá fuera para ninguna de nosotras pues aun si por un milagro logras escapar de este lugar nuestros cuerpos han desaparecido fuera de la zona negativa solo seremos energía, Vacuus nos acabaría en un instante— respondió, Serena bajo las manos ante la verdad en su estado actual no serían rivales para el vacío

—¿Que pasara con las chicas, con Darién? – cuestiono Serenity en un susurro

—Dejaran de existir y conforme el vacío se expanda todo será borrado no existirá – respondió la morena con aburrimiento

—¡Pues tu pareces muy contenta con todo eso! — exclamo la princesa enojada Caos miro furiosa a la joven y una esfera de energía se formó en su mano

—Caos, ella es solo una mortal una niña no comprende nada – intervino Serena poniéndose delante de la rubia

—Deberías educarla entonces o me encargare de ella como tú te encargaste de la familia de la luna negra. Aquella acusación descoloco a la Serena, pero se recompuso con rapidez.

—La ambición del gran sabio llevo a la familia Black Moon a su destrucción, no pude hacer nada – respondió la peliplata

Caos se giró y desaprecio en la oscuridad no quería hablar más, se había cansado, cerró los ojos y trato de buscar a los portadores de los cristales que ella entrego solo habían unos cuantos pero el poderoso cristal oscuro no estaba entre ellos, el ultimo portador había caído lo sabía con seguridad pues mientras permanecía atrapada en aquella prisión, aun tenia conexión con los cristales podía sentir como estos aun brillaban o como se apagaban Cosmos termino con el ultimo portador del cristal oscuro de eso estaba segura y jamás se lo perdonaría

* * *

Yaten se hallaba encerrado en su habitación Akira se negaba a seguir intentando usar a los pacientes dormidos para acceder al empírico reino, y si no podían entrar a ilusión nunca podrían encontrar el cristal dorado.

Taiki miro a Akira que revisaba diversos puntos en el mapa desde su computadora el castaño frunció el ceño cuando el rubio marco un nuevo punto

─¿Qué estás haciendo?─ pregunto

─Buscar los puntos donde la energía es más elevada y pura tengo una teoría y creo que podría ser correcta solo necesito probarla

─¿Eso nos ayudara?─ cuestiono Taiki

─Eso espero ─ susurro Akira

El rubio cogió una chaqueta y miro la habitación de Yaten, Taiki negó con la cabeza, no era momento para estar discutiendo entre ellos, pero Yaten no parecía entenderlo.

─Hablare con él, dime donde estarás y nosotros te alcanzaremos - dijo el castaño

─Bien, los estaré esperando - Akira escribió una dirección en un trozo de papel y lo dejo sobre la mesa antes de marcharse

─Tenía que ser en ese lugar - dijo el castaño cuando leyó la dirección.

* * *

Mina suspiro cansada había dejado la agencia de talentos no podía centrarse cuando tenían que estar pendientes del nuevo enemigo, aunque sus amigas y compañeras estuviesen ahora tan desunidas, sin sailor Moon, sin Serena el ánimo parecía haber menguado entre las scouts, no solo con las inerst también las outers estaban desunidas, pero ahora tenía que ver a Rei y esperaría a que las demás llegasen para poder coordinar las patrullas

Iba subiendo las gradas hacia el templo Hikawa cuando vio a una persona de espalda, tenía el cabello rubio y estaba apoyando la mano en un árbol, Mina lo miro extrañada pero entonces vio un brillo blanco emanar del árbol.

─¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto la chica su mano estaba sujetando su pluma de transformación con fuerza el joven se dio la vuelta y la miro sorprendido.

─Disculpa, solo estaba curioseando soy nuevo por aquí y escuche del templo - dijo el chico alzando las manos

─El templo esta al final de las gradas, pero ahora está cerrado – respondió Mina aun desconfiada

─¿Crees que me permitan tomar una fotografía? - cuestiono mostrándole la cámara fotográfica y sonriendo

La rubia se relajó al ver aquel objeto y asocio el brillo blanco con el flash, ya más calmada esbozo una sonrisa y se ofreció a acompañarlo

─No creo que tengan problema en que le des un vistazo y tomes algunas fotos – dijo mientras subían

─Gracias, soy Akira - respondió el joven mientras revisaba su cámara

─Mina. - Respondió la chica

Akira suspiro aliviado había estado cerca de ser descubierto, pero es que las cosas en la tierra habían cambiado tanto en el pasado nadie le habría prestado atención por lo menos no demasiada pero los tiempos cambiaron los guerreros de antaño se volvieron leyendas que poco a poco se fueron olvidando y la magia de la tierra ese poder tan maravilloso fue aletargándose, suspiro ese no era problema suyo el tenia otras cosas en las que centrarse, entonce el destello dorado del cabello de su acompañante llamo su atención, era una bonita chica rubia de ojos azules y piel de porcelana sonrió recordando que hubo un tiempo en que Yaten y él se encapricharon con la rubia princesa de venus, claro que en aquella ocasión la joven era aún una adolescente y Cosmos no permitió que ninguno asustara a la chica con sus descabelladas propuestas. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que caminaba junto a él apreciando cada uno de sus rasgos, ella era realmente una digna reencarnación de la guerrera venusiana que él conoció.

Llegaron al final de las gradas y el rubio giro la cabeza observando el lugar la energía emanado de aquel lugar era muy pura y fuerte, no había error tal vez desde allí podrían acceder a ilusión, abrir un portal para buscar el cristal dorado no les costaría.

─Te dejo Akira, tengo algunas cosas que hacer - se excusó la rubia

─No hay problema, nos vemos Mina y gracias por tu ayuda - respondió sonriéndole y sujetando la cámara fotográfica

Cuando la rubia desaprecio Akira borro su sonrisa y se buscó el lugar donde la energía era más intensa, dio un recorrido y cerca del centro pudo sentirla fluyendo con fuerza bajo la tierra como un rio caudaloso que bañaba todo el lugar purificando todo, mas no era el único allí dos adolescentes estaban también observando el lugar.

Diamante tenía una mano en el suelo lo sentía una poderosa corriente que cosquilleaba sus dedos era tan extraña y atrayente pero entonces reparo en el hombre que había llegado y los observaba fijamente, el adolescente frunció el ceño

─¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Akira sorprendido

─¿Quién eres tú? – cuestiono el adolescente poniéndose en pie lentamente

─Mi nombre es Akira, ¿pero tú que haces aquí, como es que estas aquí? - cuestiono el rubio pues estaba seguro de que la familia de la luna negra había desaparecido, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho dejo que su poder se extendiera y envolviera al chico, pero no percibió la presencia del cristal oscuro mas era imposible que aquel chico fuese un humano.

─Hermano vámonos – protesto un muchacho más joven e cabello azulado Akira entonces centro su poder en el otro joven al principio no sintió nada, pero entonces sintió una leve energía oscura, no había duda.

─¿Cómo es que están vivos? - murmuro el rubio muy desconcertado

Repentinamente una explosión disparo las alarmas de Akira, otro ataque estaba realizándose miro a los dos adolescentes que lucían desconcertados.

─¡Váyanse, rápido! - exclamo

─¿que esta pasando? ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Diamante y por un instante Akira vio la luna negra en la frente del peliplata

─Hermano, vamos – Zafiro tiro de su hermano hacia las gradas más el peliplata no se movía, quería descubrir que estaba pasando

En ese momento Mina salió volando y se estrelló en una pared con fuerza algo aturdida cayó al suelo, pero no demoro demasiado en ponerse en pie y sacar su pluma de transformación, no dejaría que aquel sujeto matara a Rei.

─Desiste, no podrás vencerme pequeña guerrera - se burló Ward

─Soy una sailor scout y no me rendiré - dijo antes de invocar su poder

─No tengo tiempo para ti - Ward hizo girar la guadaña y le dio la espalda dispuesto a ingresar a la casa y cegar de una buena ver a la regente de marte, más, en ese momento unas cadenas se enrollaron entorno al arma impidiéndole avanzar.

─¡No te dejare hacerlo! – Mina se había trasformado y ahora sailor venus estaba frente al jinete

─Eres igual que la otra, tonta y débil – Ward se dio la vuelta y tiro con fuerza de su arma

─Y aun así no pudiste derrotarla – respondió la rubia tirando con firmeza de las cadenas

─Solo porque Phanton intervino, pero esta vez él no está ¡lamento! – grito, de la punta de la guadaña salió una esfera de energía roja que ataco a venus

─Se produjo una gran explosión que lanzó a la rubia contra un árbol y calcino la tierra dejando una gran marca Ward sonrió y una nueva esfera se formo

─Di adiós, pequeña sailor – canturreo sonriente

─Adiós ─dijo un guerrero de cabello rubio a espaldas del jinete tenía una larga katana desenfundada en su mano izquierda

─maldición - murmuro Ward antes de que su cabeza se separara de su cuerpo y cayera al suelo

Sailor venus observo la cabeza a pocos metros de ella, el cuerpo de su atacante también cayo y a los pocos segundos se transformo en ceniza dejando una oscura mancha en el suelo, en ese momento el guerrero que dio una sacudida a su espada para quitar la sangre antes de enfundarla, la rubia estaba en shock era la primera vez que veía tal frialdad.

─¿Por qué? - fue lo único que se atrevió a murmurar

─Te iba a matar y a tu amiga, la única manera de pararlo era eliminarlo, aunque no entiendo porque Phanton no se encargó de él, tendría que haberlo hecho y ahorrarme esto tal vez aún están muy flexibles tendré que hablar con ellos - dijo más para sí mismo, aunque venus si lo oyó claramente.

─¿Quién eres tú? ¿que quieres? - pregunto la sailor rubia preparándose para defenderse si fuese necesario.

─Llámame Sword el ejecutor, ¿qué quiero? el cristal dorado para poder acabar con Vaccus, ya que Cosmso ha desaparecido por culpa de ella – dijo antes de saltar y esquivar el ataque de sailor Uranus

─¿Sailor venus estas bien? - cuestión Jupiter corriendo hacia ella

─Hola, Sailor uranus ¿no vas a contarles lo que hiciste?, ¿no les dirás como acabaste con la última esperanza de vencer al vacío? Vamos valiente guerrera de los vientos- dijo el rubio y a pesar del antifaz que cubría su rostro todas pudieron ver la molestia e ira que emanaba.

Haruka se puso tensa lista para atacar, pero las miradas incrédulas que jupiter y venus le dirigían la detuvieron.

Akira miro a las sailors, nunca le agradaron eran demasiado orgullosas sobre todo las outers que se creían intocables, invencibles. una sonrisa oscura se extendió en su rostro quería descargar la frustración e impotencia que sintió cuando Seiya y Serena murieron cuando la última luz de esperanza desapareció.

─¿No les has dicho la razón porque sailor moon ya no está? ¿no les has contado lo que ocurrió esa noche en que asesinaste a Seiya y en que Serena desaprecio? – pregunto sonriendo al ver las miradas incrédulas de las otras guerreras

─Eso no es cierto, no puede ser verdad ¡Mientes! - grito Amy que acababa de llegar y había oído solo lo ultimo

─¡Cállate! ¡maremoto de Neptuno! – exclamo la sailor de los mares lanzado su ataque

Pero un campo de fuerza protegió al rubio que sonrió mirando a las furiosas sailors, no le importaba si lo odiaban. Solo quería vengarse regresárseles un poco del dolor que había sentido cuando despertó y supo nunca más vería a Cosmos.

─Uranus, dime de que habla - dijo Mina

─Le vas creer él es el enemigo – exclamo Lita

─¡Habla! di que es mentira – suplico Amy

La rubia de cabello corto miro a todas las chicas, las miradas cargadas de preguntas que no quería responder la hicieron querer huir, era una sailor pero no podía enfrentarse a esto, entonces la mano de Michiru se entrelaso con la suya dándole su incondicional apoyo convirtiéndose en su pilar y fortaleza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Haruka se sintió perdida vulnerable, devil a comparación de su compañera.

─Yo..., ataque a Kou, quería saber dónde estaba Serena, no tenía la intención de asesinarlo solo quise asustarlo, quería que se fuera pues estaba echando a perder todo por lo que habíamos luchado, pero entonces ella aprecio, sailor moon se interpuso lo proteguio, después no recuerdo lo que paso, cuando volví a ser consiente había mucha sangre, demasiada y después ellos solo desaparecieron. – dijo

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Mina y jupiter, Amy se negaba creer que su amiga hubiese desaparecido, que nunca la volvería a ver.

Akira las contemplo en silencio, el sufrimiento y la desesperanza de aquellas chicas no le produjo la felicidad, ni la satisfacción que él esperaba, no alivio en nada su dolor

\- _Aki tu eres muy amable e ingenuo, nunca podrías se capas de lastimar a los demás_ \- dijo una cálida voz que él extrañaba mucho, una voz que nunca mas volvería a escuchar sacudió la cabeza no era el momento para eso tenia que concentrarse.

─Que – aquel sonido atrajo la atención de las chicas y del rubio. En la entrada del templo estaban Taiki y Yaten ambos observaron a todas las allí reunidas, pero rápidamente sus miradas se posaron en el rubio rodeado por el escudo

─No espere que llegaran tan rápido - dijo Akira

─¿Que estas haciendo? creí que solo investigarías- dijo Taiki acercándose al rubio

─Ward apareció y luego ellas llegaron - respondió el.

─¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Mina reaccionado, las demás se fijaron en los recién llegados y en el rubio enmascarado.

─Buscamos una manera de detener a Vaccus.

─Eh escuchado suficiente de eso ¿quién es Vaccus y que tiene que ver con los ataques? – cuestión la rubia, aunque quería llorar por la pérdida de su amiga no podía, no ahora que estaban vulnerables tenía que actuar como la líder que era.

Taiki observo a todas las chicas y luego volvió su mirada a la rubia, negó suavemente ─No creo que sea el momento sailor Venus, deberías encárgate primero de tus compañeras –

─Pero –

─Él tiene razón, hay que hablar con Darién también - dijo Amy sin mirar al castaño

─Esta noche, reunámonos aquí y les explicaremos que esta ocurriendo – les dijo el castaño

─¡No tenemos tiempo Taiki! – protesto Yaten fulminado con la mirada a su hermano e ignorando a las chicas.

─Necesitamos ayuda Yaten, ellas son sailor y podrían ayudarnos – respondió el castaño sujetando de los brazos a ambos chicos antes de desaparecer.

Ocultos entre los arboles Diamante y Zafiro observaron todo en silencio, los dos adolescentes habían sido ocultados allí por el rubio guerrero y desde la seguridad contemplaron todo y escucharon aquello cada palabra había traído a los dos chicos recuerdo de una vida pasada

─Diamante – Zafiro lo miro a los ojos y el peliplata le regreso la mirada

─Hay que escuchar lo que tienen que decir hermano, yo también quiero saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo. – respondió mientras la sombra de la luna oscura se hacia mas visible en su frente.

* * *

En medio de un lago oscuro un cuerpo flotaba, su largo cabello negro estaba esparcido a su alrededor, era un muchacho, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados, desde el borde del lago en un extraño árbol que tenía la mitad de sus ramas marchitas y secas y la otra mitad llena de frondosas hojas y flores en retoño un búho blanco con ojos dorados contemplaba al joven. Repentinamente los ojos del durmiente se abrieron.

Continuara….

He luchado, peleado con la flojera jaja y con la pereza de mi musa espero que este capítulo les guste.

Déjenme sus reviews fuentes de toda la inspiración jaja


	11. Los recuerdos de un príncipe

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

 _ **Los recuerdos de un príncipe**_

Caos miro a Serena y la chica le sonrió ocasionado que Caos bufara fastidiada, Serenity detrás de ambas observaba fascinada como las guardianas unían sus poderes

─No creo que esto funcione – dijo Caos

─Vamos, no perdemos nada intentándolo solo debes concentrarte – respondió Serena, la guerrera de cabello negro rodo los ojos, pero aun así no se marchó.

Las dos guardianas extendieron las manos sincronizadas invocando sus báculos y los unieron liberando sus poderes, ambas esferas chocaron, pero en lugar de producir una explosión abrieron una ventana pequeña, primero todo fue blanco, como humo arremolinándose lentamente a medida que se expandía y luchaba por romper la oscuridad de la prisión primordial, fue un proceso lento pero finalmente la superficie se fue solidificando haciéndose más clara y pronto frente a las chicas había una ventana con la forma de un espejo de agua que flotaba en medio de la nada.

─¡Lo sabía! - exclamo Serena

─¡Sí!, hurra, invocamos un espejo para que la princesa pueda peinarse – respondió mordaz Caos

─princesa ¿puedes usar el cristal de plata para estabilizarlo? - pregunto la peliplata

─Si – Serenity invoco el cristal de plata mientras Caos se alejaba, pero en esta ocasión Serena fue tras ella

Caos no se detuvo a pesar de que la peliplata la seguía, ambas caminaron en silencio, la morena se confundía con la oscuridad trataba de fundirse y dejar atrás a su contraparte pero Serena aun podía ver la luz emanado, aun percibía la calidez y la verdadera esencia de la sailor de la destrucción y aunque Caos se alejó bastante ella no desistió, finalmente la morena se detuvo había olvidado lo insistente que era Cosmos en silencio se quedó viendo la oscuridad que se cernía en todo el lugar nada se distinguía solo el tenue brillo que emitía el cuerpo de Serena

─¿Qué es lo que quieres?─ pregunto tras un largo rato de silencio

─Caos…─

─No soy una de tus princesitas, no necesitas consolarme ni darme falsas esperanzas, sé que ocurrirá ─la corto morena

─Aún no está todo acabado, Vaccus no ha triunfado aún podemos…─

─¿Qué? ¿evitarlo?, no lo hiciste cuando tenías tu poder completo, ni cuando te pedí ayuda, solo te intereso proteger a tus preciosos príncipes... no me escuchaste, ¿porque tendría que escucharte yo ahora? ─

─¡Me equivoque, pero aun quiero solucionarlo solo hay que hallar la forma Caos! – dijo exasperada Serena

─No lo entiendes ¿verdad?, Cosmos, no hay esperanza perdimos, fallamos en nuestro propósito ─soltó la morena cansada

─¡¿Porque siempre eres tan negativa?! ─ exclamo frustrada la peliplata

─¡Soy realista!, no hay manera de salir, acéptalo ─respondió Caos encarándola

─No puedo corregir el pasado Caos, no puedo volver en el tiempo y evitar tomar las decisiones que tome, y aun así hubiera forma todavía salvaría a los descendientes de Astra, tal vez después no me quedaría con ellos, pero… ─Serena apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza había muchas cosas que quería corregir, pero aferrarse al pasado no la ayudaría.

─Es tu naturaleza ser compasiva, por eso le agradas a todos, representas la creación, la luz, la vida y la esperanza. a cada planeta al que íbamos, por donde pasaras hacías brillar todo, por eso me aleje de ti. no soy como tú, no puedo dar vida, no agrado a los mortales como tú. y cuando decidiste proteger a esos chicos, cuando ellos se volvieron tu prioridad dejaste las demás cosas de lado, ¡somos guardianas, no niñeras y tú lo olvidaste!, prometimos nunca interferir en las guerras de los mortales y tu rompiste esa regla sin pensarlo siquiera corriste a socorres a los hijos de la luna, ignoraste mi llamado y estas son las consecuencias – Caos observo a la peliplata que permanecía en silencio, parecía sorprendida, entonces alzo la mirada

─Yo quería ir contigo, pero esa pelea me dejo muy herida y entonces atacaron la luna y tú me llamaste, pero, ¡cómo confiar en ti si me atacaste solo unos pocos días antes! ─grito la peliplata

Caos miro sorprendida a la peliplata sin comprender bien de que habla, entonces recordó algo que había pasado hace mucho dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza no podía creer que aquello aun permaneciera en la mente de Cosmos y lo peor era que la peliplata ni siquiera se daba cuenta soltó una carcajada Serena la miro extrañada sin comprender nada ocasionado aún más la risa de Caos.

─Eres una idiota─ dijo con una mueca tras calmarse

─¿De qué hablas? –

─yo no te ataque tonta, ni a ti, ni a tus preciosos niños, todo fue una trampa y ni siquiera lo notaste estabas tan cegada que no viste la diferencia. cuando llegue a las lunas de diamante y encontré todo destruido sentí la energía de Vaccus mas fuerte que antes y te llame para rastrearla y devolverla a su prisión, pero tú no respondiste y perdimos valioso tiempo porque preferiste ir a salvar a los selenios.─

─Si no fuste tu quien me ataco, entonces ¿dónde estabas? - cuestiono confundida.

Caos le dio la espalda para evitar que la otra viera el ligero tono rosa que cubrió sus mejillas al recordar aquellos tiempos, suspiro antes de girar y mirarla a los ojos

─Estaba en con la princesa Cristal, en Némesis –susurro

─¿En Némesis? - repitió la peliplata confundida preguntándose ¿qué hacía Caos en Némesis?

─Eso no importa, fue entonces que lo sentí, tu energía tu poder estallando como una supernova estaba confundida jamás había sentido esa violencia viniendo de ti así que deje todo atrás y fui a buscarte para cuando llegue a las lunas todo había pasado y poco después tu desapareciste, te busque y rastree el palacio del comienzo pero nada funciono no te halle después supe que te sacrificaste para salvar a los hijos de la luna dándole la espalda a tu verdadero deber pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto Vaccus se fortaleció aún más y ataco, las sailors lucharon con todo su poder muchas vidas se perdieron en una batalla que a ellas no les correspondía afrontar y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ninguna fue capaz de hacerle frente, fue cuando intervine, al no tener todo su poder pude someter al vacío pero sola no podía abrir la celda de Vaccus y contenerla al mismo tiempo, así que decidí encerrarla en mi cuerpo, planeaba comprimir sus poderes, pero sailor galaxia, la única que quedo al final de la pelea no escucho razones, intente decirle que yo no era el enemigo, pero, ¡claro! como siempre pasa yo doy miedo, ella creyó estar salvando a todos y no pude evitar que me sellara en su espada yo estaba demasiado débil y concentrada en mantener a Vaccus encerrada no pude defenderme ni evitarlo, el resto ya lo sabes-

Serena se quedó en silencio ahora entendía muchas cosas, como aquel ataque de Caos al palacio del comienzo cuando descansaban en las lunas de cristal de la constelación de la lira, ese ataque que ella creyó una traición, el mismo que dejo gravemente heridos a Seiya y sus hermanos, todo fue una gran y elaborado ardid puesto por Vaccus y ambas habían caído en sin sospechar nada, como dos niñas se dejaron envolver en el plan del vacío.

─¡No! - grito repentinamente la princesa Serenity

Ambas dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia donde la joven rubia contemplaba el espejo en el cual se podía ver a las chicas, Serena sonrió feliz de volver a verlas, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a Rei tendida en la cama, parecía estar muerta y a su alrededor estaban Mina, Lita y Amy las tres tenían una dura mirada dirigida a Haruka y Michiru.

Caos ignoro a las humanas y solo se fijó en la morena que yacía inerte, la analizo extrañada pues aquella mujer parecía estar atrapada en un interminable sueño, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como delgados hilos plateados salían del cuerpo de la joven

─Tal vez no todo este perdido - dijo atrayendo al instante la mirada de Serena

─¿A qué te refieres? - cuestiono

─El guardián de ilusión aun pelea la batalla que nosotras dimos por perdida - respondió la morena

Serena giro la cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos se estrecharon buscando lo que su compañera veía le costó un poco pero finalmente los vio, la esperanza ardió como una llamarada en el corazón de la peliplata, y su mente rápidamente empezó a buscar la manera de salir de la prisión que solo se podía abrir desde fuera.

─Akira y los chicos están en la tierra ¿verdad? - dijo de pronto Serena

─Si, los envié a ti con la esperanza de que despertaras ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? – cuestiono Caos mirando a la peliplata que sonrió

─Debo contactar con ellos, tengo un plan y necesitare tu ayuda. - la seguridad en sus palabras y esa mirada llena de determinación influyeron en Caos que acepto intentarlo.

* * *

Akira dio un tirón cuando aparecieron en el departamento y se alejó de los otros dos chicos Taiki lo observo mientras el rubio desaprecia su transformación

─¿Qué ocurrió allí Akira? – cuestiono Taiki recordando la mirada de desolación que tenían las sailors cuando ellos llegaron

Akira le dio una mirada fastidiada, no quería tener que dar una explicación, solo hiso lo que creyó conveniente, aunque tal vez no fue lo mejores Pero que tal vez se había equivocado, pero eso jamás lo admitiría, así que cuadro los hombros y alzo la barbilla maldiciendo ser tan bajo, pero encaro a Taiki y sin titubeos respondió.

─Terminé tu trabajo─ la mirada de Taiki delato claramente su sorpresa y Yaten frunció el ceño, mas Akira no iba a dejar que lo cuestionaran así que continúo aprovechando el desconcierto creí haberles dicho que no dejaran sobrevivientes los guerreros enviados por Vaccus no tendrán piedad y volverán una y otra vez, deben acabar con ellos cuando tengan la oportunidad, creí que lo tenían claro - dijo

─Estaba muy herido no creí que volvería tan pronto… ─Taiki de repente se sintió intimidado por la mirada vacía que le estaba dando el rubio

─Esta no es una lucha como las que afrontaron siendo sailor, este enemigo tira a matar no le importa quien se ponga en medio, no respetará a nadie y no tendrá piedad de nada ni de nadie. Si ustedes no lo entienden se pondrán en peligro, recuerden que son inmortales, pero no son invulnerables si reciben un gran daño desaparecerán igual que Seiya y… Cosmos─ susurro lo ultimo

Yaten iba a hablar, pero Taiki le puso una mano en el hombro y el peliplata se detuvo ambos solo vieron al rubio darles la espalda y encerrarse en su habitación.

Taiki y Yaten estaban confundidos, querían ayudar, querían dar todo para derrotar a Vaccus pero Akira les pedía que actuasen como verdugos y aquello no estaba en su naturaleza, además esa devoción del rubio por la guardiana a la que ellos no conocieron los abrumaba, pues su pasado antes de ser sailors seguía siendo una puerta oscura sin salida y sus recuerdos de Serena Tsukino eran agradables y bonitos pero a excepción de la pelea final no podían ver a la chica como la poderosa guerrera que Akira proclama fue alguna vez la más poderosa de las sailors.

Akira se sentó en la cama y su mano acaricio la joya que tenía en el dorso de su guante nada estaba saliendo como el esperaba nada había resultado como tenía que ser.

─¿Que se supone que haga Cosmos? ─pregunto cerrando los ojos

Extrañaba los consejos de Cosmos y de sus hermanos; extrañaba las bromas de Seiya, la paciencia de Taiki y la complicidad de Yaten echaba de menos a su familia se dejó caer de espalda en la cama preguntase como continuar, que hacer ahora tenía miedo no quería fallar no quería ser el niño al que siempre protegían, no quería equivocarse.

El sueño lo reclamo pocos minutos después y su memoria lo devolvió a los días en que era más feliz días en que no había una espada amansando con caer sobre él y exterminar todo lo poco que aun tenia.

El primer recuerdo de Akira era borroso, como un día de sol que poco a poco va iluminado la oscuridad, pero aquel sol se transformó en gritos y lágrimas, todo era muy extraño y borroso, después el silencio un largo y prolongado silencio solo roto por las carcajadas desquiciadas de una mujer que él llamo madre…

 _Akira y Yaten tenían solo cuatro años eran dos niños muy pequeños que se ocultaban en los brazos de otro par de niños un poco mayores los cuatro huían de la ciudad en llamas, su madre estaba en medio de toda la masacre su ojos eran oscuros, vacíos mientras reía desquiciada observando a los niños que corrían aterrorizados, la tierra temblaba con grandes sacudidas y se fragmento abriendo zanjas que hirieron de muerte el planeta, las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de asustados de los niños mientras trataban de correr y rogaban por ayuda que no llegaría pues todos estaban muertos, todos los que protegieron a los príncipes, todos los que lucharon por salvar el legado de Astra habían perecido de la peor manera enfrente de los niños marcándoles para siempre, y ya no quedaba nada, ni nadie aparte de la oscura dama que una vez fue su amorosa madre._

 _─Estoy cansado - se quejó el pequeño rubio_

 _─No podemos parar ahora Akira, hay que salir de la ciudad - dijo Taiki sin soltar la mano del niño_

 _─Me duelen los pies - lloriqueo Yaten aferrando la mano de Seiya_

 _─Solo un poco más, ya falta poco - respondió el niño de cabello negro tratando de darles ánimos a los mellizos_

 _Taiki miro una vez más hacia atrás y vio a la reina muy lejos, no parecía perseguirlos pues estaba más centrada en algo en el suelo, tenía las manos en el suelo y una oscura energía empezó a brotar de las grietas haciéndolas mas grandes el planeta entero se sacudió mientras empezaba a fragmentarse, Yaten se aferró a Seiya cuando otra sacudida violenta derribo una casa cercana_

─ _¿Porque mamá está haciendo esto? – lloro Akira Taiki y Seiya intercambian una mirada asustada y desesperada pues era la misma pregunta que se habían estado haciendo cuando vieron a su madre cercenar la cabeza del soldado que los había estado protegiendo._

─ _Hay que seguir - dijo el moreno tirando de la mano del pequeño rubio, cayeron muchas veces y miraban atrás esperando en cualquier momento ver a la reina Tutre ir por ellos para matarlos como había hecho con su hermana mayor y con el resto de la guardia real_

 _El miedo se convirtió en fuerzas para seguir cuando creyeron que ya no podrían continuar las risas de la reina y el terremoto les dieron el aliento y la determinación para continuar pero finalmente agotados y sin fuerzas ya para seguir se detuvieron, todo estaba destruido ya no quedaba nada, la vida estaba extinta y pronto ellos también morirían Taiki lo sabía aquella carrera loca solo era el último intento de unos críos por aferrarse a la vida y a la esperanza pero ya estaban exhaustos ya no podían escapar, miro a los demás, las lágrimas de los mellizos que se abrazaban rompió su corazón, Seiya también lloraba en silencio pues hace rato comprendió cuál sería su destino, eran solo niños asustados que no entendían porque su mundo estaba destruyéndose, porque todos habían muerto a manos de la reina. Taiki atrajo a los mellizos hacia el abrasándolos con fuerza tratando de consolar sus pequeños corazones Seiya se unió al abrazo, tal vez ese fuese el ultimo._

 _Pero entonces una luz cruzo el firmamento y una estrella aterrizo en dirección al palacio los niños guardaron silencio asustados de que otra cosa más los atacara temerosos esperaron y desde el palacio se elevó una columna de luz blanca que salió despedida asía el firmamento separando las nubes y dándole por unos momentos algo más de claridad a la ciudad, entonces en medio de la luz vieron a una sailor, desde la lejanía solo podían observar el brillo que desprendía, la luz que irradiaba se metía en las gritas intentando sellarlas pero nada lograba deber ya la corrupción que ahora caromomia el alma de Astra._

─ _¡Es una sailor! - grito Yaten escapando del agarre de Taiki_

─ _¡Hay que pedirle ayuda! - dijo Akira imitando a su hermano y ambos gritaron fuertemente_

─ _No, esperen - Taiki trato de detenerlos pues no sabían quién era aquella extraña sailor pero, ya era tarde…_

 _Desde la columna de luz ella los noto, se apresuró a ir hacia ellos, los niños vieron a medida que se iba acercando que aquella sailor era diferente a las que ellos conocían, la chica aterrizo frente a ellos y los contemplo asombrada sus ojos azules se cristalizaron y sonrió._

─ _Van a estar bien, no tiene que temer ya - dijo la joven incoándose a la altura de ellos_

 _Taiki la observo al igual que los demás impresionados por su apariencia y sobrecogidos por la calidez que emana, esa energía que los rodeo y los hizo sentir seguros poco a poco desapareció la desconfianza y la tristeza alivio el cansancio y los reconforto los niños cedieron finalmente cansados y se abrazaron a la guerrera de traje blanco que consoló sus lágrimas._

 _La sailor guardiana del orden no pudo salvar el planeta, ya no podía hacer nada pues el alma misma del planeta desapareció, solo pudo abrazar a los niños y llevárselos con ella a su eterna morada, el palacio del comienzo._

 _Durante algunos años los cuatro niños dormían juntos y Cosmos solía contemplarlos mientras descansaban alejando las pesadillas y brindándoles la seguridad que tanto buscaban, fue la protectora de los pequeños y también su amiga, a medida que crecían la chica de cabello plateado se apegaba más a los niños y aunque al principio quiso dejarlos a cuidado de la reina de Melatallia no fue capaz pues cuando lo planteo una mirada cristalina de los verdes ojos de los mellizos hizo que ella olvidara la idea por otro año más._

─ _¡Estas loca! - grito Caos cuando llego al palacio y la recibieron dos niños de unos ocho años con ojos verdes_

─ _Es solo temporal – respondió la peliplata mientras los niños se ocultaban en su habitación asustados por la presencia de la morena_

─ _¡No!, no es solo temporal he visto como los miras debes dejarlos ahora, no te encariñes con los mortales Cosmos, sus vidas son efímeras incluso los selenios viven poco a comparación de la eternidad que tenemos nosotras –_

─ _Son solo niños Caos, no puedo dejarlos ahora cuando sean un poco más grandes, cuando puedan defenderse solos…- Caos la miro horrorizada y sin mas se dio media vuelta y se marchó dándole una última mirada a los niños mayores que se habían asomado._

 _Cosmos se dejó caer en un sillón preocupada por el extraño sentimiento que ahora tenía por los niños se preguntó si hacia lo correcto, pero sus dudas fueron rápidamente eliminadas cuando los pequeños aparecieron, Akira corrió directo a sus brazos y se aferró con fuerza a ella Seiya se sujetó de su brazo y Taiki se sentó alado mientras Yaten la miraba con añoranza fue entonces que la sailor supo que jamás podría dejarlos, jamás podría separarse de estos pequeños mortales no importaba que tanto dijera jamás los dejaría mientras ellos la continuaran necesitando y mirando cómo hasta ese momento._

─ _No nos vas dejar ¿verdad?, siempre estarás con nosotros ¿cierto? – pregunto Yaten_

─ _No se preocupen yo jamás los dejare – dijo ella sin poder evitarlo._

 _Los mellizos cumplieron diez y Seiya once mientras Taiki tenía ya doce los cuatro ya comprendían mejor su posición y lo antinatural que era el hecho de que un grupo de mortales estuviese viviendo en el palacio del comienzo, Taiki era el más estudioso y también el que se encargó de leerse una cuarta parte de los libros que había en la enorme biblioteca, y allí aprendió sobre la historia de Cosmos y Caos, el origen de las sailors y los cristales guardianes, así como la gran pelea entre Vaccus y las primeras guerreras. Gracias todo ese conocimiento el adolescente tomo una decisión_

─ _Cosmos, quiero aprender a luchar_ ─ _dijo un día, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul._

─ _No tienes motivos para luchar, no hay guerras cerca y aun si las hubiera el enemigo jamás llegaría al palacio - respondió ella_

─ _Lo sé, pero tal vez no estemos siempre en el castillo y quiero proteger a mis hermanos- respondió bajando la mirada_

 _La sailor se quedó en silencio mientras las palabras de Caos se repetían, ellos eran mortales su tiempo algún día se agotaría y dejarían de existir y ella volvería a la soledad, sin nadie que la acompañe otra vez sola, no, no quería que ellos se fueran no dejaría que eso ocurriera._

─ _Está bien, te enseñare a defenderte – dijo sonriendo, aunque ya buscaba la manera de darles a estos niños la inmortalidad_

 _Los años pasaron y Cosmos se hizo más unida a los chicos, los instruyo en combate con espadas. Taiki y Akira eran muy buenos en ello, pero Taiki prefería usar dos sai, mientras Akira prefería las katanas que le llevo en una ocasión, a Seiya por otro lado se le daba mejor usar el arco y flechas, Yaten era más de usar la energía pura para atacar y defenderse, pero aun así sabia usar muy bien las espadas cortas y los cuchillos. en el décimo octavo cumpleaños de los mellizos Cosmos les propuso convertirlos en sus guerreros_

─ _Les daré una vida igual de larga e infinita como las estrellas, pero solo si ustedes lo desean. El tiempo no les afectara y podrán vivir en el palacio del comienzo por siempre_ ─ _dijo mirando a los chicos. Taiki se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de la guerrera._

─ _¡Yo me quedo! - dijeron a la vez Akira y Seiya la peliplata sonrió, mientras que Taiki y Yaten se miraron y al final optando por quedarse pues no creían encontrar nada más allá además su cariño por la peliplata facilito su decisión._

 _Cosmos se sintió dichosa y olvido las palabras de Caos, creo de su misma energía y esencia cuatro joyas primordiales que entrego a cada chico dándoles nuevos poderes y una vida diferente._

 _Algunos meses más tarde la sailor recibió una invitación de parte de la reina de la luna que deseaba presentar a su heredera, Cosmos y los chicos enrumbaron hacia la luna para conocer a la princesa._

 _Hubo un gran baile, era el primero al que los chicos asistían, pero se comportaron bien hasta que los mellizos posaron la mirada en la hermosa princesa de venus a la que siguieron aprovechando que Seiya pasado de copas se le declaraba con alma, corazón y vida a la guardiana del Cosmos que lucía entre divertida y avergonzada._

─ _Yaten ¡espérame! - grito mientras corría tras el ojiverde_

─ _Si no te apresuras te quedaras atrás_ ─ _respondió el peliplata y ambos se ocultaron esperando poder hablar con la chica ahora que su guardia personal parecía haberla dejado sola._

─ _Es muy hermosa – dijo el rubio_

─ _Por esa razón me elegirá a mi_ ─ _dijo Yaten_

─ _Claro que no, ella…_ ─

─ _Es una adolescente mis chicos, y ustedes como los caballeros que son, no la van acosar_ ─ _dijo Cosmos arrastrando a ambos lejos de la princesa rubia._

 _Los años fueron pasando y los chicos empezaron a notar la diferencia entre ellos y el resto de mortales pues en su vida dentro del palacio algunas veces aburridos visitaron los planetas cercanos y algunos años después cuando volvieron a visitar los mismos lugares la gente que conocieron había cambiado y algunos incluso ya habían muerto, pero en el palacio del comienzo cosmos seguía igual y ellos eran felices con la vida que escogieron. Pero Taiki noto que Seiya había empezado a tener por la ojiazul otra clase de sentimientos, más por respeto a sus hermanos y por temor a romper la familia que tenían nunca dijo nada._

 _Algunos años más tarde Cosmos y los guerreros estaban en la constelación de la Lira recorriendo las lunas de diamante cuando ocurrió; hubo una gran explosión en el castillo que flotaba orbitando el planeta Akira fue el primero en reaccionar, y él, junto a Yaten se tele transportaron hasta el castillo, más apenas pusieron un pie en el amplio salón una enorme esfera de energía caótica los golpeo con fuerza, Akira se estrelló con fuerza contra una de las paredes sintiendo como sus huesos crujieron. Yaten entonces se puso en pie tenia cortes y heridas menores más su voluntad era férrea, rápidamente materializo un par de espadas cortas y adopto una postura defensiva._

─ _Sabía que Cosmos no se desharía de ustedes – dijo Caos sonríendo mientras sujetando su largo báculo y otra esfera de energía caótica flotaba en su mano libre_

─ _¿Porque nos atacas? somos los guerreros de Cosmos no somos tus enemigos - dijo Yaten tenso_

─ _Las guardianas no tienen guerreros y Cosmos necesita un recordatorio - sentencio antes de lanzar la esfera contra el peliplata_

 _Yaten oyó a Akira moverse tras él, si esquivaba el ataque Akira lo recibiría, no iba a abandonar a su hermano la joya primordial emitió un brillo y lo cubrió con su cálida energía dándole espadas nuevas y un traje plateado, chico hizo un movimiento y sus espadas lograron cortar atreves de la energía caótica, aunque había algo extraño en esas esferas pues emitían un poder oscuro maligno, pero Yaten no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada pues del suelo se alzaron unos esqueletos que atacaron con saña al peliplata Yaten se defendió, Akira abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Yaten luchado y el plateado traje que portaba empezaba a pintarse de carmín._

─ _¡Akira! ¿estás bien? - pregunto Yaten_

 _Pero el rubio estaba en shock la sangre cubriendo a su hermano lo dejo paralizado, no podía moverse no podía ni hablar trato de usar sus poderes, trato de invocar su katana pero las sesiones de entrenamiento y los combates amistosos que había sostenido hasta el momento no se comparaban a la verdadera lucha que estaba llevándose acabo frente a él._

 _Yaten se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano y no se movió, a pesar de que estaba perdiendo y de las risas de caos no se apartó hasta que la lanza oscura de uno de los esqueletos lo atravesó, Akira vio la punta del arma saliendo por la espalda de su hermano el miedo y el terror que sintió invocaron su poder y una cúpula de luz azul se alzó entre los chicos y sus atacantes_

─ _Voy a estar bien - dijo Yaten cuando cayó hacia atrás y fue recibido por Akira que solo susurraba pidiéndole a Yaten que no muriera._

 _Al otro lado del escudo Seiya, Taiki y Cosmos acaban de llegar, los dos chicos corrieron a eliminar a los esqueletos mientras que la peliplata había invocado su báculo_

─ _¿¡Que has hecho Caos!? - grito la chica_

─ _Solo me deshago de ellos querida Cosmos - dijo riendo la morena_

─ _¡No te lo perdonare! – Caos y Cosmos se enfrentaron en una lucha aparentemente igualada_

 _Tal vez si Cosmos no hubiese estado tan furiosa por lo que la morena había hecho hubiese notado que a pesar de atacarla con todo, los ataques de Caos eran débiles a comparación de los suyos y solo creaban ruido haciendo un gran alboroto, mientras que sus esqueletos estaban siendo diezmados por los chicos o eso parecía pues en un último gran esfuerzo Caos ataco a Seiya y Taiki hiriéndolos de gravedad, Cosmos libero todo su poder arrastrando con ella a Caos directo a las lunas de cristal donde no se contuvo y golpeo con furia a la pelinegra._

─ _Que tonta eres Cosmos, mientras tu juegas aquí conmigo tus mascotas agonizan pues a pesar de la inmortalidad que les diste no son invulnerables - se burló desde el suelo la morena._

 _Cosmos se detuvo le dio una mirada a su ex compañera y luego volvió la vista hacia el cielo percibiendo como los chicos se debilitaban cada vez más, tras una última mirada a Caos la peliplata desapareció en un destello_

 _Cuando apareció en el castillo se encontró a tres de sus queridos niños heridos de gravedad sin pensarlo mucho desplego unas enormes alas y se energía lleno el castillo y transportó a los chicos y a ella al planeta de fuego donde una horrorizada princesa los recibió, sus sanadores se pusieron a trabajar para salvar a los jóvenes._ _Akira era el que menos daño había sufrido y durante una larga semana espero saber si sus hermanos sobrevivirían_

─ _No hice nada - dijo finalmente el chico mirando a Cosmos_

─ _Protegiste a Yaten, Aki, - dijo Cosmos_

─ _Solo cuando ya lo habían herido demasiado, se supone que soy el que porta el escudo quien protege a todos y no pude hacerlo –_

─ _Estabas asustado, pero superaste tu miedo y protegiste a tu hermano Akira, no digas lo contrario -_

─ _Fui una carga por mi culpa Yaten esta lastimado yo debería… - Cosmos le dio una cachetada callándolo y dejándolo sorprendido_

─ _No vuelvas de decir algo así nunca más, y que tus hermanos no te oigan, Yaten, Seiya y Taiki nunca te han considerado una carga y si así te sientes entonces estas avergonzando a tus hermanos - dijo Cosmos mirándolo a los ojos_

─ _Sailor cosmos – la princesa de Kinmoku había quedado sorprendida por las palabras de la peliplata_

─ _No volveré a fallar, nunca más dejare que lastimen a nadie – dijo el chico mientras silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas_

 _Tras un arduo trabajo los sanadores dijeron que los jóvenes se recuperarían pues a pesar del grave daño sufrido su especial condición les salvo la vida, Akira agradeció a todos antes de ingresar a ver a sus hermanos._

 _Mientras Akira estaba con sus hermanos y Cosmos lo acompañaba la pleliplata sintió una llamada de ayuda una llamada igual a la que sintió cuando Astra desaprecio se sujetó el pecho y busco a quien la llamaba desesperadamente._

─ _Akira que estaba junto a Yaten observo a la guardiana que se puso pálida y miro con temor a los chicos._

─ _¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el rubio_

─ _Tengo que irme, el imperio lunar está bajo ataque, pero no quiero dejar a los chicos aquí - dijo acercándose a Seiya, su mano le aparto el cabello de la frente del moreno._

─ _Voy contigo - dijo Akira_

─ _No, es peligroso debes quedarte a cuidar a tus hermanos-_

─ _Pero, puedo serte de ayuda déjame acompañarte – rogo el rubio_

─ _No Aki, esto es diferente y tu recién te estas recuperando por favor quédate - dijo acercándose al rubio y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla_

 _El chico se quedó en la habitación, pero apenas sintió que la sailor se marchaba del planeta corrió fuera y le pidió a la princesa su ayuda para alcanzar a sailor cosmos_

─ _Ella dijo que la esperaras aquí, junto a tus hermanos – dijo la joven contrariada_

─ _Se lo que dijo, pero, no puedo dejarla sola, no quiero fallarles a mis hermanos y sé que ellos querrían que yo acompañara Cosmos, por favor ayúdame – la princesa trago saliva cuando los lindos ojos verdes del rubio se hicieron más grandes y suplicantes._

─ _Está bien…, te ayudare – dijo la pelirroja princesa cediendo a la súplica._

 _Con ayuda del cristal de fuego y su propia joya primordial Akira adopto la forma de una estrella fugaz que cruzo el oscuro vacío del universo salpicado por las estrellas. Su arribo a la luna fue algo estrepitoso y accidentado pero nadie le salió al encuentro y un dantesco escenario muy similar al que él había vivido cuando niño se estaba repitiendo allí, la muerte, el caos y la destrucción había arrasado el antiguo imperio lunar reduciéndolo a unas tristes ruinas._

 _La reina en medio de lo que alguna vez fue el palacio se hallaba abrazando el cuerpo de su hija mientras Cosmos observaba impotente la destrucción y entonces la invasora junto a su ejército aparecieron, Beril, orgullosa avanzo junto a los cuatro generales, la peliplata vio la locura y oscuridad que había influido en la terrícola no tenía la energía para enfrentar a un brote del vacío tan grande, además quería darles a los que habían muerto una oportunidad así que ella junto a la reina usaron el cristal de plata reforzado por la energía de la creación para desterrar el mal, protegiendo así las semillas estelares de todos los habitantes de la luna, Cosmos poso su mirada en la reina Serenity que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente._

 _─Majestad ─ lloro una gata negra acompañada de un gato blanco_

 _─Lo siento Luna, no pude salvar a nuestra gente- dijo la mujer_

 _─Desearía poder darles una oportunidad de vivir una vez más – dijo_

─Yo pu _edo hacerlo, - Cosmos miro el cuerpo de la princesa y el cristal de plata_

 _Recogió la joya aunque y lo alzo por sobre su cabeza, el cristal se ilumino su brillo fue cegador y envolvió las semillas estelares de todos los que habían muerto las cobijo, protegiéndolas entonces las envió hacia la tierra como una lluvia de luces que baño el planeta entonces el cristal se dividió y todos los trozos se repartieron en el planeta azul despojando así a la luna de su poder. Cosmos estaba exhausta, su cuerpo ya no respondía pero con un último esfuerzo sello a los dos gatos y finalmente se rindió quedando tendida en la fría piedra del antiguo palacio, Akira corrió hacia ella la sostuvo delicadamente pero entre sus brazos la guardiana empezó a desvanecerse el chico estaba desesperado así que uso su poder, creo un escudo azul alrededor de Cosmos aprisionado su esencia que se acumuló transformándose en lo que era al inicio, energía pura, el desesperado rubio vio la semilla estelar más pura que aún no se había ido y la atrajo hacia el centro de la energía de Cosmos fundiéndolas, convirtiéndolas en una sola entidad._

Pero las acciones de Akira iban en contra del orden establecido y como castigo el palacio del comienzo lo transporto hacia el, donde permanecería encerrado, atrapado en un sueño vivido viendo como pasaron los años observando atrapado e impotente como sus acciones repercutían en el universo y cambian el curso de mas de un destino cursando caminos que jamas debieron juntarse.

* * *

A orillas de un lago negro como la noche donde descansaba un árbol que representaba la vida y la muerte, Seiya contemplo la imagen del palacio del comienzo, su historia como conoció a la sailor del orden, como se convirtió en sailor de Kinmoku lo vio todo alli. Alzó la cabeza y una mujer de largo cabello negro lo miro con sus profundos ojos verdes

─Astra estaba en guerra Seiya, una guerra que consumía el planeta entero el rey estaba desesperado y los consejeros fueron arrogantes nos dijeron que podríamos controlar una fuerza imposible Sayame era la portadora del cristal la sailor protectora la hicimos abrir la celda del vacío pero todo fue peor no pudimos controlar nada y destruyo todo nosotros liberas el mal primegenio.

─Tú eras la reina ¿verdad? - pregunto él observando nuevamente el lago.

─Si, el vacío no pudo escapar por completo pero lo que salió fue suficiente para acabar con nuestro mundo intento poseer a la sailor de nuestro planeta, pero ella era muy fuerte y yo era la opción más viable.

─Todo lo ocasionaron ustedes, pero ¿Cómo, como abrieron la prisión del Vaccus?─ susurro el moreno

─Cuando la prisión fue creada, se hizo para que nunca pudiese ser abierta desde dentro pero nadie dijo nada de abrirla desde fuera y aun así solo pocos sabían cómo abrirla, yo era una de las personas con ese conocimiento, Lo siento Seiya─

─¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿porque me cuentas esto si ya estoy muerto? ─pregunto

─No estás muerto, no del todo, tu cuerpo está protegido mientras se cura y tu alma ha llegado al limbo, el límite entre la vida y la muerte debes volver, corregir el error que cometió nuestro pueblo, tú y los chicos son lo último que queda de Astra del imperio que se creyó capaz de controlar el poder de Vaccus.

Seiya se puso en pie y sus dedos rosaron una hoja de aquel extraño árbol sintió un tirón y vislumbro un cristal, pero entonces sintió la mano de la mujer sobre la suya y volvió rápidamente, el cristal había desparecido.

─Debes ir por el camino largo Seiya, ellos te esperan - dijo; detrás de la dama, un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos verdeazul le sonrió vestía de blanco con algunos adornos plateados en la ropa pero lo mas relevante eran sus largas alas traslucidas de hada que brillaban iridiscentes.

─ Hola Seiya Kou, mi nombre es Peruru, me encargare de enseñarte el camino de regreso…─

Continuara….

Hola queridas lectoras, finalmente otro capítulo recién terminado esta vez la musa loca ha batido record y ha escrito hasta cansarse jaja gracias por sus recomendaciones para la inspiración han dado fruto así que aquí les dejo este largo capitulo espero lo disfruten…

P.D: No se olviden de dejar reviews fuentes de toda inspiración.


	12. Preludio

**_Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

 _ **Preludio**_

Las chicas permanecían en silencio mientras Taiki las observaba, les había contado todo lo que sabía sobre Vaccus, no era mucho, pero si era más de lo que ellas sabían sobre su enemigo así que ahora estaban esperando a que ellas decidieran que querían hacer. Yaten paso su mirada por las chicas y durante unos segundos se quedó observando a Mina que había tomado el mando de las guerreras

—¿Qué podemos hacer, como detenemos al vacío? dijo finalmente la rubia de cabello largo

—Estamos buscando el cristal dorado, según las leyendas es uno de los más poderosos después del cristal de plata - respondió Taiki

—¿Y que harán cuando lo encuentren? – cuestiono Amy

—Hay una manera de reunir a los demás portadores usando el cristal dorado y esperamos que la fuerza conjunta de todos los demás cristales pueda sellar a Vaccus una vez más a su celda - respondió Yaten

—Y si no funciona – cuestiono Darién que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio

—Si no sirve, entonces no habrá nada que hacer respondió - un recién llegado

ellas se giraron y se encontraron con un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza resaltando así su pálida piel, sus ojos verdes detallaron a todos los allí reunidos las chicas se tensaron mientras Darién se enderezo el recién llegado ignoro la hostilidad y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? - pregunto Yaten fulminando con la mirada al rubio

—Tenía que hacer algo antes de venir, y ya que ustedes están firmando una alianza con las sailor scouts yo he firmado una alianza con los últimos sobrevivientes de la luna oscura – dijo

—¿Quiénes? - pregunto Michiru pues estaba segura de no haber sentido a ningún intruso atravesar la atmosfera

—Akira, ¿de quienes estás hablando? - pregunto Taiki

—De los príncipes de Black Moon o mejor dicho los príncipes de Némesis, adelante altezas - dijo el rubio y dos chicos de unos catorce años ingresaron

—¡Tu! – exclamo Darién poniéndose en pie en su mano ya tenía lista una rosa

—Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos - dijo Diamante con una gran sonrisa mientras Zafiro los observaba en silencio

—¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos?, ambos murieron – dijo Amy

—¿Estas segura? - pregunto Zafiro con tono aburrido

—Los vimos morir, no pueden estar vivos – susurro Lita igual de incrédula que sus demás compañeras, Haruka no quitaba la mirada de los jóvenes había escuchado de las inerts y de Setsuna todo lo relacionado con la familia Black Moon y sabía que no eran de confianza.

—El motivo por el que aún siguen vivos no importa, solo importa que colaboraran con nosotros para desterrar a Vaccus – dijo Akira atrayendo las miradas hacia él.

Diamante y Zafiro se acercaron hacia el rubio, Taiki y Yaten no comprendían de donde habían aparecido esos dos adolescentes, pero tampoco les importaba si con su ayuda podían derrotar a Vaccus, más las sailors y Darién no eran de la misma opinión, ninguno quitaba la mirada de los recién llegados y no pensaban bajar la guardia

—No vamos a cooperar con ellos - dijo Lita cruzándose de brazos

—No es necesario que trabajen juntos para ser de utilidad ellos tienen un papel también en este conflicto - respondió Akira

—Él tiene razón mientras más ayuda mejor – dijo Taiki

—Bueno ¿comenzamos? - pregunto Akira sonriendo ligeramente

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - cuestiono Mina aun con la mirada en los dos antiguos enemigos

—Ustedes, cubrirnos mientras nosotros abrimos un portal hacía ilusión - dijo Akira

Las sailors estaban renuentes a colaborar con los dos jóvenes de Némesis, pero aun así querían salvar su mundo así que se reunieron y acordaron vigilar a los recién llegados mientras los hermanos Kou y Darién intentaban abrir un pasaje al reino onírico.

Diamante observaba a Zafiro hablar con Akira, él, los había buscado y les conto sobre su origen, aunque claramente ellos habían recuperado casi todos sus recuerdos, pero no estaba demás escuchar ahora tenían un trato ellos ayudarían a los guerreros y de paso fastidiaban un poco a las scout.

Mina le pidió a Amy ayudar a los chicos mientras las demás preparaban el exterior del templo para que Akira pudiese abrir el portal más en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera notaron como toda la ciudad estaba ahora cubierta por unas grandes nubes y una torrencial lluvia ya cubría el lugar Mina extendió la mano, pero antes de que pudiese tocar la lluvia Yaten tiro de ella hacia atrás evitando que la lluvia la mojase

—¿Qué rayos es eso? - pregunto el peliplata aun sin soltar a la chica

—Vaccus ha enviado a otro de sus jinetes - respondió Akira

—¿De qué hablas? es solo lluvia - dijo Lita

—No, mira el suelo - susurro Amy

Las chicas se quedaron heladas al ver como el suelo se volvía blanco y los arboles cercanos se habían torcido mientras que las hojas tomaban un color amarillento y enfermo.

Akira dio un paso al frente la joya que poseía brillo y un domo se extendió por el templo evitando así la lluvia.

—No hay mucho tiempo - dijo Yaten

Akira asintió y salio rápidamente de la casa dispuesto a hallar el punto donde la energía que corría bajo el templo Hikawa era más fuerte, una vez que lo encontró extendió sus manos y la esmeralda en su guante brillo Darién se acercó entonces llamando al cristal dorado a su poder.

El reino de ilusión se tornó gris cuando el cristal dorado sostenido por Helios dejo de emitir sus brillo y empezó a desaparecer entonces todo el lugar se fue desmoronado el guardián sabía que no le quedaba tiempo había hecho lo posible por evitar la inminente destrucción pero sus esfuerzos ya no daban fruto, fueron solo minutos en los que el guardián tuvo que tomar una decisión, usando lo último de sus poderes se transformó en el Pegaso y voló hacia el portal que se abrió en medio del prado, cruzo el umbral apenas y cayó sobre sobre el suelo con un duro golpe, al alzar la cabeza se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de las sailors y Darién que tenía las manos extendías en ese momento el cuerno dorado de Helios desapareció al igual que su transformación y el cristal dorado se materializó en manos del príncipe terrestre.

—¿Helios? - pregunto Amy acercándose al peliplata

Yaten y Taiki tenían la mirada puesta en el cristal dorado en manos de Darién, el brillo de la joya era muy tenue pero no pudieron apreciar demasiado el mítico cristal pues la tierra empezó a temblar, grandes zanjas se abrieron como heridas sangrantes, las chicas se transformaron pues de las grietas deformes criaturas oscuras emergieron, Yaten y Taiki no perdieron tiempo y también se transformaron, el único que permanecía inmóvil era Akira el campo que había puesto desapareció mientras que él tenía sus ojos sobre el cristal dorado que era sostenido por Darién, el poder que emitía aquella joya no era la que él esperaba sus esperanzas se desvanecieron no había oportunidad el cristal dorado no serviría su poder había menguado enormemente y al parecer su portador no sabía cómo usarlo, ya de nada les servía luchar era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su final llegara.

Diamante estaba furioso tenían sus memorias y el recuerdo de sus poderes, pero ya no poseía nada de aquello había perdido la fuente de su poder el cristal oscuro había desparecido ahora lo único que podían hacer el y su hermano era ocultarse

—Diamante hay que escondernos – dijo preocupado Zafiro

—Me niego a que las guerras de la luna llena me salven - respondió el peliplata

—No tenemos poderes, ni manera de intervenir - dijo Zafiro

—Aun así, yo soy el príncipe Diamante no voy a esconderme-

—Pero Diamante somos humanos ahora a pensar de nuestros recuerdos no hay nada que podamos hacer—

—Akira dijo que aun si aparentamos ser humanos seguimos siendo hijos de Némesis los portadores de la luna negra, no pienso ocultarme – respondió

Zafiro iba a objetar una vez más, pero bajo sus pies la tierra se hundió y fue engullido, Diamante corrió hacia su hermano, pero fue sujetado por la guerrera de jupiter que apareció tras el

—¡Zafiro! - grito

—Quédate atrás chico – dijo ella antes de usar sus poderes para destruir a la sombra

—¡No soy un niño¡, soy un príncipe vengo de un linaje antiguo - susurro apretando los puños, furioso mientras que sailor jupiter lanzaba sus ataques eliminado a las sombras que volvían a surgir una y otra vez.

mercuri lanzo otro ataque, pero una vez más el enemigo se volvía a regenerar levantándose una y otra vez sin descanso Taiki y Yaten habían destruido a varios, pero seguían surgiendo incansables, Haruka estaba a espaldas de Michiru ambas vestidas como sailors hacían todo lo posible, pero mientras ellas se agotaban sus enemigos era incansables.

Darien por otro lado estaba débil, incapaz de transformase y el cristal dorado emitía cada vez un brillo más tenue y su fuerza estaba desapareciendo tan rápido como el brillo de la joya. Sailor venus hacia lo posible por repeler a los enemigos que intentaban llegar a Darién, pero estaba agotada.

Entonces, las sombras se detuvieron y una figura conocida por ellos apareció en medio del caos, su elegante figura y andar atrajo las miradas de todos, tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios sus apagados ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los presentes detallándolos una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y aplaudió.

Bien hecho guerreras de la luna llena y los niños de cosmos, me han entretenido un buen rato ha sido divertido jugar con ustedes, pero tengo un universo que reconquistar y ya no puedo entretenerme más así que bay bay

—¿Serena? - pregunto Darién perplejo

—No, no, Serena ya no está ahora solo estoy yo, pero oye yo soy mejor que esa niña - respondió sonriendo

—¡Tú! - la voz de Akira se oyó claramente, había ira, odio y los ojos verdes del muchacho solo destellaban todos los sentimientos contenidos

—Pero si es mi dulce Aki ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos verdad, ¿aun recuerdas las lunas de cristal? - cuestión ella

Akira no la oía solo deseaba acabar con ella destruirla igual que ella destruyo todo lo que él y sus hermanos una vez amaron, la joya en su mano brillo intensamente y el chico se transformó la katana ya estaba en sus manos y antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar se lanzó en pos de Vaccus

—Que cálida bienvenida, querido Akira - canturreo ella mientras se movía hacia un lado esquivando los ataques del chico

Las sailors vieron como la katana brillaba cada vez más intensamente a medida que el atacaba, aunque Vaccus solo giraba y se reía mientras esquivaba los ataques de Akira.

El rubio estaba más furioso y llego a un punto en que ya no le importaba nada solo deseaba destruir a su enemiga entonces sus ataques se volvieron más descuidados, los golpes dejaron de tener sentido, él solo se guiaba por el instinto y el odio, Yaten fue el primero en notar que en la pelea Akira no estaba pensando, atacaba sin descanso solo guiado por la ira mientras que Vaccus lo golpeaba con pequeñas ráfagas de energía.

Vaccus reía esquivando los ataques, se movía con gracia y formaba pequeñas esferas de energía que le lanzaba al muchacho incrementado su ira y odio y la diversión solo aumento cuando percibió la abrumadora energía negativa que empezaba a emitir el joven entonces cuando iba lanzar su ataque final y convertirlo en su marioneta una cadena se enrollo alrededor del muchacho y tiro de él, alejándolo de ella, de su poder.

Akira peleo contra quien lo había restringido, lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero la cadena se convirtió en dos fuertes brazos que lo inmovilizaron alguien le hablaba, pero el solo podía exigir que lo dejaran en libertad hasta que una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla.

Parpadeo desconcertado enfocando su vista entonces en la sailor de cabello rubio que lo miraba enojada la katana cayo de su mano y pudo oír a Taiki gritándole y Yaten amenazándolo

—Que tiernos siempre protegiendo a su hermanito menor esto me recuerda la última vez que nos vimos, claro que en esa ocasión Cosmos y Seiya también estaban allí fue divertido y los voy a extrañar, pero hay un universo que espera por mí—

Vaccus sonrió y en sus manos una esfera de energía se formo, era oscura tan negra que parecía tragarse la luz y pequeñas corrientes se desprendieron de ella, la rubia alzo la esfera en una sola mano mas no logro liberar el agujero negro que había creado pues en ese momento hubo un destello de luz que cegó a todos. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos estaban en un enorme salón lleno de ventanales que dejaban ver el exterior oscuro y cubierto de estrellas, Mina fue la primera en buscar a sus compañeras, pero en allí solo estaban ella, Lita, Yaten y Haruka.

—¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto la rubia de cabellos largos

—Creo que en una de las salas del palacio del comienzo - respondió Yaten

—¿Crees, creí que ustedes vivieron aquí? - dijo Haruka frunciendo el ceño

—Por si no escuchaste, Tenou, no tenemos memoria de este lugar y el poco tiempo que permanecimos aquí no lo pasamos precisamente explorando - respondió el peliplata fulminado con la mirada a la regente de urano

—No vamos a discutir ahora tenemos que buscar a las demás – interrumpió Lita

—Ella tiene razón Haruka – agrego Mina poniéndose entre el peliplata y la rubia.

En otro salón. Akira estaba sentado en suelo observando a su alrededor reconocía bien aquella sala, había vuelto al palacio del comienzo, pero no sabía porque Michiru también estaba allí

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto la chica observando el lugar

—Buscar a tus compañeras, rogar por no encontrarnos con Vaccus ahora y con suerte tal vez hallar la manera de sobrevivir al vacío - respondo el rubio poniéndose de pie

Michiru lo imito y sin decir nada más fue tras el peliplata que fue directo hacia una de las tres puertas

No muy lejos, Diamante y Darién se miraban con desprecio ambos habían acabado en un largo pasillo decorado con cuadros a los que ninguno dio una segunda mirada pues el moreno aferraba con fuerza el cristal dorado mientras que el peliplata lo miraba con odio.

En la biblioteca del palacio, Amy y Taiki intentaban entender que había pasado

—¿Este es el palacio del comienzo? - pregunto la chica observando la enorme biblioteca

—Creo que sí, la última vez que estuve aquí no recorrí demasiado - respondió él.

En otro solitario cuarto escondido Seiya despertó, al fin curado sintiéndose extraño pues algo había cambiado, aunque aún no sabía que, se sentón, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar detallado todo y finalmente se posaron en un enorme espejo, se puso en pie y camino hacia el espejo su mano roso el cristal oscuro el espejo no reflejaba nada era completamente negro.

—Bombon- susurro él.

—Hola mi amor - dijo una dulce voz aunque él no la oyó pudo ver como unos dedos aparecían desde el otro lado del cristal.

—¿Serena?— pregunto apoyando su mano al completo

Entonces unas manos tiraron de él hacia el interior del espejo Seiya quedó atrapado en la mitad y sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad entonces vio a Serena: vestía de blanco, tenía el cabello plateado y lucia mas pálida, pero, a pesar de su apariencia distinta Seiya la reconoció de inmediato era su bombon, ella lo sujetaba de una mano mientras que una sailor vestida de negro tenía su otra mano sujeta.

—Seiya – las manos de Serena acunaron el rostro del moreno que le sonrió anhelando abrazarla demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado.

—Cosmos, deja tus cursilerías para después dile lo que necesitamos que haga – protesto la morena desviando la mirada

—Se lo voy a decir Caos – respondió la peliplata enojada por la impaciencia de su compañera

—Bombon, ¿qué ocurre, dónde estás? - pregunto él intentado moverse, pero estaba congelado en medio del espejo

—Seiya, no hay mucho tiempo, estamos atrapadas en la prisión del vacío junto a princesa Serenity, debes busca a tus hermanos y a Darién la joyas primordiales y el cristal dorado deberán ser suficientes para abrir la puerta de la prisión. Escúchame que esto es importante, en la biblioteca del palacio en la parte más profunda hay un espejo que cubre todo un muro las joyas, formaran una llave, el espejo es la puerta —ella iba hablar pero una fuerza superior tiraba de él y las manos de la chica se fueron alejando.

—¡Serena espera! - protesto el chico pues alguien tiraba de él hacia atrás.

—Te amo — susurro dándole un casto beso antes de soltarlo al igual que Caos

Entonces Seiya cayo de regreso en la habitación el espejo se agrieto y finalmente exploto dejando miles de cristales en el suelo el moreno se puso en pie en la cama vio entonces una cadena unida a una especie de joya roja el apretó la gema y se encamino hacia la puerta apenas la toco sintió varias presciencias dispersas por todo el palacio y aunque ninguna era Vaccus habían varias que emitían un rastro de oscuridad.

Fuera del palacio del comienzo Vaccus observaba el universo al fin seria suyo, después de tanto retomaría lo que era suyo y aunque sentía pequeños rastros de energía de las guerreras de la luna llena no eran nada que sus tres jinetes más fuertes no pudieran manejar así que dejando tras ella el palacio del comienzo voló directo hacia el primer planeta que sentiría su reciente poder Kinmoku pronto seria solo un recuerdo.

Continuara…


End file.
